A Legacy of War
by champblaze
Summary: Summary-What if there was a weapon that could open the doorway to the realm of the Soul King other than the Ouken. This weapon even escaped the sight Aizen Souske, only those close to it knew of its existance. This story will show you a secret war that has raged of centuries. Slight AU and Slight OOC. OC/Isane.Rating may go up in coming chapters
1. Prologue

**A legacy of War**

**Author note: **This is my first Fanfic open to to suggestions and please review

**Summary-What if there was a weapon that could open the doorway to the realm of the Soul King other than the Ouken. This weapon even escaped the sight Aizen Souske, only those close to it knew of its existance. This story will show you a secret war that has raged of centuries. Slight AU and Slight OOC**

**Disclaimer- I don't own bleach or music used**

* * *

Prologue

**Hueco mundo**

The perpetual Moon filled night of Hueco Mundo sweeps across the endless wasteland as two low level arrancars search a cavern looking for hollows to join Aizen's army for the upcoming winter war. The stench of death lingered inside as the two arrancar trek further inside the cavern, "The silence is eerie" remarks Hao to his brother Mao. Mao sighs looking around, "Thats seems odd hollow's frequent this area but there are none to be found" mao calmly states. The two reach an incline to a lower level of the cavern, hao spots a glow coming from the bottom of the cavern, "Lets check it out mao it could be a strong hollow Lord Aizen would want it" Hao says. Mao stands arms folded, "I don't know Hao it could just a hole in the ceiling of the cave" mao replies. Hao spits a loogie, "Maybe so...but lets make sure brother" asks Hao, "Alrite fine" mao replies and both venture down the incline. They reached the bottom the glow get brighter, both brothers shockingly see in the center a blue orb surrounded with rocks as if it had been there awhile. Hao gasps pointing "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" hao exclaimed loudly, "one word hao trouble" mao said, staring at the orb. The brothers inched closer ready for anything, the orb looked as it was made of water, "Hao there's something in it" mao states "there appears to be something or someone inside but i'm not sure" he adds. Mao gets closer to confirm his suspicions all the while his hand on his sword's hilt, "What could it be a hollow but its too small" mao says in head, "Maybe a vasto lorde" he says out loud, "No way Mao if it was why would it be here?...plus it would've of reacted to us" hao states. Mao gets closer and when he sees the figure inside, his eyes widen as he recognizes the clothing, "Its a soul reaper" he exclaims leaping back to his brother. Hao grins darkly, "A Soul reaper...perfect" hao smirks, raising his hand charging a red cero firing at the orb. The cero hits it target but stops and shrinks as if absorbed, "Che damn it...come on mao help me...lets fire togther" he angrily says. Both brother's charge their ceros, the explosion rocks the carvern opening a hole at top letting more of the moon to shine in. When the smoke cleared the orb remained intact, "Shit this blows" hao says drawing his sword ready to cleave the orb in two, "Wait hao we don't know what it is" mao shouts. Before he could finish the orb starts glow surging with reiatsu the rocks cracking around it. BOOM it explodes sending hao and mao backwards knocking down both of them.

(**song plays...Hyouhaku...naruto shippuden ost**)

A figure lands near where the orb was and a sword a few feet in front of him. Hao and mao stare wide eyed at the figure as it stands, "Clearly its a soul reaper hao...he's wearing a shihakusho" mao says, "with the left side of his top missing" he adds. Mao notices a few scars on his chest, his face is shrouded in darkness but he can see his eyes one blue the other golden, "We need to leave hao we are no match for this thing" mao says, "fat chance i don't sense anything from it we can win" hao smirks. Hao stands facing the figure with his sword drawn, "Hey soul reaper...Prepare to die at the hands of Hao Shufang" he boasts. The soul reaper hardly acknowledges him looking around the cavern, "He's dead mao...nobody ignores me" he growls, leaping into action charging the soul reaper. Before mao could stop him he was a foot away from the soul reaper screaming, "DIE YOU BASTARD!" but it was too late.

(**song playing...Jinchuuriki..naruto shippuden ost**)

Mao stared wide eyed as the reaper cut his brother to pieces in what appeared to be one swing of his sword. Blood flies everywhere staining the area as Hao's body lies in pieces on the ground, the reaper locks eyes with Mao who stares in complete fear. The reaper starts to walk towards him, Mao fires bala after bala at the reaper but with no effect all pass through him, realizing it useless he sonidoed up the incline to escape the cavern and inform Lord Aizen of this. When he reaches the entrance he runs into an invisible wall blocking the exit, "what's this...i can't escape" he whispers, footfalls are heard behind him sounding eerie in the quiet cave. Mao turns to see the reaper a few feet in front of him fear has gripped his body but he knows at least, he has to avenge his brother hao. Mao draws his sword charging the reaper raising the blade overhead, swinging downward only to have the blade caught by reaper with his left hand. The reaper crushes the blade like nothing then grabs mao by the neck lifting him up. Mao looks the reaper in the eyes seeing a monstrous strength coupled with a beast's ferocity, "Just who are you soul reaper?" he chokes out. The reaper utters "the better question is just who are you" speaking in raspy voice.

**Author"s note: Cliffhanger huh well first chapter done. review and stay tuned for more **

**Next chapter reveals Mao's fate and the mystery soul reaper arrival in Karakura town**

**Peace! **


	2. Mysterious Arrival

**A LEGACY OF WAR**

**Author's note:...Hello to the readers This chapter will contain number notes at bottom the number notes will be explanied. Enjoy and review**

**Disclaimer...I Dont Own Bleach**

_Zanpakuto speaking_

* * *

**Recap:**"Just who are you soul reaper" he chokes out. The reaper utters "the better question is just who are you" speaking in raspy voice.

** Ch1 Mysterious arrival**

Mao struggled against the vice like grip of the reaper, "I ask again who are you?" the reaper asks, "I'm an arrancar named Mao ShuFang" he struggles to say. The reaper tilts his head puzzled. "An arrancar huh?...what's that?" he says, squeezing mao's neck tighter. Mao struggles for breath, "We are hollows who have gained the powers of soul reapers to serve Lord Aizen" mao utters. The reaper's eyes narrow, "Aizen that traitor" the reaper growls, releasing his grip mao falls to ground coughing to breath air back into his lungs. The reaper kneels down his level "you're going to tell me everything you know" the reaper smirks. Mao glares up at the reaper, "Never i'm loyal to Lord Aizen" he says between coughs, "I see...well you're going me tell whether you want to or not" he grins, grabbing mao's collar lifting him up to eye level, "my left eye will make you tell me" he states. Mao stares wide eyed at the reaper's left eye as a star appears in it, All he hears before blacking out is the word Tsukiyomi. **(** **1 )**

Mao opens his eyes to find himself not in the cavern but in Las Noches, he looks up and sees Lord Aizen sitting on his throne looking directly at him, "Gomen'nasai Lord Aizenfor disturbing you" mao said kneeling down, "I must of escaped but how" mao thinks. Aizen raises his hand "No need Mao...Rise" Aizen coolly speaks walking down from his throne, "where is your brother Hao" aizen says now in front of mao. Mao looks up slightly, "My lord he was killed by a unknown soul reaper in cavern out in the desert" he solemnly says, "I see do not worry mao...Tosen will deal with this intruder in my kingdom" Aizen arrogantly says. Mao nods, "Now mao i have a mission for you, I want you to take me to the world of the living as my bodyguard" he states looking him in the eye, "To Karakura Town the site of the coming winter war...Of course Lord Aizen" mao says bowing. Mao turns on his heels opening the Garganta and steps inside walking ahead, "Good" Aizen smirks, as the white throne returns to the bleak carvern, the Garganta snaps close behind him.

**Karakura Town**

On a cloudy full moon night a garganta opens over a building in karakura town unknown to people traveling that night. Two figures emerge from it, one an arrancar with purple hair and purple eyes the remainder of his hollow mask on the right side of his face Mao ShuFang, the other Aizen or so mao thought, "We have arrived Lord Aizen" mao says with his back to aizen. Aizen smiles "Good then you services are no longer needed" he calmly says. The sound of a sword being drawn echos through the night, before he can turn around mao is stabbed in the back by his creator, "Why Lord Aizen...haven't i served you well" mao utters blood dripping from mouth. Mao looks over his shoulder to see not Aizen but the soul reaper darkly smiling at him, "You tricked me but how did you" he gasps, grabbing the sword in his chest. The reaper grins wide, "My secret but don't worry it will be over soon" the reaper says pulling the sword free. Mao falls to knees coughing up blood and clenching his wound. The reaper walks around to face mao, grabbing him by neck lifting him up, "You call us hollows monsters but you're the real monster here at least tell me your name soul reaper" mao gasp saying. The reaper's eyes narrows with a twist he snaps mao's neck releasing him letting the body fall to the ground, "I'm a monster huh...thats what they keep telling me as for my name you will never know" the reaper laughs.

The reaper turns on his heels walking to the edge of the buliding looking at the city, "_The world has changed since you have been gone_" a voice says, "It has partner" he repiled, turning to a young girl wearing black Medevial armor with a sword on each side of her waist and one on her back.**( 2 )**The girl glances over, **"**_We can't let Aizen have his way you need to be careful_ " she states, "yeah...yeah i know Zetsuei" he said, while rubbing the back of his head, "_Heads up..._" zetsuei says before vanishing. The reaper looks over his shoulder seeing a soul reaper with an afro shunpoing toward him screaming "arrancar arrancar" he wailed. The reaper sighs turning back around "great a goof" he mutters. The afro soul reaper lands behind him, "Greeting fellow shinigami i am Zennosuke Kurumdani a super elite shinigami assigned to guard this city" he says proudly, "Why are you here man that arrancar was mine i am an elite by the way" he said, sounding arrogant. The reaper started to get annoyed shouts, "Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōro" as six rods of light appear trapping kurumdani, "Hey why did you do that i am an elite" he asks, "SHUT UP" the reaper shouts, "Listen kurudummy i need to find a guy named Kisuke Urahara you know him?" the reaper asks. Zennosuke sighs, "First its Kurumdani and yes he owns a candy shop south of here" he replies, tilting his head to the side "candy shop" the reaper utters, "Well afro dude i'll head there thanks" he adds smiling. Zennosuke struggles to get free, "Wait what about this kido?" he asks, "Don't worry it will wear off in 10 minutes" he repiles but stops and turns around smiling darkly, "if you tell anyone you saw me here...there will be nowhere you can hide from me" he grins. The reaper salutes "See ya" he says disappearing in a flash. Kurumdani is left to wonder just who that guy was.

Flash stepping from building to building the reaper arrives at his destination. He lands on a building the clouds hide his figure, he reads the sign URAHRA SHOTEN "wow a candy shop no kidding" he laughs. The reaper notices a black cat strolling towards the shop tapping its paw on the door. It's let in by a small girl wearing a pink dress with purple hair, "Must the own the cat" he thought leaping down quietly. The reaper walks closer to shop, spiking his reiatsu to get their attention. The door open out come two kids one a boy with red hair and the purple hair little girl. "Jinta who is the man" the girls asks, "I don't know Ururu but he is trespassing get Tessai" "right" the girl replies going inside. The reaper raises his hands, "Look kid i'm not an enemy i'm a friend...i just wanna speak to kisuke" the reaper says. Jinta rushes forward bat in hand but freezes when the reaper raises his reiatsu higher. Jinta backs away slow, "Who is this guy he is stronger than ichigo" jinta thinks. "Jinta" shouts a tall man with an aporn wearing glasses, "Tessai watch him he's strong" jinta say running towards him, "I understand jinta...ururu stay back" tessai calmly says. To tessai this young man looks awful familiar, "He is clearly a soul reaper his shihakusho is tattered from battle and has clearly altered the pant legs and he is wearing boots" tessai remarks. "Its who you think it is tessai i'd know that smile anywhere let me handle him" a male voice utters, "Yes Ma'am" he replies. The black cat strolls forward towards the reaper who keeps smiling. The cat mews as the reaper picks it up, purring as he strokes it fur, "nice kitty" he whispers. "Thank you" says cat then Poof smoke everywhere, when the smoke clears a very naked yoruichi stands in front of the reaper. He blushes bright red has a nosebleed and yelps "Lady yoruichi puts some clothes on" he shrieks, yoruichi laughs "same old mitsuomi same reaction everytime" she smiles. "How did you know it was me" mitsuomi replies wiping his nose. "That smile of yours i'd recognize it anywhere even after a century" she said smiling. "So i've been gone a century that explains alot" he whipsers. "Where have you been mitsuomi" yoruichi asks concerned, "long story" he utters. "Well lets go inside and tell everyone about it" she says, "First Lady Yoruichi...WILL YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" echoing in the night.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**1/ TSUKIYOMI: a powerfull illusionary techniques unique to mitsuomi**

**2/ ZETSUEI: its her spirt form **

**Author Note: keep reading review and thank you**

**next chapter/ reunions and past battles**


	3. Reunions and Past Battles

**A LEGACY OF WAR**

**Champblaze: hello readers this is ch 2 our story continues, their will a battle in this so bare with me trying type this... Well lets get started.. Mitsoumi you got the disclaimer**

**Mitsuomi: champblaze does not own bleach.**

_flashback_

zanpakuto

* * *

**CH2: Reunions and Past Battles**

**Urahara shop**

Mitsuomi sits at low table taking in his surrouding in front of him his former Captain Yoruichi Shihoun now clothed of course and to his left former Kido Captain Tessai. Mitsuomi tapped his forearm, "Let me get this straight i've been gone a century...Aizen has item that makes an army which he has and the soul society preparing for war" he says seriously. Yoruichi nodded, "Pretty much thats it plus there's Orihime who was kidnapped and ichigo, chad, and uryu have left for hueco mundo to save her before u arrived" yoruichi adds. Mitsuomi flicked his ponytail across his left cheek, "Wow thats alot to take in...whats kisuke take on this?" he asks, "Even though we are criminals the soul society needs our help and kisuke helping in his own way" she anwsers. The door slid open, "Here is your tea mr. mitsuomi" ururu says in shy voice, "Thank you ururu but please call mitsuomi" he anwsers taking a sip of his tea. Ururu blushes slightly as she leaves the room, "Mitsuomi i have to ask what happened to your body that left arm and that eye" yoruichi asks admiring his body. Mitsuomi rubs his left arm, "I really dont know when i found myself in hueco mundo i was like this...the last i remember is going after aizen in a forest then my inner world lastly that cave" mistuomi says shaking his head, "I see interesting mitsuomi-san" kisuke says behind mitsuomi.

Mitsuomi nearly hits the ceiling hearing kisuke voice all those present start laughing. Clearing his throat, "You know kisuke that orb you gave me...did you know this would happen to me" mitsuomi asks. Kisuke opened his fan, "If you knew would you have taken it" kisuke asks his hat tipped down. Mitsuomi sat thinking, "You know maybe" he says, elbowing kisuke in the face "yeah i'd take it" he says with smirk. Yoruichi started to laugh, "Oww you're mean hitting me like that" kisuke cries, holding his nose, "You dersevre more" yourichi adds. Mitsuomi laughs "you know kisuke i'm not mad you for this i made the choice stay and go after aizen...Besides this arm and eye are a bonus" mitsuomi says flexing his arm, "So what did happen that night with aizen?" yoruichi comments. Misuomi's stomach rumbles, "First can we eat i'm starving" he whines rubbing his tummy, everyone sweatdropped. After a great meal all present agree mitsuomi needs a bath, before going to the bath he asks kisuke for a gigai so he can catch on last hundred years. "Sure it will be ready by morning" kisuke smirks, "thanks kisuke once i'm done i'll explain what happened that night" he says leaving.

Mitsuomi enters the bathroom after tessai shows him what do and with some sleepwear a tank top and shorts. He looks in the mirror staring at himself and decides to cut his hair. He grabs the scissors and cut off his ponytail and washing it throughly and is left with a shorter stylish look, hopping in the bath he thinks about many things including his next move. After a shower he heads back to the others who are ready to hear his tale. Mitsuomi sat crosslegged, "Well it started five years after your exile, aizen was captain of squad 5, i wasted no opportunity to keep an eye on him...He had everyone fooled but on that night i finally got my chance...he slipped up or so i thought" he explains.

_**Flashback**_

_Mitsuomi shunpoed from tree to tree to reach his target Aizen Sosuke. One of his trained birds had found aizen and his cronies heading towards district 70 of the eastern rukon, "Tonite's my only chance if i fail...I'm dead" he thinks. He nears a clearing spotting aizen, gin, and tosen, drawing his sword mitsuomi leaps into the air, his sword baring down on aizen only to have him flash step away at the last second. Aizen claps slowly, "Ahh Kiriyu how good of you to join us tonite" aizen non chalantly says. Mitsuomi glares, "Cut the crap aizen i know what you to did to shinji and the others that night, now its time for you pay" he growls, ripping off his cloak,"Its seems yer caught capt aizen" gin laugh, "Shall i kill him Lord Aizen' tosen adds. Mitsuomi takes a defensive stance ready for anything, "No why not let our two new test subjects face him" pointing behind mitsuomi. Mitsuomi turns to a cero inches from him acting with his QuickSword. __**( 1 ) **__ He cuts the cero in half only to have another cero right behind it, unable to dodge he takes the hit head on sending him flying back several feet through some trees, "__Mitsuomi are you ok say something__"zetsuei asks, "I'm ok zetsuei just a little cooked" he says glaring at aizen's test subjects. They were obviously local villagers, one is a large hulking man with arms like tree trunks, his face covered with a bear like mask, the other is a woman with a catlike half mask her legs were the most changed shaped similar to a cheetah's leg, "I need to end this quickly" he says, standing up sheathing his sword. _

_(__**Song playing...Finger Eleven...Drag you down**__)_

_Mitsuomi walks within ten feet of the hollowfied villager taking his stance for __Battōjutsu,_ _( 2 ) ready to draw but before he can, the large man charges forward raising his huge right fist. __Mitsuomi skips back dodging the barrage of punches all the while hand on his hilt. He skids back finally drawing the blade swings upward colliding with the man fist, his feet dig into the ground from the force of the man's punch, sparks fly from the point of impact, out of the corner of his eye he sees the woman appears via flash step running foward. She leaps upward to land a strike on him, quickly he raises his reiatsu to reenforce his blade that occupied the man, pointing his free left hand at the woman and said "Hadō #4. Byakurai_" _a bolt of lightning shoots from his hand aimed at the woman. She barely dodges losing her right arm in the process but it regenerates into a whip like arm. Mitsuomi flashsteps backwards as the man fist hits ground creating a crater. After several attempts to attack them, "if i attack them separately the other attacks from behind...i need to strike them together" he thought but is shook from his thoughts as the two attack him. He stands ready to strike only to be kicked from behind by the woman into the one two punch of the man. The woman grabs his hand swinging into a heavy kick of the man sending mitsuomi flying in to a tree face first, falling to ground and dropping his sword. He pops up charging the duo, he catches the woman with a left fist leaping backwards and catches the man with back kick. He runs toward them with fleury of punches and kick that would make dragonball z proud. The woman recovers throwing a whiplike bolt of lightning striking him in the back, then the man fires a cero sending mitsuomi back toward his sword. The duo then begin firing a fleury of ceros at him. Mitsuomi grabs his sword deflecting the the ceros, the blast shakes the area when smoke clears, mitsuomi stands his clothes tatterd multiple cuts and scratches but still standing but now he has released his zanpakuto. The sword is nearly 6ft long with a black and white hilt and a few ringlets of chain, he clenches the sword in his left hand ready to strike. "He's good isn't he capt aizen" gin says with a fox like grin. Aizen stares intently, "Yes Gin you're right most interesting i may have found a new test subject" he remarks coolly. _

_Mitsuomi raises the blade towards the duo "no choice gotta use it...i'll only use one eye" he thinks, closing his eyes opening only his left a star appears within the eye. Mitsuomi charges froward swinging in complete circle he shouts "Kaze ryu odori" __**(3) **__a gust of wind emits from the blade staggering the duo cutting their bodies, he then leaps with his blade upward he shouts "Kori no ryu odori" __**(4), **__striking the ground a wave of ice traps the large man by his legs but the woman narrowly dodges. Mitsuomi locks eyes with the man leaping over him catching him in tsukiyomi, mitsuomi left eye starts to bleed as he lands " damm not now" he thinks. The woman fires a cero at him, he plunges his sword into the ground shouting "Tsuchi ryu odori" __**(5)**__, a wall of earth deflect the cero exploding, mitusomi charges through smoke slashing the woman toward the frozen still man. The large man under the influence of tsukiyomi bearhugs the woman thinking she is mitsuomi. Mitsuomi appears above them his bearing down on them his sword glowing screams "Dragon strike" __**(6)**__ as he cuts them in two. The light from the explosion blinds aizen and company as a wailing is heard. (song ends)_

_When light dies down Aizen spots mitsuomi standing in front of a huge crater, "Impressive Kiriyu its a shame you're not on my side" aizen coolly states, "Never Aizen, you will be brought to justice" mitsuomi spat, turning to face aizen his left eye closed but still bleeding, "It time to end this aizen" he snaps. A figure flashes behind mitsuomi "You're right it is over" a voice says at his left, All he hears is Hado #54 Haien__**.**__ Mitsuomi cuts the flame but it passes near his left arm burning it severely, before struggling back to his feet everything goes black, "damn i cant see or move" mitsoumi thinks. A blade pierces the left side of his chest and his senses return the pain is nearly unbearable. He looks over his right shoulder to see tosen stabbing him, tosen removes the blade as mitsuomi falls to ground nearly lifeless, his blade clanging on the ground, "Impressive Kaname its shame he had to die" aizen states. Tosen sheathes his sword, "My apologies my Lord..for acting quicker" Tosen replies, "Gin...Kaname let us depart this night was interesting" aizen says turning from mitsuomi's body. _

_"Hold it" a voice utters behind them they turn to see. Mitsuomi struggling to stand by use of his sword, his left arm dangling at it side, "Back for more i see too bad you can barely stand up" aizen smugly says, "You dropped your guard...Aizen Sosuke your head belongs to me!" mitsusomi screams charging aizen. The blade hits nothing but an afterimage of aizen, "No i failed...i need to escape" he thought. Before he can make an escape mitsuomi hears these words before his world goes black a second time Hado #90 Kurohitsug. Aizen calmy walks away as mitsuomi is surronded by a black box. Aizen and company flash step away leaving mitsuomi to die in that black void. Mitsuomi falls to ground for the last time, mutliple wounds to his body but before death can claim him he see the orb kisuke gave him, "i gotta reach it before its too late" mistuomi thinks dragging himself towards the orb. Unknown to him due the burn, his left arm is leaking a white ooze. He grabs the orb, before he passes out he hears these words, _

_**"Your body is mine"**_

**To be continued:**

**1: a sword swing nearly to fast to see his own creation**

**2: a sword style his learns in world of the living**

**3: sends a high speed wind attack cutting the enemy everywhere**

**4: send a wave of ice to trap enemies or freeze them completely**

**5: can be used for offense and defense**

**6: like a bolt of lighting in shape of a dragon simliar to a getsuga**

**Author note: chapter two done next chapter bring us to the present and explaination of a few things...also if anyone want to know how he survived a sword in the chest. mitsuomi has a rare condition called Dextrocardia situs inversus where his heart is on the right side.**

**Thank you for reading and review**

**See ya**


	4. Decisions

**A Legacy of War**

**A / N: Chapter 3 is live as always read and reveiw**

**Disclaimer/ i do not own bleach...**

**inner hollow speak**

_zanpakuto_

* * *

**Ch:3-Decisions**

All those present sit and listen to mitsuomi's story, all were amazed he survived such an ordeal. Mitsuomi stood up yawning ready for bed. A spare room was done up for him, as he turned to he heard, "i'm glad your alive mitsuomi and its good to have you back" kisuke said hiding his face with his fan, "Good to be back kisuke" mistuomi smiled. As he left he winked at yoruichi who was glancing at his toned body she laughed seductively as he left. Mitsuomi enters his room seeing zetsuei laying near his futon, deciding to get some anwsers from the source, he sits down crosslegged laying zetsuei in his lap. Closing his eyes he enters his inner world, as he open his eyes a vast expanse is around him. The sight of lightning in the distance dancing in the moon filled night mesmerized his vision. He walks towards a ravine seeing a large castle with church at the top, leaping down he makes way to said church. He travels the maze of paths to top of the castle, reaching to top he opens the doors of the church, walking in he see his zanpakuto spirit sitting on a throne waiting for him. "_Welcome back to your castle mitsuomi_" zetsuei said bowing to her master. "Good to be back nice to see its not a replica of the seireitei anymore" mistusomi saying sitting down on his throne. "_It was made that way to keep your mind sharp and to keep you from losing to him_" zetsuei explains. "Speaking of which i need to see him and get some anwsers?" mistuomi asks of his other half. Zetsuei walk down the the steps, snapping her fingers a staircase opens in floor leading down.

Both head down the steps leading to another level of a castle in the room sat a man on a throne. He exactly like mitsuomi except he was pale as a sheet with white hair, the only color he had was a fleshed colored left arm. "**So you've come how good to see you again" **he utters opening his blue left eye**. **Mitsuomi clenched his left fist, **"**One queston satisfy my curiosity why is my body like this" mistuomi asked pointing to his arm. The twin smiled, "**Simple i did it to save your life...have you forgotten that kido destroyed your left arm...as for the eye it allowed you to perfect your tsukiyomi with no lost of vision...right" **he smirked. Mitsuomi glares, "Maybe so but why save me" he spat back, "**Easy if you die...i die and we both don't want now do we?" **the hollow smirked, "No i don't" mitsuomi says. The hollow stood locking eyes, "**Besides thanks to me you have another bonus besides that arm and eye**" he laughs. Mitsuomi glared back, "Yeah i do and plan on using it real soon too" mitsuomi smirks. Satisfied with his hollow's anwser he and zetsuei leave him on his throne, leaving his inner world he lets sleep claim him.

The next day mitsuomi woke up feeling refreshed, he packed up his futon and decided to do some pushups to start the day. He started with 100 hundred regular pushups, then 100 handstand pushups and lastly 100 one armed handstand pushups, finishing his little workout he headed for a shower. After his shower it was breakfast made by ururu, after eating kisuke showed him the gigai, it felt alrite for him. Yoruichi had purchased him some clothes to wear a white polo shirt and a pair of dark stonewashed jeans, after slipping them on and putting on a pair boots, yoruichi commented that he looked like a model which made him blush. After leaving urahara shop he headed for the local libary, admiring how much the world had changed, passing people on street girls blushed and giggled, guys gave dirty looks but he ignored them. Mitsuomi walked into the library at the counter he asked where the world history section. The girl behind the counter blushed pointing to the right, he thanked her and left. Grabbing several books he sat down and read, being an avid reader he finished a dozen books in a few hours, feeling he was caught up. He decided then just wander around the city taking in the sights. After an hour of walking mitsuomi saw something that made laugh, across street the he saw a young man with blond hair being yelled at by a short girl with a snaggletooth and unruly blond hair. He recognized the girl immediately as Hiyori which meant the guy was Shinji, deciding to follow them which lead him to a warehouse. Mitsuomi walked toward the buliding to find a barrier in place, reaching into pocket he pulled out a soul candy.

Mitsuomi popped the candy separating from the gigai, he was now wearing black pants with black english riding boots and a white muscle shirt since his shihakusho was beyond repair, "You can head back now tell kisuke i'll be back later" he told the mod soul as it left. He walked towards the barrier touching it "no reaction maybe i can walk through it" he thought. Deciding to try but suddenly the barrier opened allowing him entrance, "they must know i'm here" he thought walking forward. The barrier closed behind him as he walked in the buliding he could feel people watching him. "Its not polite to enter a person's home unwelcomed" a voice echoed, "i'm sorry i got lost, i'm looking for some old friends" he said smiling. "Friends huh?...whats their names" a girl with glasses wearing a school girl outfit said. Mitsuomi crosses his arms and taps his lower lip, "Well their's Hiyori who's short...ill temperd and in love with shinji" Mitsuomi laughs dodging hiyori shoe, "Why are you here baldy" hiyori says fuming, "long story short fought aizen, got sealed away, now i'm back to kick aizen's ass" he says panting. "Its good to see u its been awhile huh?" shinji said shaking hands, "yea too long" he repiles. After a few hours of reminising and hearing their descion about the war.

Mitsuomi decided to head back to urahara's shop, arrving enter the shop he saw tessai stocking shelves. "Where's kisuke and yoruichi?" he asked, "they are in the soul society making the final prepartions" tessai anwsered. "Well i better get ready i'm leaving tonite" mistuomi says. "Where to Kiriyu-dono?" asked tessai, "Hueco mundo of course...i'll go and backup ichigo kurosaki and see if aizen left any tricks" mistsuomi smirks, heading to room he finds some clothes on top of his futon and a note. "Here is some new clothes to fight in...signed yoruichi" he read. The clothes are a pair of black pants, a long sleeve black shirt and a silver sleeveless jacket with black trim with a hood and a dragon printed on the back. "Awesome" mitsuomi thought slipping them on, they were comfortable and light he thought adding his black gloves he was ready, grabbing zetsuei he headed for outside. Outside Tessai was waiting for him, "how will you get to hueco mundo" tessai asked, "simple i'll open a garganta" mitsuomi anwsered. "How?" tessai asked shocked, "short version an evil man thanks to a hollow found a way to open one...i learned it from one of his followers" he said. Performing several rapid hand signs, he placed his hands on the ground suddenly a garganta opened. "Well Tessai i'm off Good luck in saving this town" he said bowing, "as to you Kiriyu-dono" tessai said bowing. Mitsuomi sprints leaping into the garganta, as it snaps behind. "Off to Heuco Mundo i go" he says racing through the void.

**To be continued**

**A/N: ch3 is done sorry if was kinda boring the next chapter will have mitsuomi's arrival back into hueco mundo. he will arrive during ichigo and ulquirroa fight when ichigo transforms but wont arrive to las noches until after ichigo heads to karakura town. there will be a fight it will be mitsuomi vs yammy. this where the story takes a swerve off the anime and manga path mitsuomi will fight yammy after convincing the others to head to the soul society except for Lt Isane kotetsu whom he asks to stay and provide medical support. **

**as always thanks for reading and pleae review...Peace**


	5. A Secret Revealed Part 1

**A/N: hello all chapter 4 is up...also a little bankai action...read and reveiw**

**Champblaze: i don't own bleach or any music**

_**bold italics:hollow mask speak**_

* * *

**Ch 4: A secret revealed part 1**

**Hueco Mundo**

A garganta opens in the desolate desert of hueco mundo, a lone figure lands in the sands. Mitsuomi is immediately hit by a massive wave of reiatsu, looking in its direction, he sees a massive explosion over the top of Las Noches, "Wow their going all out over there...Ikimashou" he said, taking off in a full sprint towards Las Noches. After a few minutes of running a stream of green reiatsu exploded a mile in front of him, skidding to a stop he sees a wall of sand heading towards him, "I'll be buried if i dont stop it" he thought, making a fist. Mitsuomi flex his muscles, "Ikkotsu!" he shouted, punching the ground creating a five foot wide fissure in the ground spilting the wall of sand in two. Nearing the castle but still far away, mitsuomi senses one of the huge reiatsu vanish and the other enter the castle. He arrived at the walls and sped up, running up the wall and jumping to top of the dome, at the top he spots two people, a girl with auburn hair who was healing a guy with glasses.

The girl jumps at his presence putting up a triangle like barrier, a bow forms in the guy's hand, firing several volleys to which mitsuomi expertly dodges, "Whoa whoa easy i'm a friend...Urahara sent me" mitsuomi said, holding his hands up. The guy holds his arrow tight, "How can we be sure" the guy said pushing his glasses, "Wait Uryu if he wanted to hurt us, he would have...oh by way I'm Orihime and this is Uryu" she said smiling. Mitsuomi clicked his heels, "Hajimemashite I'm Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he said bowing, "I was sent to help you and send you both to the sereitei" he said seriously, "How" both said, "simple watch" he said, turning around and opened a senkaimon. Both stepped in and headed to the soul soceity, "Bye kiriyu-san" orihime waved, uryu simply nodded. Mitsuomi stood waving bye the senkaimon closed, "well that was easy" he smirked, walking toward a hole in the dome.

Isane Kotetsu watched as Captain Zaraki and Captain Kuchiki fought the giant Espada named Yammy, the fight was moving closer to them beacause the espada had grown larger. She hurried to heal her comrades, when a bala exploded near them cracking her barrier and the pillar they were on. Renji, Rukia, Chad and even Hanataro managed to escape but Isane slipped, falling from the pillar as it crumbled. Isane fell but out of the corner of her eye she saw a blur of silver heading towards her, catching her bridal style, her savior flash stepped towards the others. The figure held her tight, "This way everyone" he spoke, "are you ok" he said softly, "Hai" she muttered blushing. As they landed near the others he let her down, removing his hood she sees his face, short spiky black hair with two bangs in front, his left eye closed with a scar running down the left side of his face, "handsome" she thought, turning away. Renji touched his hilt, "Who are you man" he asked with snarl, "Hold that thought" the figure said, kneeling, performing a few hand signs a barrier sprung up around them, "this will keep you safe while i get those two" he said, pointing to byakuya and kenpachi. He disappeared in a flash leaving everyone wondering who he is, "Captain Kuchiki...Captain Zaraki i have a message from Head Captain Yamamoto!" he shouted, nearing them. Ignoring the voice behind them kenpachi and byakuya keep fighting yammy. Mitsuomi appeared in front of the them holding his arms out, "listen this is an order from your commander...please follow me so i can deliver it" he huffed. Yammy who was watching shouted "move you little insect", a tick mark appeared on mitsuomi forehead, feeling angry mitsuomi turned kicking yammy in jaw and screaming "Bakudo #9 Geki!" a red light engulfs yammy freezing him in place, "that outta hold you for a little while" he muttered, turning back around. "Can we go now please so i can deliver this message" he said, Byakuya just nodded, Kenpachi had a demonlike grin "sure if you me fight later" he sneered, "sure why not" mitsuomi said waving. All three flash step away with a pink blur following them.

Arriving back at the barrier all present wonder who is this young man is, byakuya is the first to ask, "Who are you" he asked glaring, "Thats rather inconvenient byakuya since my captain spent so much time around you" he smiled. Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "You" he said, "Brother who is this" rukia asked concerned, "Yoruichi Shihouin's former fourth seat Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he anwsered. The others gasped in shock, "Guilty as charged" Mistuomi smirked, bowing, "Who cares who he is...whats the message you got for us" kenpachi barked. Mitsuomi stood silent, "Alrite the message is this...To Captains Kuchiki and Zaraki and all present are ordered by Head Captain Yamamoto to return to the sereitei and defend the people of karakura town" he said seriously. All present looked at each other curiously as to what was said "message received..Renji open the senkaimon" byakuya said calmy, "yes capatin" renji anwsered. The senkaimon opened and the group entered except for Isane who stays behind to offer medical support. As the senkaimon closed mitsuomi sighs loudly "man i can't believe he bought it...now i can fight unhindered" he smiled, "you were lying how could you do that!" isane shouted.

Mitsuomi turned looking her in the eyes, "simple...tactics" he said, "what if aizen slips past the captains then their would be no one to the protect the people" he added. Isane nodded understanding, "You may be right but that was a mean trick Mitsuomi-san" Isane pouted, "sorry about that but when this done i'll take you to Captain Unohana" he smiled. Mitsuomi turned away from her, "Well i better not keep him waiting" he sais pointing, to yammy who now was free. Isane was shocked to see they were unaffected by Yammy's reiatsu, "Um...mitsuomi why can't he see us" Isane asked concerned, "oh...its this barrier" he said, taking off his coat. Mitsuomi slung the coat over his shoulder, "Its a powerful barrier that only i can use called Ryu Shoheki" **(1) **mitsuomi said handing her is coat, "hold on to this for me" he said, walking to edge of the pillar, turning around, "oh and please don't tell anyone what you see" he said opening his left eye and leaping from the pillar speeding towards yammy. Yammy thrashes around searching for the opponent who kicked him.

(**song playing...Storm Center...bleach ost**)

Unknown to him mitsuomi is below him, mitsuomi draws his sword "Furueru Zetsuei!" he shouts. Mitsuomi's purple-black reiatsu surges getting yammy attention, "There you are you insignificant fly" Yammy laughs, swinging his huge left fist downwards. Mitsuomi responds by flexing his left arm, bulging his muscles slamming his left fist into yammy's fist. The shockwave from the punches sounds like thunder, mitsuomi's legs dug into ground creating a crater, "How strong are you mitsuomi" Isane says, staring wide-eyed at the battle. Mitsuomi disappears letting yammy fist collide with the ground. Running up yammy's arm mitsuomi switches his sword to left for better flow, reaching yammy's face. He raises his right hand shouting "Hado #63 Raikoho!" the blast slams into yammy's face knocking him backwards, while falling yammy fires a cero but mitsuomi blocks it forcing him backwards. The smoke clears revealing an angry yammy, his red reiatsu explodes pushing mitsuomi further back, feeling no choice mitsuomi raises his sword upward. His reiatsu flares as he screams "BANKAI!" and like a clap of thunder his sword changes amid the smoke. When the smoke clears mistuomi stands a scythe on his shoulder "Kurai Heiki Zetsuei" he utters, the scythe is menacing, the shaft is black with the spike on the end, the upper half is wrapped in black chain the blade is white and black with a slight hint of red in it.

Mitsuomi eyes go from playful to serious in seconds, charging forward, pointing the scythe forward, "Hiryu no odori" he shouts**(2)**. A flame erupts from the scythe blasting into yammy burning his chest but leaves little damage, disappearing but reappearing above yammy, spinning his scythe, "Rakurai ryu odori" he howls**(3)**. Several bolts of lightning rain down from the blade hitting yammy all over but he is mostly unharmed, "Che...his Hierro is tough gotta try harder" mitsuomi huffs. Yammy fires bala after bala, mitsuomi dodges them easily slashing when he can, smoke surrounds the area. Mitsuomi notices Isane near him as the balas keep firing, appearing in front of her he slashes the bala coming at them. He Looks over his shoulder and smiles at her, she blushes but her face goes grave, "Mitsuomi Look Out!" she screams pointing. Before he can react yammy's large palm slams him into the ground. A crater is created from the hit, mitsuomi struggles to his feet spitting blood. Yammy large body looms over him, dodging his foot but he struck again by yammy sending him flying into pillar and then a massive punch throws him further. Isane watches in horror as the top of the pillar falls on mitsuomi. Yammy laughs "all that and your done...too bad trash" as he stomps closer.

(**song playing...Senna...bleach ost**)

Suddenly a dark and heavy reiatsu emits from the rubble, quaking the area. Isane watches as the rubble explodes revealing mitsuomi wearing a hollow mask, jumping to the top of a broken pillar meeting yammy head on, "back for more and a mask too" yammy laughs. The Mask has no mouth or nose but two holes on side for breathing and purple lightning like mark on the left side, it chips away revealing a serious mitsuomi. Yammy fires a bala directly at mitsuomi but he catches it in his left hand. Mitsuomi holds the bala, redirecting it away in a huge explosion, revealing his white and black hand. Yammy turns growling, "How did you do that trash?!" yammy shouts, "You wanna see" mitsuomi smirks, impaling his scythe in the pilliar and ripping off the left sleeve of his shirt, revealing his hollowfied arm. Mitsuomi cracks his left knuckles, "Its time to end this yammy...dont blink or you will miss it" he says darkly. Yammy smirks, "Miss...i'll crush you insect" yammy laughs loudly. Mitsuomi chuckles, "Come on yammy be honest you're at the limit, you're about to go from zero back to ten" he laughs, "Bastard!" yammy shouts his reiatsu flaring wildly. Mitsuomi stands tall "Thats right get angry...give me everything" mitsuomi shouts "because it will end with this pharse...I commit _**Mental**_ _**Treason**_" he adds.

**To be continued**

**A/N: Cliffhanger huh next the battles finishes and the winter wars comes to a close as for Mitsuomi x Isane pairing it will happen just give it time... thanks for reading**

**1: Barrier thar only the kiriyu's can use**

**2: like a dragon breathing fire**

**3: mutilple lightning bolts**


	6. A Secret Revealed Part 2

**A/N: Hello to the reader Ch5 is live...read and reveiw..thanks**

**Champblaze: i don't own bleach or its music**

_**bold italics Hollow mask speak**_

**RECAP...**"Thats right get angry, give me everything" mitsuomi shouts "because it will end with this pharse...I commit_** Mental Treason**_" he adds

* * *

**Ch-5: a secret revealed part 2**

**(****song playing Treachery bleach ost****)**

Mitsuomi's reiatsu explodes like thunder, swirling around him like a purple and black flame. His screams sound like chorus of a thousand demons, his muscle's flex increasing in mass, his shirt burns away revealing the pale white skin spreading over his upper body. Mitsuomi's eyes widen as right eye turns black and in one final howl, its as if his body explodes. Isane shields her eyes from the blinding light. When the smoke clears what is present is not mitsuomi but what looks like a hollow, "He looks like a vasto lorde" isane shockingly says. The lowers half of him looks normal except for patches of white where the pants are ripped but his upper half changes the most, his skin is like armor white as snow with a strange tattoo on the chest, his hands are now claws one white and the other is black. The tattoo on his left arm is also on the right, his mask does not change except for his eyes one is black with a gold iris and the other is gold with no pupil. Mitsuomi glares up at yammy, "_**What are you looking at**_" he utters. Yammy laughs loudly staring at mitsuomi "you look like a hollow now trash...too bad you're about to die" he grins.

(**Song playing...Silverback Slow Roosevelt**)

Mitsuomi grabs his scythe hoisting on his shoulder, stomping the ground and the pillar shatters launching mitsuomi at yammy, firing a spiral of lightning and fire hitting yammy in the chest. Yammy counters by trying to grab mitsuomi but he dodges appearing at his back, "_**Yami Ryu Odori!" **_**(1)**, mitsuomi shouts, as five black slashes pierce yammy's back drawing blood. Yammy swings backward but misses again, mitsuomi spins his scythe raining down several more bolts of lightning. Yammy manages to grab mitsuomi but finds out its a clone which explodes in his hand. The battle rages on as Isane watches, she is amazed how strong mitsuomi is, "it seems he overpowering him now due to this hollow transformation" she thinks. Mitsuomi swings his scythe slashing yammy's body the chains around the scythe start to vanish, "Almost there then its done" he thinks, finally the blade itself disappears. Mitsuomi whips the scythe around him spinning the shaft fast, finally throwing it at yammy. It hits him like missile knocking him to ground creating a huge crater. Mitsuomi performs several rapid hand signs before landing, "_**Its done**_" he simply says. Yammy struggles back to a vertical base, "What do you mean its done " he spits. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow, "_**All it means is that fight is over...I have won**_" he spat back. Yammy punches the ground as he tries to stand, "Fat chance...when i fight its always to the death" he shouts but is stopped when hundreds of string like lines appear on his body, "What the hell is this...You Bastard" he spits struggling with the string. Mitsuomi points his finger as the scythe shaft imbedded in yammy's chest, "_**Its the chains of your death when my scythe hit your chest, it spilt into hundreds of chains wrapping around your body...they will burn you till there is nothing but ash**_" mitsuomi says as his hollow mask starts to crack. Yammy growls, "Bastard.." but before he could finish, mitsuomi raising two fingers upward _**"Ryu no Jigoku" **_he shouts **(2).** The chains ignite wrapping yammy in a huge black flame explosion, the pillar of flame punches a hole in the roof of Las Noches. Mitsuomi turns on his heels raising his hand as his scythe reforms in his hand. The flame dies down as mitsuomi walks away his hollow armor cracking away, displaying a visibly tired and bruised body, "its finally over" mitsuomi huffs but stops when he senses yammy's reiatsu. (**song ends**)

Mitsuomi cracks a tired grin, "Still alive huh?...i guess my flame couldn't burn that huge body of yours completely" he said, turning to face him. Yammy emerges from the crater back in his arrancar form, his right arm missing, clothes charred but alive and very angry, "You're Dead Trash" yammy spits, drawing closer. Mitsuomi to tired to stand drops to one knee clutching his sword, yammy looms over him ready to deliver the final strike. Meanwhile Isane watches as the barrier shatters around her, leaping down ready to join the fight but stops, feeling the heavy reiatsu. Yammy charges a cero but is slashed in his chest, mitsuomi raises hand firing his own dark purple cero, blasting yammy a half a mile away The blast explodes finishing yammy off, "No...you're dead espada" mitsuomi mutters. Isane rushes to his side "mitsuomi...Daijobu" she asks concerned, "a few burns and a broken bone or two..but ok" he whispers. Isane slings one of his arms on her shoulder flash stepping to safe place to heal his wounds, after setting up a barrier she begins her work. After two hours of working she sees that his breathing is still ragged she leans in to give mouth to mouth but is shocked when he kisses her. She blushes brightly as he sits up bandaged like a mummy, "Nice kiss" he smirks. Isane gasps, "Why did kiss me?" she asked, still blushing, "sorry but you're really cute and i wanted to...sorry for taking advantage" he blushes. Isane shakes her head, clearing her throat she hands him back his coat, "Mitsuomi that transformation what was that?" she asks. He slipped his coat back on, "Well its called Mental Treason...its a trigger word to use my hollow powers and use a nearly full body transformation...As you can see my hollow powers are different and it affords me this change but i can only use it for several minutes. Its puts a tremendous amount strain on the body though" he replies. Isane stares at him, "Well...lets get going we got one more thing to do before we depart" he says hand on his chin, "Ano...what's that" she asks puzzled. Mitsuomi turned to her, "Well i wanted see if aizen left anything behind" he says, "Well Captain Kurotsuchi is here also maybe he can" isane says, "Oh..Sou ka...well lets leave to that creepy clown" he says shuddering.

The two flash step to the top of Las Noches, mitsuomi opens a garganta to karakura town and they depart. Arriving in karakura town the two say their goodbyes, "It was nice meeting you Mitsuomi" she says shyly, "Maybe we will see each other again" he says smiling. Isane blushes again "sure...bye" she says flash stepping away. Mitsuomi cracks a smirk, "Definitely" he says, leaping atop a ruined building, he seeing several squad 4 members attending to the injured as he passes, "aizen must went all out...left nothing to chance" he thought. He Senses a familar reiatsu and he stops, nearing the source he sees Yoruichi sitting crosslegged near a young woman with black hair. She was covered in bandages and missing an arm, nearing them yoruichi looks up her eyes red from crying. Mitsuomi sits down next to her with his arms folded, "Its Soifon huh...from the looks of it she gave her it all" he said sadly, "how is she?" he asked. Yoruichi sighed wearily, "She's stable they're planning on moving her soon" she said, wiping a tear from her eye. Yoruichi then starts explaining what happened while he was in hueco mundo. "Sou ka...it seems no one came out completely unharmed" he said, standing. "But Ichigo paid the biggest" yoruichi added. "Its a shame...i wanted to face the guy who beat aizen" he smirked. "What will you do now mitsuomi" yoruichi asked, looking at the sunset. "Easy...I will become a Captain in the 13 Court Guard Squads" he smiled.

Unknown to them four sets of eyes were watching them, one uttered "Your alive after all Mitsuomi...

**To be continued..**

**A/N: thats all for chapter 5 thank you for reading. Next chapter will contain a 2yr time skip and the start of the main plot as for the four unknown ppl they will be revealed in ch 7...**

**1: like the claws of a dragon**

**2: the scythes shatters into hundreds of chains then burning the enemy within a black flame**

**Peace!**


	7. A New Begining

**A/N: this chapter will feature a 2yr time skip and will a prelude fight for next chapter, as for mitsuomi and isane pairing i'm going to try and touch on it in this chapter, also the unknown ppl at the end of ch5. i will try to introduce them in chapter 7...so enjoy and please review...**

**Disclaimer: i do not own bleach...**

* * *

**Ch-6: A New Begining**

Yoruichi blinked in shock, "Mitsuomi are you serious...become a Captain" yoruichi asked shocked, "I'll ask the Head Captain personally to at least consider me" mitsuomi said, sitting back down. Mitsuomi raised one finger, "There is also one card i can play that may sway him" he smiled, "really whats that" yourichi smirked. Mitsuomi leaned back, "You may not know this but both my father and grandfather served in squad 1 a long time ago" he said looking at the sunset, "Seriously how do you know" yoruichi said staring, "Captain Hikifune told me...thats one of reasons she took me in and let me go to the academy" he whispered. Mitsuomi sighed, "She and Captain Ukitake allowed me to search the Daireishokairo for anything about them...all i found that they both were killed in action nothing more" he said softly. Mitsuomi looked down at Soifon, "maybe your...little bee will trust me" he said, leaning closer to her but despite being unconsious. Soifon punched him right in the face. Mitsuomi fell backwards, Yoruichi held her mouth laughing, "You can always hope" she said, slapping him on the back.

One month later there was to be a party to celebrate the victory of the Winter War. Seeing an opportunity to speak to the Head Captain, mitsuomi headed to the soul soceity with kisuke and yoruichi, their sentences had been reduced allowing them to return freely. Arriving with the group he was immedately greeted by a familiar face, "Mitsuomi is that you..my goodness so you really are alive" spoken by Captain Ukitake, "That i am " he greeted smiling. As the two caught up they headed to the sqaud 4 barracks, "are you to here to see someone" ukitake questioned, "Ano...yea actually i am" he smiled, "Who...who tell me" ukitake asked. Mitsuomi started to blush slightly, "Well its...Lt Kotetsu i wanted to thank her for her help in hueco mundo" he mutterd. Ukitake smiled, "Sou ka...Unohana taicho is very proud of all her hard work" ukitake said. They entered and were greeted by hanataro who guided them to Captian Unohana office. They sat for a few minutes, when the door opened revealimg Captain Unohana her trademark warm smile beaming, "Hisahiburi Unohana-Taicho" mistuomi said bowing, "As to you Mitsuomi" she smiled, "Isane told me she met a young man in hueco mundo named mitsuomi and that he saved her life...So i thank you" she said, sitting down in her chair. Ukitake leaned in closer, "He is actually here see Lt Kotetsu...Retsu" ukitake said. Mitsuomi had a slight blush turning away from them. Unohana laughed, "she doing her rounds maybe you can catch up to her" she smiled, "Thank you both...see ya later" he said exiting the office. Mitsuomi headed to the Sogo Kyugo Tsumesho in the hopes of finding isane, walking through the doors he saw many people been treated. He asked around to get her whereabouts but was told she was with a paitent, deciding wait he sat in chair. He felt little out place considering he was dresses in street clothes, a pair of stonewash jeans with a white button up shirt and a black vest, many people stared but he just ignored it.

Isane was making her daily rounds when one of the nurses told her she had a vistor, walking in their direction she stopped when she saw him. She ducked into an empty room holding her chest, "he came to see me...what could he want?" she thought. She decides to be courageous and talk to him, she adjusts her uniform heading towards him, "Mitsuomi what are you doing here?" she says nearing him, "Simple i came to see you" he smiled. Blushing slightly Isane grabs his hand leading him outside, "Why" she asks seriously. Mitsuomi bows, "First to thank you for healing me and to see if you were going to the party tonite" he says looking around. Isane's demeanor turned sad, "Gomen but i have a shift so i'll miss it" she said sadly. "Sou ka...what times your shift end" he questioned, "midnight" she anwsers, "Alrite i'll let get back work...Ja ne Isane" he said leaving, "Bye" she waved.

Later that night as Isane finished her shift, she sat in the squad 4 cafeteria drinking some tea, "Maybe i should have gone, kiyone there and everyone else" she thought, "So there you are" a voice said, turning to the voice Isane sees mitsuomi standing by the door holding a few boxes, "Why are you here?" she asked standing, "Since you couldn't go to the party...i brought the party to you" he smiled. Mitsuomi layed the boxes on the table opening them revealing the food from the party, "I didn't know what you like so i bought a little of everything" he said sitting down. The two sat talking about many things, her fear of kamaboko to his love of ramen. Looking up at clock isane notices its almost 3am, "i should get going its really late" she said, "oh i guess our date ran late" he laughed. Isane blinked, "Date" she blushed, " just teasing...but you had fun?" he asked, "Yeah...i guess" she shyly said, "good i'll walk you out" he said walking with her, "Oyasumi" she said heading to her barrack. Mitsuomi smiled waving, "Oyasumi Isane" he said flash stepping away.

The next day mitsuomi headed to squad 1 barracks, Captain Ukitake had spoken to the Head Captain into granting him a brief audience. Arriving at his destination, he is greeted by Lt Sasakibe who told him it would be a few minutes. Entering the hall mitsuomi sees the imposing figure of Head Captain Yamamoto, despite losing an arm he is the unquestioned leader of The Gotei 13. "I thank you in advance for see me on short notice SouTaicho" mitsuomi said kneeling and bowing. Yamamoto stared at him for a few minutes taking in his demeanor, "its seems Aizen's declaration that you were killed nearly a century ago were false" he spoke. Mitsuomi nodded, "Hai" he softly said, "Why have you come kodomo" yamamoto boomed. Mitsuomi looked up, "I have come with a humble request that i be considered for one of the vacant Captain's positions" he said seriously. Yamamoto looked at him, "Why should i consider you for this, you were a fourth seat and before that a 12th seat, then their is your 100yr disapperance" yamamoto uttered, "That may be true Sir but in the past i have proven myself worthy of at least a consideration" he said standing, "If that is not enough...then call it a request from the son and grandson of two of your best men" he spoke staring at the soutaicho.

Yamamoto chuckled after hearing mitsuomi words, "you're just like your father Shishio" he stated. Mitsuomi blinked shocked, "You knew...Sir" he asked, "Of course since the moment i first saw you, both your father and grandfather had knack for hiding their true strength as do you kodomo" yamamoto questioned, "Yes Sir" he nodded, "when Captain Hikifune had me enrolled at the academy she told me surpress my reiatsu" he replied. Yamamoto placed his pen on the table, "Well Kiriyu i will give this some thought...you may leave" yamamoto boomed. Mitsuomi's eyes lit up, "Atigatogozaimashita Soutaicho" he said bowing. The Soutaicho chuckled a she left, "Which squad do you want if your accepted kodomo?" he asked, "why the 5th of course' he said disappearing. Mitsuomi decides to head to the squad 4 to see isane before heading back to the world of the living to await the Soutaicho's decsion. Mitsuomi passed the different divisions but sensed someone following, deciding to let them as he made his way to fourth. Nearing the edge of the third division he stopped ducking down an alley vanishing. His stalker appeared giving chase only to lose him, "where could he be" the person muttered, turning around and narrowly dodged a right cross. The stalker staggered back, "Why are you following me" mitsuomi spat. The stalker charged forward trying to land a left hook but mitsuomi counterd with a left kidney punch. The stalker staggered a bit but took an right uppercut to the jaw, falling to his knees. The stalker looked up at his opponent while trying to stand, the man in front of him was wearing clothes from human world, a pair of dress pants with white shirt, black vest and a tie which was lossened. He saw a vertcal scar on his face, his eyes widen when he recognized the person in front of him, "Chief yurushitekudasai' he spoke, dropping to one knee fist in the ground. Mitsuomi smirked, "Easy saburo i'm not your chief anymore" mitsuomi said, "Stand up man" he added. Saburo stood admiring his former chief, "did Soifon send you" mitsuomi asked, "No sir i came on my own...i felt a trace of your reiatsu and came to investigate" saburo anwserd. Mitsuomi tapped saburo's shoulder, "Good tracking...nice to see your skills haven't diminished" mitsuomi smirked. Saburo bowed, "Thank you sir...now i will take my leave" he said, "you may not be my chief anymore but i will follow your orders without fail" he added. Saburo vanished in a flash leaving mitsuomi to his thoughts. Mitsuomi neared the fouth division whe he saw Isane heading back to the gate, "Oi...Isane wait up" he shouted. Isane turned to greet him, "hello mitsuomi how are you" she smiled, "Fine i just wanted to say hi before i left' he said, "you're leaving" she asked, "yeah my business is done and i'm heading back to the living world" he spoke. As the two said their goodbyes, the two parted Isane thought "could i be falling for him" as she headed into the fourth.

The next few months saw many changes, a new Central 46, Rose Otoribashi and Kensei Muguruma were reinstated as Captains of the 3rd and 9th and Rukia Kuchiki was promoted to Lt. of squad 13. Now two years after the Winter War the final vacant Captain's spot will be filled. The Sereitei was a buzz on the identity of the new GoBantai Taicho. Some people thought it could be the newly repowered Ichigo Kurosaki, while others thought it would be Shinji Hirako. A Captain's meeting was called to introduce the new taicho. Head Captain Yamamoto sat in front of two lines of 11 captains and 13 lieutenants, "I call this meeting to order" he boomed. Outside the meeting hall a young man stood looking out on the balcony, he wore a sleeveless haori altered to have a hood and red scarf around his neck, "Kiriyu Taicho its time" said a squad one member. Mitsuomi turned around and adjusted his clothes "Right" he replied. The Soutaicho echoed through the room "I present the new Gobantai Taicho Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he boomed. A gasp fell over the hall as the door opened revealing mitsuomi, wearing a sleeveless shihakusho under his haori, slimmed down hakama and black english riding boots, a long arm sleeve on his left arm glove and regular black glove on his right, with zetsuei tucked at side.

Mitsuomi could feel twenty six sets of eyes watching him, he spent the last two years working for this goal now its in his hands, "Now i can unravel my past" he thought. Soifon left her place in line, "You...how are you captain!" shouted Soifon, "he was reccommended by old man Yama and we agreed" anwsered Shunsui, "plus he took the captain's proficiency test" he added. Soifon glared at mitsuomi while retaking her place in line, "Captain Kiriryu you have the floor" boomed the soutaicho, "Thank you Soutaicho...first its an honor to be apart of the Gotei 13 again. I look around this room i see many familiar faces and a few new ones...I will use all my abilites to honor this position and duty that comes with it but if that is not enough...then i'll put it all to chance...I have received permission from both Head Captain Yamamoto and Central 46...should anyone above 5th seat defeat me in battle in the next seven days. I will relinquish my title as Captain to that person and be locked in the Muken for the rest of my life" he said seriously. Isane stood wide-eyed behind her captain, "Why would you do that take such a gamble" she thought, "Mitsuomi you would dare tarnish the prestige of captain with your gamble" byakuya stated, glaring. Yamamoto slammed his cane, "Enough this was one of the conditions i asked of Kiriryu when he accepted the title" boomed yamamoto. The assembly looked at each other shocked as what they heard. The meeting continued mitsuomi displaying his hollowfied features.

The Captains left and mitsuomi walked with is new Lt Momo Hinamori, "Ano...taicho are sure you made a wise decision what if your beaten?" she asked, "I won't be Hinamori and i'll tell you why when we arrive at the barracks" he said walking. The two neared the 5th when several squad 11 guys appeared, "so guys...whats up...gotta a problem" mitsuomi smirked. The group snickered, "Yea we heard if you're beat...we get to be captain" one laughed, "Momo stay back i'll handle this alone" he said, take a battojutsu stance. The men charged at him but before she could blink the fight was over, all ten men were on the ground. Momo stared in shock, "Taicho did you kill them?" she asked, "Sorry but i can't" he said showing her is sword, "The blade is reversed" she said staring at the sword, "you're correct zetsuei senses my intentions if i want to kill the blade is normal but i don't it stays reversed" he explains. When they entered the barracks, momo assemblies the squad to meet their new Taicho. Some are impressed and other are nervous will this taicho be like last, most of the squad are still reeling from aizen, "Alrite minna i am mitsuomi your new captain, now i know that for some of you its hard to trust me but i will be best to gain your trust and i expect you to do your best " he smiled. As the rest of the squad went back to their duties, mitsuomi and momo toured the barracks, electing to take the first floor room as his office and quarters.

The two sat in the barrack's courtyard talking about several things, "To anwser your question from earlier i can think of one person would actually take my offer, most of the captains know me and no subordinate would act if their captain didn't you see" he explained, "well then who would" momo asked. Mitsuomi closed his eyes chuckling, "This person would have to know my abilites and my weakness...Isn't that right...Shaolin" mitsuomi smirked, at that moment a sword was at his neck. Soifon stood ready to strike him down, "Taicho" momo shrieked, "Easy momo i'm fine" he said raising his hand. "So you wanna face me Shaolin oh sorry Soifon...my mistake" he smiled, "Bastard how can you show your face here after what you did" she spat, "i'll make sure you spend the rest of your days in the Muken" she added. Mitsuomi glanced over, "Lt Hinamori send a hell butterfly to Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kyoraku to be our witness and Captain Unohana requesting medical support if need, tell them to meet us at Sokyoku hill in hour...will that surfice Soifon" he asked. Soifon stood glaring, "Yes it will" she said vanishing. Momo headed off to deliver the messages and he prepared for a fight, "This will be a very good show' he said walking to his office.

**to be continued**

**bio: Saburo Gio..sole member of fourth division of stealh force under mitsuomi very loyal to mitsuomi and is a great tracker.**


	8. New allies-Old allies

**A/N: ch7 is live read review of course**

**Disclaimer: i don't own bleach or music just the plot and oc's**

* * *

**Ch7-New allies/Old allies**

Sokyoku hill would be the site of the duel between Captains Soifon and Kiriryu, arriving at the hill were Captains Kyoraku, Hitsugaya and Unohana followed by Lts. Matsumoto, Hinamori, Kotetsu and Ise. All watched as both Soifon and Mitsuomi arrived, "This will be intense" said Shunsui, "hopefully no one is hurt" said Retsu. Mitsuomi stood smiling, "Where is your Lt.?" he asked, "i don't need him here this won't take long" she spat. Mitsuomi chuckled, "Well how bout a wager if i beat you...i want someone from your squad" he smirked, "who?" she spat. Mitsuomi cleared his throat, "Come out!" he shouts, as a man in a stealth force uniform appears, "I want him Saburo Gio to join my squad" he said pointing, "take him he's is useless" she smirked. Mitsuomi tilted his head to the side, "Oh really there is a reason i called him my shadow" he smiled. Mitsuomi heads towards their witnesses, "thank you for coming" he said, slipping off his haori, "Worried" he smiled, handing Isane his hoari, sword and scarf. Isane fidgetted slightly, "A little but i know you will be alrite" she whispered. Mitsuomi kisses her forehead before heading off to his duel, "Ohhh Isane i had no idea you two were dating" beamed Rangiku. Isane simply blushed their relationship was off and on the first year but in few days would be the one year anniversay of steady dating. He had even deicided to take her to the world of the living for their anniversary.

Mitsuomi and Soifon stood face to face, "lets start slow first hakuda then sword play that fine right?" he said, putting up his barrier. Soifon glared, "Thats fine" she said, setting her zanpakuto on the ground near her hoari. Toshiro raised his hand, "Go!" he shouted and the duel was on, "Hey soifon you do remember my speed" mitsuomi smirked charging forward, his speed kicked up dust, as he leaped up and slammed his left fist into the ground. Soifon dodged while his fist collided with the ground creating a two foot wide crater, "he's faster than before but i have the advantage" she thought. She flash stepped towards him landing several punches and kicks but he came out mostly unharmed, Mitsuomi steadily used a one-two combo but soifon made it difficult to land any, "she is faster due to her smaller body...for every punch i throw she can throw two" he thought. The other watched intently, "Soifon Taicho seems to be winning" commented Toshiro, "due mainly to her smaller frame...if Mitsuomi would have connected with that first punch...it might of been over" said Shunsui, "Both have faced each other in the past while in squad 2, the real duel will happen once they draw their swords" said Saburo. Soifon dodges a spinning roundhouse from Mitsuomi, flipping backwards she sees her sword, deciding it was time she went for it. Isane threw Mitsuomi his sword, slipping it into belt he took his stance. Soifon took first swing a horizontal slash but Mitsuomi countered with a quick draw, sparks fly from the impact. Soifon sword swings were faster due to the smaller sword she carried but mitsuomi counterd each swing with his own, "Their swordmanship is excellent no wasted movements" commented Shunsui. Soifon swung left as mitsuomi sidestepped, "are you ready to release your sword!" shouted Soifon, "nope not yet but you can" he smirked.

Soifon gripped the hilt of her swird, "Jinteki Shakusetu Suzumebachi" she shouted, releasing her zanpakuto it took the shape of a gauntlet with a stinger on the end. Soifon reiatsu began to rise, her speed increased making it difficult for mitsuomi to keep up at the moment, "He's keeping up but not for long" she thought, increasing her speed even more, she created 15 clones of herself. All the clones charged Mitsuomi from all directions, standing firm he brought the hilt to his right shoulder the blade pointing upward. Mitsuomi never moves but clanging of swords echos, "amazing his quicksword has gotten faster" commented Saburo. The stared shocked, "I see his swings are faster than we can see and it appears as if he is not moving" Nanao anwsered. The clones disappeared showing Mitsuomi with several homonka on his body. Isane gasped staring at the one on his face as the blood trickled down his face. Mitsuomi thumbed the blood on his cheek, "Pretty impressive Soifon outta 15 clones five made their mark" thought mitsuomi, "had enough mitsuomi will you admit defeat!" shouted Soifon. Mitsuomi simply smirked making Soifon more angry, she charged mitsuomi who simply dodged his smirk ever present. As the duel continued more homonkas appeared now counting ten in all, "he's underestimating me...that bastard always smiling" thought Soifon, "Fight me seriously Mitsuomi stop treating this like a game!" Soifon shouted, stopping in front of him.

Mitsuomi stood in front of her his smirk gone, "underestimating you...maybe you're right and i'm sorry" he said sheathing his sword, taking his battojutsu stance but with his right hand slightly lower, "just remember you asked for this" he said. Saburo's eyes widen as he recognized the stance, "Soifon Taicho look out!" he shouted. Soifon stared as mitsuomi vanished not by flash step but something similar, appearing behind she barely dodged the swing but it left a 8ft long gash in ground. The others looked at saburo, "Saburo you knew that move...why did tell Soifon Taicho to move?" asked Toshiro, "I did its called Shutensatsu it literally means instant kill, anyone hit by it dies before they hit the ground" he stated. The two stared at one another both knew this was it, both charged hoping to end it, in a clang of swords soifon appeared to be the victor striking a homomka on his chest but mitsuomi fooled her. Soifon stared wide eyed, "Utsusemi damn he got me" she thought as three blades surrounded her neck, "do you yield soifon" the three clones asked, "Yes" she said glaring. All present rushed to them congratulating them on a great duel, Unohana and Isane began healing their wounds.

Mitsuomi and Soifon sat crosselegged as they were healed, soifon have several cuts and brusies and he had ten homoka marks and a few bruises as well, "You're not mad that i won are you?" he asked, "No i'm not" she said scowling, "Good wait till i tell Lady Yoruichi that her liitle bee still hasn't beaten me" he laughed. A tick mark appeared on soifon's forhead in fit of rage she punched mitsuomi in the face knocking him backwards. Mitsuomi writhed on the ground, "Itai Itai" he shouted, "Leave Lady Yoruichi out of this!" she shouted. Mitsuomi hides behind Isane who was shaking, "you're right i'm sorry...Lady Yoruichi wouldn't care...because she knows you can't beat me anyway" he laughed, this time dodging a kick. Soifon chased mitsuomi around his barrier like two kids fighting, everyone could only laugh. the next seven days went off with no problems, no challenged mitsuomi after hearing of soifon's defeat, even kenpachi because he was fixated on fighting ichigo.

**A few days Later**

A senkaimon opened in front of Urahara shoten, exiting were mitsuomi and Isane hand in hand carrying each a suitcase, "Welcome back you two" smirked yoruichi. Mitsuomi smiled, "Thanks...did you get everything?" he asked, "oh of course...here are the train tickets and the address of the hotel in tokyo also your gigai are inside" smiled yoruichi, "Thank you Lady yoruichi from both of us" he smiled, heading into the shop they slipped into their gigai. Mitsuomi wore a pair of black jeans with a navy blue shirt and white k-swiss shoes with blue strings, while Isane wore a light purple dress with flower prints that fell just below her knees and dark blue low heels. Saying their goodbyes the pair headed to train station which took them to tokyo, arriving a few hours later but during the train ride Isane seemed nervous, "Nervous honey?" he asked, "a little its our anniverssary...i feel like this a dream" she shyly said. Mitsuomi chuckled, "Don't worry tonight will be perfect" he smirked giving a her a kiss. They arrived at the hotel around sunset, "The view is beautiful mitsuomi" she said, looking out the window, "i can see tokyo tower from here" she added, "I'm glad you like it, this hotel has a resturant so we won't have to go far for dinner" he said, glancing at phone book. Isane sat down on the bed her phone in hand texting her sister kiyone, "We are in tokyo enjoying our time" she sent, a few minutes she got a response, "good luck sis make sure you get him into bed ttyl" the text read. Isane blushed brightly, later that night the pair arrived at the resturant, mitsuomi wore a black dress suit with a crimson red shirt and a white tie, "you look stunning dear" he smiles. Isane wore a dark blue evening gown with a white shawl and a blue rose in her hair, "thank you as do you honey" she blushed. After being shown to their table, Mitsuomi sat Isane in her chair while giving her a present, "Happy Anniversary my love" he smiled, wrapping a necklace around her neck, "Oh its wonderful mitsuomi i love you" she smiled, "i love you too isane" he said kissing her. The meal progressed and a person started playing the piano, the song was Fur elise, many couples got up and started dancing near the piano, "Care to dance?" asked mitsuomi, "i don't know" she blushed. Mitsuomi took her hand and lead Isane to dance floor, after a few miss steps Isane got the hang of it and they swayed to the music, after the song ended they headed back their seats.

Unknown to them a young man is watching them from his table, he has short spiky silver hair with smokey grey eyes, "You look great mitsu-nii" he thought, reaching for his phone. He dialed several numbers and the line connected, "hello" a voice uttered, "I'm watching him now...he is with a girl and their enjoying dinner...they look so cute" he laughed, "Make contact when he is alone Itsuki" the voice said. "Hai Hai...Soichiro-nii" Itsuki said closing his phone. Mitsuomi looked up, "Ready to head back to room?" he asked sipping his wine, "Yeah i'm a little sleepy" Isane whispered, as they stood up Itsuki walked past whispering "mitsu-nii" he heard. Mitsuomi stood slightly shaking after hearing that nickname, "couldn't be...only they call me that" he thought looking for the guy, who headed to the large balcony outside, "Something wrong mitsuomi you look shocked" Isane asked concerned. Mitsuomi turned smiling, "hmm...i'm ok...could you head back alone for now i sensed something" he asked, "a hollow" she asked taking his hand, "Probably not but i wanna be sure" he said. Isane headed for the elevator to their room as mitsuomi headed to the balcony. Mitsuomi reached the balcony the cool night breeze hit his skin as he looked for his stalker, seeing him seated at small table, approaching him the man stood up smiling "been awhile mitsu-nii huh?" he grinned, "Who are you? mitsuomi asked, "forgot us already how sad" he faked cried. Mitsuomi grabbed his collar "who's us...anwser me" he asked angrily, "Well the others especially Mitsukuni...you remember him huh roku" he stated, as mitsuomi released his collar.

Mitsuomi stood wide-eyed, "Impossible you were killed all those years ago" he whispered, reaching into his pocket for cigarette, "Itsuki but how are you alive? Tarukane told me you were all killed" he asked sitting down. Itsuki sighed leaning back, "We escaped to the world of living thanks mitsukuni using his bankai but he paid the price" itsuki said, "Why are you here? how did you find me?" he asked. Itsuki leans on the table,"Simple we want you back in the rokukage" Itsuki states. The two go on talking for nearly an hour, "at least consider it the rokukage isn't the same without its number six...ciao mitsu-nii" Itsuki said, leaving mitsuomi to his thoughts. Mitsuomi sat dumbfounded smoking his cigarette, one of his reasons for being the way he is was the loss of the rokukage. Their deaths forced him get stronger all in the hopes of avenging them but now their back and alive, "Why now...could be because of that?...its clear they want me back but i can't i'm a captain now...i need to know why" he thought. Mitsuomi headed back to his room Itsuki words still on his mind to find Isane sound asleep, deciding not to wake her, he layed on the couch thinking, "i feel a whole world of trouble is just over the horizon" he thought falling asleep.

In a room in a large mansion on the outskirts of karakura town sat three people at a large table, "soon mitsuomi will be back with real family" said a young woman with black hair and emerald eyes, "don't be so sure Reina he could decline" stated a man with short brown hair. "Enough Hiro, Reina if he comes back will not be by his choice but ours" stated a young man with long black hair tied in ponytail with dark eyes, "Yes Soichiro" both reina and hiro said before leaving. Soichiro smirked thinking "very soon all that i desire will be in my grasp, with your help of course akuma no ko" he thought.

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N :Ch 7 is done thank you for reading. Next chaper will be called a "betrayal of trust" it will feature the return of the rokukage members and mitsuomi sudden betrayal how will this affect all around him?**

**Peace**


	9. Betrayal of Trust

**A/N****: CH8 is up**

**Disclaimer-i dont own bleach**

* * *

**CH8: A Betrayal of Trust**

**A few days after the encounter**

Mitsuomi sits in his office his mind still racked with Itsuki's offer of returning to the Rokukage "this is troublesome" he thought. Mitsuomi was shook from his thoughts by Hinamori, "Taicho...taicho i have the list you wanted" she said handing him the report, "Thank you hinamori" he said, reading the report of seated officers for the squad. Mitsuomi rested his head on his right hand, "This is hopeful...most of the seated officers stayed after aizen defection but the higher ranks namely 3rd and 4th seat transferred...currently at 5th seat is Seiryu Itou and at 6th seat Asuka Sakyo" he thought. Mitsuomi looked up from the report, "Hinamori what kinda man is Seiryu, is he good at leading people" he asked reading another report, "well sir he has kept the squad morale up since the war and he has been doing the paperwork while i was in the hospital" she said, signing several papers. Mitsuomi nodded, "I see thats good well i've decided starting tommorrow Seiryu will be our new 3rd seat, Saburo will be the new 4th seat and all other officers will be moved up one seat" he said standin,. "I'll be back later Hinamori, inform Seiryu and Asuka of my desecion" he said leaving, "yes Captain" momo replied. Mitsuomi walked in silence, "Taicho" spoke Saburo, "Geez...man you really know how to sneak up on people...walk with me awhile" mitsuomi smiled. The two walked side by side, "so you getting accustomed to the new squad?" asked mitsuomi, "Hai" saburo replied. Saburo wore a sleeveless shishakusho like mitsuomi, his blonde hair blew in the wind at his side a short sword, "Saburo starting tommorrow you will this squad's new fourth seat...i expect your best" mitsuomi said, "Hai" replied Saburo. A few days later a young man was speaking to Seiryu, "Seiryu-sama, its seems the captain has been spiltting his time not just here at the barracks but the archives as well" said one of his underlings, "i see good work, continue to follow him also be wary of Saburo Gio" Seiryu coolly said. The underling vanished to continue his trailing of mitsuomi, "once i sway the whole squad to my side i will kill this Kiriyu and become the new Gobantai Taicho" he thought smugly.

In the world of the living the members of the Rokukage excluding Mitsukuni, who is confined to a bed, sit contemplating their goal of bringing mitsuomi back into the fold, "Are you sure he can bring him back to our side Hiro?" said Soichiro sitting at head of the large table, "yes he can his zanpakuto will allow him to sway mitsuomi back to our side" anwsered Hiro. As soichiro and hiro conitnued the talk, the door opened revealing a young man with short ink colored hair and brown eyes, on his neck the symbol for six, "Ahh you have arrived Karasu please take your seat" said soichiro, "Hai Yukimura-sama" karasu said sitting down. Soichiro leaned forward, "Now karasu can your zanpakuto bring our wayward comrade home" soichiro asked, his hands under his chin, "Yes my zanpakuto Akuma Ningyo(**Demon puppetry**) will allow me to bring him back" he said. Soichiro leaned back, "Good...now i'll have you, Reina and Itsuki head to the soul soceity and retrieve him, you will have three months to prepare" soichiro said, "Hai Soichiro-sama" anwsered karasu. Meanwhile in the Soul Soceity mitsuomi sat the roof of the 5th squad barracks staring at stars cigarette in his mouth, when he feels a familiar reiatsu, "This where you are hiding" Isane spoke appearing next him, "and your smoking too" she adds. Mitsuomi shifted, "Gomen its calms me down" he said putting the cigarette out, "Is something wrong?" she asked concerned, "Nah...just a feeling that a storm is coming and i can't stop it" he said looking at the half moon, "don't worry i'll be by your side no matter what" she said laying her head on his chest, "thanks dear" he said kissing the top of her head. Little did they know that in three months their happy lives would be torn apart.

Three months later a Captain's meetings was held to address a concern brought up by Mitsuomi, as the Captains stood in two rows listening to the Soutaicho, "Kiriyu Taicho whats is the problem you would like to address" boomed the Soutaicho, as mitsuomi walked forward, he feels a sharp pain in his head, grabbing his head he screams, dropping to his knees. The others were in shock, "Mitsuomi whats wrong?" asks unohana rushing to his side, "something attacking me" he screams. Ukitake also rushed to his side, "Where mitsuomi we don't see anything?" asks Ukitake looking around, "Inside" he screams, clenching his head. Mitsuomi gets to his feet all while screaming in pain and staggering towards the door. The captains reactions are varied from shock to concern and to anticipation by kenpachi to horror by ukitake, unknown to all the reason for this is outside the seiretei in the 5th district of the western rukon. Reina and Itsuki watched as Karasu sat on a hill, his zanpakuto released in the form of a puppets and a pair of gauntlets used to control others, "good mitsuomi...thats it...you belong to us now...don't resist...now let me restore your powers back to before you started resisting your dark nature" he says eyes closed.

At the meeting hall, mitsuomi's purple and black reiatsu pulses wildly as his screams get louder, the captains stand ready for anything as the hall shakes, walls start to crack. The others looked in awe, "No way his reiatsu is rising" shouted toshiro, mitsuomi screams echoed through out the hall several squad one members fainted due the heavy reiatsu, the area shakes with his power, "What a monstrous power its terrible, i can't even apporoach" said Soifon shielding her eyes, as quickly as it happened it stopped, mitsuomi dropped to knees his head down. Unohana slowly approached him, "Mitsuomi we're here talk to us?" she asked, laughter is all they hear from him, he slowly rises to feet his back to them. Mitsuomi slicks back his hair, "Hahahahaha...Subarishi...i'm finally free" he laughs. Mitsuomi turns around revealing a maniacal smile, his eyes glazed over, "What do you mean free Kiriyu?" asked Sajin, "Simple i'm finally back to who i was before i was tainted by you people" he smirked. Mitsuomi softly chuckled, "Before joining the Gotei 13?" asked Kensei, "Soda ne" he smiled, walkng towards them. He disappears in flash reappearing in front of the Soutaicho, "now Soutaicho what will you do" he smirked. Before the Soutaicho could react a jagged blade erupted from mitsuomi's chest spraying blood. Kenpachi shark like smile ever present, "you owed me fight kiriyu, now i claim it" he grinned, "Masaka you...Jodan" mutsuomi smirked, in flash the body vanished leaving just his hoari.

Mitsuomi appears in front of the door laughing, "now i will take my leave and rejoin my comrades" he laughed, "Your comrades you mean the Rokukage...kodomo" boomed Yamamoto. "Exacta...my real family and we will crush you all" he laughed sinisterly. Byakuya and Soifon charged at him to no avail they were trapped. Mitsuomi stood waving, "You're inside my Ryu Shoheki in fact your inside ten of them, don't worry though with your combined powers, you will be out in no time but i'll be long gone" he smiled, flash stepping away.

After thirty minutes the captains were free and looking for mitsuomi but there was no trace. The official order came out to the squads capture him alive, if he resist secure him any way possible. Some people took it as another captain gone rogue, members of squad 5 thought why them, was this squad cursed but were diswayed by seiryu and hinamori who believed their captain is being controlled. Isane took the news hardest fainting when she heard, the man she loved a traitor. The seireitei was locked down in the hopes of finding him. Meanwhile karasu told reina and itsuki it was success but mitsuomi was heading not to them but to the 45th district of the western rukon. "Where could he be going?" she asked, "Lets find out...time to go meet up with our little brother" itsuki shouted, the three flashstepped away.

In the 45th district of the western rukon near the mountains sat a japanese style castle, the owner is Jinbei Tarukane, he looks about 45yrs old grayish hair brown eyes. He is greedy man who was the cause of the rokukage destruction. He's into many iilegal things including thanks a hollow, he opened a doorway to Hueco Mundo and used hollows for fights against humans but he was protected by a member of the old central 46. Unknown to tarukane his death is coming for him, because sitting on a ridge overlooking the castle is mitsuomi kiriryu, "Finally after nearly 200 yrs i will have revenge" he smiles.

_Flashback _

_200yrs ago_

_The members of the Rokukage arrived at castle of Jinbei Tarukane, "Sugoi" shouted reina and itsuki. Hiro and soichiro were impressed but didn't show it, Mitsukuni walked ahead of them beside him an unimpressed young boy who looked about 15yrs old on his back a large double sided battle axe with one side chipped a keepsake from a past battle. _**(A/N: this axe and girl about to be mentioned will be explained in a coming chapter) **

_**"**__Mitsuomi what's wrong?" mitsukuni asked his young friend, "nanimonai" mistuomi anwsered sighing, "i know you miss Saya but she wouldn't like you moping around seeking battle after battle, its no way to live, she taught you that" he said patting mitsuomi's head. "I know...she taught me to better express myself instead of hiding behind my smile but thats not whats bothering me" he said looking ahead. As they arrived at the gates, they are greeted by tarukane, "Welcome Rokukage i'm happy you accepted my offer"he greeted. "Not a problem Mr. Tarukane...now what will have us doing?" mistukuni asked, "simply put...you will be my escort" jinbei said, "escort to where?" asked soichiro. Jinbei waved his fan, "Hueco Mundo, i have found a way in and i need strong escorts to explore it" he proudly said, "impossible only hollows can do that" mitsuomi said. Jinbei turned to him, "Well aren't you smart but i have found a way" jinbei said patting mitsuomi head, "You wanna keep that hand, better let go" mitsuomi glared. _

_"Enough...Mr tarukane we accept your offer" anwsered mitsukuni. Jinbei continued to explain his plan over a splendid banquet, after eating the rokukage prepared for their mission. Mitsuomi decided to leave his axe behind, the group was led to an underground room, in the room were four people in black clothes. The four performed several hand signs, it was then that the space before them fractured and spilt appeared opening into a black void. "This is a garganta the doorway to Hueco Mundo" one them spoke. "Alrite lets head out mitsuomi you take point and i'll bring up the rear" mitsukuni shouted, "Yes sir" they replied. After what seem like hours of running the group arrived at their destination the desolate expanse of hueco mundo. "What a dreary place!" shouted itsuki. _

_The a vast desert was around them a perpetual night, no lakes, buildings or even trees, a true wasteland. The group headed to a rocky outcroping to get a lay of the land, after seeing a mountain the group made the trek towards it. After an hour of walking, hollows started to appear but rokukage made short work of them but all of a sudden more and more gathered. "What the hell going on they keep coming!" shouted soichiro ,burning them with his zanpakuto, "I don't know but keep fighting!" shouted mitsukuni with his sword released also. Mitsuomi was in thick of the fight, hacking and slashing his way through the hollows, he and reina were back to back her zanpakuto Benigumo released as well. The six did their best to kill the hollows but the numbers kept growing, hiro grabbed tarukane by the throat, "why the hell did you bring us here" he glared. "I'm sorry but i needed to find a vasto lorde for my work"he pleaded, mitsukuni heard this and punched tarukane breaking his nose, "Get us out of here you bastard!" he shouted. _

_The four summoners started to open the garganta when two were killed by a large hollow, Mitsuomi charged the hollow lodging his sword in its head, "Go on get outta here i'll hold em off!" he shouted, "we won't leave you!" screamed reina clenching her bleeding arm. "She's right don't be stupid we all go together!" the others shouted, "No he is right mitsuomi is better suited for this than we are" sighed mitsukuni, "you expect us to abandon him!" reina screamed on verge of tears. "We are all injured but he is not, he will give a chance to escape!" mitsukuni shouted, after some more shouting the garganta open and the others escaped, that was the end of the rokukage. Mitsuomi kept fighting dodging cero after cero, a scythe now in hand stained with blood but the battle was taking its toll. As the the hollow surrounded him he screamed "ZETSUEI!" his reiatsu exploded, his scythe changed into a giant halberd weapon, slamming it to ground the blast killed the remaining hollows, panting heavily he spots one of the summoners still alive but mortally wounded. The man teaches mitsuomi the hand signs to open garganta before he dies, mitsuomi buries him in the sand near the rocks. _

_Mitsuomi arrives back at tarukane castle to be surronded by his men, "ahh...you survived simply amazing boy"he praised. "Where are my friends you bastard" mitsuomi spat. "Why they are dead..i alone live that was a month ago" he said fanning himself, "Uso-tsuki my friends are alive...tell me where they or you're dead" he glared. Jinbei laughed, "their dead you little brat...Kill him" he shouted. The men charged mitsuomi but he dodged landing on the roof of the gate. "Know this Jinbei my face will be the last you see before you die" he shouted, before vanishing. Jinbei simply laughed, "send word i'll offer any man his weight in gold for the head of that boy"he said. Mitsuomi would spend the next half century fending off bounty hunters._

_End Flashback_

Mitsuomi cracked a wicked grin, "Now my revenge will have no bounds...today you die Jinbei" he smirked, "Oi mitsu-nii there you!" shouted Itsuki, "Yo..." he replied waving. The three arrived in front of mitsuomi, "who's he?" mitsuomi said, pointing to Karasu, "he is the person who brought you back to us" smiled Reina. Mitsuomi simply smiled, "why are you here?" asked Itsuki, "one reason...to kill Jinbei Tarukane" he smirked, pointing to the castle. The four ventured to the castle, mitsuomi went ahead of them reaching the gate first. "Halt who are you?!" shouted a guard, pointing his spear at mitsuomi. Mitsuomi kept walking forward smiling, the guard charges him only to be killed by mitsuomi quicksword, also slashing the gate to pieces. Several guards attacked only to killed by whiplike blade, "arigato reina" smiled mitsuomi. Reina's Benigumo looked like a scimitar but blade acted like whip. "Thanks mitsu-nii" she replied, Itsuki and Karasu simply watched the fight.

One of the guards rushed into jinbei's main chamber shouting, "My lord...My lord someone is attacking the castle they claim to be the rokukage!" he pants, "Rest easy...this axe is prove enough that the rokukage are gone but if that boy was alive...we would simply kill him" Jinbei smirked, suddenly the chamber was rocked by an explosion, "My lord they're coming!" shouted the guard, "Just stay calm they will never reach here" said Jinbei. At that moment the door opened revealing mitsuomi, "hey there been awhile" he smirked, "Its you" shouted the guard, "but what about my guards?" asked Jinbei. "Huh...oh your guards, their on a permenant timeout" he smirked, "but how did you?" asked the guard seeing the bodies behind mitsuomi. "Ok then...who's next" he smiled cracking his knuckles, "Wait...just listen you've come to reclaim the great axe" Jinbei said, pointing at the axe behind him. "Hey...so you kept it huh..." he smiled, "its yours...take it" whispered Jinbei. Mitsuomi walked past Jinbei picking up the huge axe with one hand, "Huh...that huge axe reqiured three men to carry it...yet he picked up easily" thought Jinbei staring, "you know now that i think about it...i dont need this lousy thing" he said, crushing the handle of the axe. The blade fell the ground clanging, "now let me show a real weapon...Bankai" he shouted. Zetsuei turned not into a scythe but a large halberd broadsword weapon, he rested it on his shoulder staring at Jinbei. (**A/n its looks like Bankotsu Banryuu)**

Jinbei looked like a ghost staring at mitsuomi, "wait please...will you serve me again...be my new general and no one will stop us" jinbei pleads. "Hey...come on now don't you remember what i told you all those years ago?" mitsuomi asked puzzled, "what are you talking about" Jinbei half shouted. Mitsuomi cracked a grin, "I told you...my face would be the last one you before you die" he smirked. Jinbei shook in fear, "No please...have mercy" he pleaded, "Sorry...all outta mercy" grinned mitsuomi slamming the huge blade downward cleaving jinbei in half, blood flew everywhere. The guard dropped to rear, wetting his pants as mitsuomi walked by, joining his friends outside. Mitsuomi felt relief, he finally had his revenge, "What's that weapon?!" Reina shouted pointing, "its the true form of my Zetsuei" he smirked reaching the gate, "The funs all gone most of them ran off" she pouted. "Hey its about to get fun again!" shouted Itsuki pointing, ahead of them were a dozen men on horseback were charging at them full speed. "Look the castle" shouted one of the men, "him again" shouted the leader glaring at mitsuomi. "Hey there...fancy meeting you again" mitsuomi smiled, "damn you...what did you do to our lord" the leader spat, "i ended his sorry excuse of life" mitsuomi laughed. The leader growled, "A curse on you!" shouted the leader pointing his sword a mitsuomi, "are you ready to follow your lord to hell" he smirked. The leader shouted to his men "Kill them" charging forward, "you...Fools!" shouted mitsuomi leaping into the air. The huge blade spun over his head as he slammed it downward killing all twelve men instantly, the ground and his blade stained with their blood. The four returned to ridge overlooking the castle, smoke billowed was coming it, "that was too easy...shall we go mitsu-nii?" asked Itsuki. Mitsuomi stood watching the ruins of the castle, "not yet" he said pointing his left hand at the ruins. A small golf ball sized darkish purple cero appeared, shooting from his finger the cero hit the castle destroying half of it, "now we can go" he laughed. Itsuki opened a senkaimon and the four headed to the world of the living.

Isane sat in her room her eyes red from crying since she found out what happened to mitsuomi. "Mitsuomi what happened to you..." she thought. "Sis you in here" shouted Kiyone opening the door, kiyone sat next to her sister who looked like a wreck. "Isane you gotta pull yourself together, the captains will get him back" she said softly, "i know but i can't shake this feeling that something horrible will happen to him and i'll lose him forever" isane whispered, wiping away the tears. Kiyone knew that Isane loved mitsuomi but not this much, mitsuomi had given her sister something she lacked confidence to be her own woman. Kiyone soothed her sister till she fell asleep, as she headed to door, when isane whispered in her sleep, "mitsuomi please come back to me" she mumbled, closing the door Kiyone headed back to the 13th. In the Karakura town a senkaimon opened in front of a huge mansion in the outskirts of town, Reina, Itsuki, Karasu and Mitsuomi exited it. "Welcome to Eclipse Mansion our home" shouted Itsuki, entering the mansion they were greeted by a butler who led them to a room with a large staircase.

"Welcome back mitsuomi" a voiced echoed, looking up mitsuomi saw Soichiro walking down the steps, he was wearing a white suit with a black shirt and a white tie, "good to be back soichiro" mitsuomi smiled. Soichiro smirked, "finally the Rokukage are back to full strength" he smiled, "not all...where's mitsukuni?" asked mitsuomi. Soichiro led him to a bedroom, entering the room mitsuomi saw mitsukuni laying in the bed his body bandaged head to toe except for his face, "what happened" mitsuomi asked. "Tarukane tried to kill us when arrivved back to his keep, mitsukuni used his bankai to help us escape to the living world" he softly said, "i see" mistuomi whispered. The two left the room bowing to their sleeping leader, soichiro showed mistuomi his new room, "here you go the closets full of clothes pick what you want" soichiro said leaving. Mitsuomi looked around the room it was huge, large windows a huge bed, plopping of the bed mitsuomi layed back thinking, "i'm finally back home...now i can search for that thing and unravel everything" he thought.

**to be continued**

**A/N: ch8 is done next chapter will feature the return of the rokukage and a fight between Rukia Renji Ichigo vs Reina Itsuki and Mitsuomi...now dont hate me but ichigo will lose and orihime will join the rokukage**

**Stay tuned**

**P.S. Karasu time is ticking to an end**

**Peace! **


	10. Darkside

**A/N: CH9 IS LIVE**

**DISCLAIMER=I DONT OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED**

* * *

**CH9-DARK SIDE**

It has been nearly 24hrs since mitsuomi sudden defection, tensions were high and no one knew where he had gone, his reiatsu had been tracked to the 45th district of the western rukon but vanished. A Captain's meeting was convened to present the stealth force finding and discuss their next move concerning mitsuomi. The team stood giving the report, "After tracing Captaini Kiriyu reiatsu to district 45 in the west, we discovered a demolished castle owned by Jinbei Tarukane. After finding several survivors, they said a man matching his description attacked the castle with three others but they vanished sometime later" reported a man from the stealth force. The captains were shocked that he would attack this castle, "what reason would he attack this castle?" spoke Shunsui.

"The better question is why would he go after this tarukane person?" asked Rose, "Ano...maybe i know" spoke Hinamori. "Momo do you know" asked Toshiro, "well shiro-chan...before he disappeared he often spoke of this man and that he was doing illegal things, also he said that now he can bring him to justise" anwsered Momo. "What kind of iilegal things i wonder?" asked Kensei, "when you searched the place did you find anything unusual?" he added. "Yes Sir...we found reminats of hollow reiatsu as well as a small arena underground for fighting" the man stated. Some of the captains gasped hearing this news but all wondered if mitsuomi was being controlled, why would he attack this place? The Soutaicho slammed his cane getting everyone attention "Your orders are to search the soul soceity for mitsuomi kiriyu...also Lts Arabrai and Kuchiki will go to The human world and search there...Dismissed" he boomed, "Yes Sir" everyone shouted shunpoing away.

In Karakura town Rukia and Renji arrived at urahara shop, "welcome what can i do for two?" said urahara, "We are looking for Kiriyu Taicho" spoke rukia. Rukia continued to explain what happened and their mission, "sou ka...rukia are sure he said rokukage?" asked kisuke, rukia nodded. "If he did then it won't be easy to bring him back without incident" he said, "why are they that dangerous?" asked renji, "yes they were" he sighed. "The Rokukage were a group of rouge soul reapers...all them were as strong as captains but they disappeared about 200 yrs ago" he explained. Kisuke went on to explain what he knew about them but it was limited. Meanwhile at Eclipse mansion the Rokukage sat at a large table waiting for mitsuomi, the door opened revealing mitsuomi wearing a black military unform, it looked as if he stepped out of a WWII novel. The others wore similar outfits except for reina who had a skirt, thigh high boots with fishnets.

"Welcome home mitsuomi" greeted the others, mitsuomi simply bowed, "so whats on the agenda?" he asked sitting down, "unfortunately you are not officially back in the fold mitsu-nii" said itsuki. Mitsuomi propped his legs on the table smirking, "i figured as much...i take it he replaced me since my symbol is gone" he said pointing at karasu, "yes" nodded Hiro, "Soichiro would it be wise to attack the Seireitei right now?" he asked, "it be unwise at this moment they would expect it" anwsered soichiro, "plus we aren't strong enough right now" commented mitsuomi. Karasu glanced his way, "How so former roku?" asked karasu. Mitsuomi glared at karasu, "The Gotei 13 at present have more strong fighters than we do, they have three times the strength we have" mitsuomi said standing, "so how do we increase our fighting prowess?" asked soichiro, "simple we need a few things...first a few new members, second a certain item we need to find" mitsuomi said, "i take it you have someone in mind for a new member" soichiro smirked. Mitsuomi smirked, "ohh...I do his name is Ichigo Kurosaki and my friends he is worth it...but to get him we need another person" he smiled. "Who" they all asked, "her name is Orihime Inoue but to get her...thats where you come in karasu my man" he smiled, "tell me how does your zanpakuto work?" he asked. "Well...it allows me to bring a person dark side to the surface" karasu anwsered, "ohh really...then tommorrow i will lure orihime here and you can work your voodoo" he smirked. Mitsuomi headed to leave room when soichiro stopped him, "wait what about the other item you spoke of?" he asked, "oh that to put simply its a sword of great power, we find it no one can stop us" mitsuomi smirked leaving.

The next day rukia and renji searched the city for mitsuomi but were coming up empty, "man rukia what do we do...maybe he's not here" panted renji, "he has to be..lets keep looking" shouted rukia shunpoing away. Unknown to them mitsuomi was walking the streets in a gigai he had stashed away, "too bad they can't find me" he thought, heading to a pastry shop spotting orihime inside, he strolled in taking a seat. Orihime was buying pastries, when she spotted a familiar person, "kiriyu-kun" she smiled, "hello orihime its been awhile" he replied. Orihime sat down and the pair started talking, "are you here on official business" she asked, "nah taking a little break" he smiled, "tell me something how are things with ichigo?" he asked. Orihime started blushing "kurosaki-kun...fine" she said, "must be hard to hold a candle for him when he's done so much to you and he doesn't give you the time of day?" he asked. Orihime looked up shocked, "What do you mean?" she frowned, "its nothing i shouldn't say...forget i asked" he said, "no tell me" she asked grabbing his hand. Mitsuomi inwardly smirked, "well to me ichigo treats you like damsel in distress someone who needs saving which you're not, beacause of him you have endured so much, your brother's second death also you being taken to las noches...all because of him" he said staring at her. Orihime shook her head almost crying, "no you're wrong kurosaki-kun isnt like that" she whispered, "Is he?...Orihime...Is he?...i'm sorry for saying this but you can be better than this, you don't need him to protect him" he said. Orihime looked him in eye, "what do you mean?" she asked, "i can help you get strong...then you can show him you're not weak" he whispered. "How can you?" she asked, "easy come to this address when you're ready and I will" he said, handing her the paper. Mitsuomi left the shop confident he had manipulated her into joining them, "now its time to deal with the those pest from the soul soceity" he thought, heading back to eclipse mansion.

A few hours later orihime arrived at the mansion, she was greeted by mitsuomi who lead her to a large room. The others watched as mitsuomi and orihime entered, "beautiful" thought itsuki, Reina simply glared seeing orihime, soichiro sat legs crossed watching this unfold. Orihime greeted with a friendly wave and a smile, "are you sure about this?" asked mitsuomi, "i am" orihime said determined. Mitsuomi inwardly smiled, "Alrite karasu she is ready" he said grabbing two chairs. Karasu sat in one orihime the other, releasing his zanpakuto he begins the process. Orihime whimpers as her mind is warped by karasu power, mitsuomi restrains her with kido to keep her still, "i'm amazed she came...maybe deep down she knew i was right" he thought, as karasu finished. Orihime fell from the chair but mitsuomi caught her, laying on the floor slight whimpers came from her, "tell me something karasu what would happened if you faced an opponent stronger than you or you were killed, would the effect remain?" mitsuomi asked, "the effect would remain after death but would weaken over time" said karasu sealing his sword. Orihime began to stir as she tried stand, mitsuomi took her hand and helped her up, "how do you feel" he asked. "I feel...I feel liberated now i can show ichigo i'm not helpless" she smiled her eyes glazed over. "Welcome to the rokukage orihime" said soichiro kissing her hand, "tell what kind of powers do you have?" he asked. "I'll show you...Soten Kisshun" she said, a triangle shield envelops him, "amazing i feel myself get stronger" he said astonished, "thats right soichiro her power can reverse, reject anything" said mitsuomi. When she finished soichiro stood amazed he was completely healed, after using it on the others except mitsuomi, mitsukuni and karasu, they welcomed her as a new comrade.

"Orihime could heal just one thing for me" said mitsuomi removing his top, reina immediately started whistling seeing his chisled body. Mitsuomi pointed to a burn mark on his chest, it seemed to hide a symbol. Orihime began healing the spot, when it done it revealed a symbol for the number 06. Karasu stood wide-eyed seeing the number, "just what do think your doing mitsuomi" he growled. Mitsuomi turned grinning darkly before driving his left hand through karasu chest, blood flew and dripped from his mouth as he dropped to the ground, "Damn you...mitsuomi...you bastard" gasped karasu gripping his chest. Mitsuomi pointed his bloody left hand at karasu, "Sorry but we don't need you anymore...Ja' ne former number six" he smirked firing his cero point blank at karasu. The blast obliterated Karasu leaving nothing but ashes, "Hahahahahahhahahaha...finally its back!...my powers are back!...the real Roku is me" he laughs lnsanely. The others stared at each other in shock.

Later that night Rukia and Renji sensed a trace of mitsuomi's reiatsu, they headed to a deserted part of town but no sign of him. Then suddenly laughter echoed, "A captain goes rouge and all i get are two Lt's...how boring...i thought i would garner a captain at least" a voice echoed, looking around they see no one, "come out Kiriyu Taicho!" shouted rukia. Mitsuomi emerged from shadows smiling his face hidden in the shadows, "but then again looks are deceiving" he smirked, his eyes glowing in the shadows. Rukia and renji drew their swords, "Kiriyu Taicho by order of Head Captain Yamamoto, you are to surrender to us!" rukia shouted. Mitsuomi only laughed, "why would i surrender to you weakling...besides you stand no chance against me" he smirked, feeling infuriated renji charged forward only to have his blade caught by mitsuomi left hand, "you're easy to read' he smirked kicking renji in the gut, blood spurted from his mouth as he flew backwards. Rukia shouted Hado #33 soukatsui the blast of enegy flew at mitsuomi but he blocked it, sending into a building. Mitsuomi stood in front of them hands in his pockets smirking, "come on give me a challenge" he laughed, "Roar Zabimaru!" shouted Renji as the blade changed, it flew towards mitsuomi but he dodged every swing, his hands never leaving his pockets. Rukia tried to attack him but his speed made that difficult, "Mai...Sode no Shirayuki!" she shouts the swords turns pure white, holding blade downward, "So'me no mai..Tsukishiro" she utters. Mitsuomi dodges the pillar ice that jutted from the ground, landing in a three way intersection. Renji swings zabimaru foward, the segemented blade charges at mitsuomi at blinding speed. Mitsuomi catches blade with his left, it buckles cracking the ground, he throws the blade into nearby building, "sorry renji" he smirked pointing his left hand like a gun at him.

The purple cero charges in his finger but stops when ice appears on his arm, he turns to see rukia shouting, "Tsugi no mai...Hakuren" a wave of cold air erupts from the blade encasing mitsuomi inside ice. "Rukia you ok" shouted renji walking to her, "i'm ok" she replies. The two walks towards the human size ice prison, "now how do we bring him back?" asked renji, "i don't know" uttered rukia, at that moment the ice cracked, with mitsuomi grabbing rukia's head, "What wrong thought you had me...too bad" he laughed. Mitsuomi started squeezing rukia's head, "i wonder how your brother will react when i crush you pretty little skull" he smirks but stops when he feels two familiar reiatsu. Rukia falls to the ground panting, mitsuomi stands over her smiling, turning back he see Itsuki and Reina, "so you came...huh...well i'll let you fight them but don't kill them" he says walking away, "Hai" they both saluted. Rukia gets to her eet, "Matte Kiriyu Taicho...why are you doing this!" shouted rukia, Mitsuomi stopped looking over his shoulder, "i want to fight ichigo so i made a choice" he smiled, "you mean...you deliberately let them control you" shouted rukia, "Exactly" he smirked flash stepping to the roof of a building to watch. "Sorry that all you get chibi...oh by the way i'm Reina Haruno 5th member of the rokukage" she said smirking, "and I'm Itsuki Minase 4th member" he smiled holding up four fingers.

Ichigo sat on his bed reading a novel when he felt rukia distressed reiatsu, grabbing Kon who was immersed in a magazine, he popped in the soul candy leaping out the window. As he headed towards the battle site but he is stopped by kisuke and yoruichi who explained the situation, "remember what i said ichigo" shouted kisuke, as ichigo disappeared. Mitsuomi watched the battle intently, reina was fighting renji and itsuki chose rukia, "how boring, if only they didnt have those limiters" he thought, sensing ichigo he strengthens his barrier to prevent unwanted guest, "Now the real fun begins" he laughs. The battle continues to rage but rukia and renji are being overpowered due in part to the limiters, a slash cuts renji left leg as he skids back, rukia is behind him nursing a gash on her right arm. Itsuki and reina move in for the kill when a voice echoes, "Getsuga Tensho" a blast of blue energy slams into them knocking them back. The person in front of them has bright orange hair and a huge sword, "Ichigo" both rukia and renji say behind him. Reian glared at the newcomer, "Hey how dare interupt us!" shouts reina, "Leave him alone...he's mine" shouts mitsuomi walking towards them. Ichigo stares him down, "Kiriyu from what i heard you were a good man but i didn't think you sink this low, surrender before you cause more trouble for yourself" ichigo spat. Mitsuomi simply smiled, "Ichigo...I have an offer...Join The Rokukage and help me bring my plans to frution" he smiled. Ichigo glared at mitsuomi, "Never" he spat.

Mitsuomi smirked, "Well...then...ichigo fight me or do i have to kill a few of your friends" he laughed. Ichigo vanished, appearing behind mitsuomi holding his zangetsu, a gash was on mitsuomi's face bleeding, "excellent thats what i want" he smiles appearing next to reina,"hold this and stay outta this fight...thats goes for you too rukia and renji" he said, removing his black military coat and hat. Reina and itsuki as well as rukia and renji flashstep atop two building overlooking the street. The two stood face to face, mitsuomi a smile and ichigo a serious look, "whats wrong afraid to fight...worried about innoccent bystanders" mitsuomi says, "aren't you?" asks ichigo. "Not really because their won't be any" mitsuomi smiled, pointing his left hand at a building, firing a cero. The blast destroys the building, "how could you do that there were people!" shouted ichigo angrily, "Calm down ichigo no one will be hurt...right now we are inside a special barrier" mitsuomi said matter of factly. Ichigo takes his stance holding zangetsu in front of him, mitsuomi takes his battojutsu stance, "don't disappoint me" he smiles charging forward, the draw from his sword is quick sparks fly from the quick impact, both vanish but stand face to face again, "All right...thats it ichigo take him down" renji shouts. Mitsuomi stares at ichigo who again takes his stance, "nice...you're still sharp but i wonder" he says tapping his boot in the ground, suddenly mitsuomi charges forward with blinding speed. Ichigo stares wide-eyed as he barely dodges him, he looks at ground to see footprints in the pavement, "what was that...shunpo doesn't leave footprints" ichigo thinks, "its not flashstep ichigo...this man possesses superior legwork which gives him near flashstep like speed" says zangetsu in his mind. "Oh i missed...must of slipped a liitle" mitsuomi laughs, "Whats was that!" shouts ichigo, "its called Shukuchi...its the closest thing to shunpo that a human can use...it utilizes powerful footwork to bring your opponent within reach instantly, it was move used centuries ago right here in japan" mistuomi explains. Mitsuomi smirks, "Actually that wasn't shukuchi but two steps short, thats why you were able to evade me" he says. Ichigo stands shocked but knows he needs to be cautious, "now it will one step short" mitsuomi smirks, charging forward. Ichigo narrowly dodges the slash but is somewhat able to keep up, "getsuga tensho" he shouts, the blast rips through the ground, "did i get him" he mutters.

Mitsuomi flashes behind him "No you didn't" mitsuomi says behind him slashing his back blood sprays on ground as ichigo stumbles forward dropping to one knee. Mitsuomi stood behind him sword on his shoulder, "to a swordsman no greater shame is to be struck in the back" he smiles. Ichigo stands up his reiatsu rising, he shouts Bankai, black and red energy swirled around him, when the smoke cleared ichigo stood, a pure black sword in hand "Tensa Zangetsu" he utters. Mitsuomi's smile widens, "impressive now we can fight" he grins. The two take their stances, charging forward the tips of their blades meet causing a slight shockwave and sparks at the point impact, both blades fought for dominace as blades slash the sides of their faces. The two vanished in and out sight, only the shockwaves and sparks from their swords are seen, they appear in the sky swinging their blades forward, the shockwave filps them back and they land face to face atop a building.

(**song playing...Deftones...Elite**)

Reina pumps his fists, "Sugoi...mitsuomi is still on his game...he hasn't lost a step" shouts reina, rukia watches the battle in shock, "ichigo be careful" she whispers. Ichigo charges a getsuga running towards mitsuomi, the attack collides with mitsuomi's sword causing a shockwave that shatters the windows as the two continue fighting. The building collaspes under them as they shunpo to the ground, the two stand face to face yet again, "come ichigo this can't be all you got" he smirks. Ichigo stood staring, "how sad all you want to do is fight" he glared, mitsuomi glared at ichigo planting zetsuei in the ground, "oh really...well let me motivate you" he says pointing his left hand upward. Ichigo stares wide-eyed as sees where he is pointing, raising his reiatsu he fires a getsuga, mitsuomi catches it with his left hand and is pushed backwards. Mitsuomi's boots skidded in the ground coming to halt, ichigo fires a large getsuga that impacts the first, "amazing two getsugas in one" mitsuomi thinks as the blast engulfs him. The explosion rocks the area ichigo stands firm ready for anything, "he did it" shouted renji, "Noooo!" screams reina, at that moment they feel a huge spike in reiatsu. Mitsuomi emerges from the smoke his shirt burned off, his skin seared and several cuts, "what's wrong" he says slowly walking forward. Ichigo stares at mitsuomi remembering what kisuke told him.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo leaps from buildiing to biulding, "Ichigo wait up" said yoruichi, "yoruichi i can't talk rukia is in danger" shouts ichigo, "thats the problem ichigo" said kisuke. "Whats wrong hat n clogs" said ichigo. Kisuke begins to explain the situation, "ichigo the members of the rokukage all have a symbol on their bodies" he stated, "Kisuke what do you know?" asked ichigo, "all i know is about two members, one is the leader he was apart gotei 13...A long time ago and the other is the sixth member from the people i spoke to said, he was young and carried either a large sword or a scythe, if it is mitsuomi be very careful becasuse the roku was considered the most dangerous member of the rokukage" he said behind his fan. _

_End flashback_

(**song playing...I.O.N...Why**)  
Mitsuomi walks closer and closer grabbing his sword along the way, ichigo stares at the 06 symbol on his chest, "its the same...kisuke was right...i sensed it when we met he's hiding something...that this was just the tip of the iceberg" ichigo thinks. Mitsuomi stops a few feet from ichigo, "I know that look...it seems someone told a little about me...be honest now that you know truth...do you really still think you have a chance" he says staring at ichigo. Ichigo stands tall, "I have stop you thats all i know" ichigo says, clutching his sword. Mitsuomi has a smirk creep onto his face, "Ohh you really think that's possible...hahahahahahahahaha" mitsuomi laughs insanely. Mitsuomi's eyes glow as his purple black reiatsu explodes shaking the area, ichigo, rukia and renji stare wide-eyed at the display, "impossible how strong is he!" shouts renji. Reain starts to laugh, "Thats right pineapple head" laughs reina, "whatever chance your friend had...just went out the window" she smiles darkly.

**To be continued**

**A/N: ch9 is done...a little cliffhanger next chapter will finish the fight and mitsuomi motives will be slightly revealed and an encounter with isane, will she stand by him or stop him...**

**See ya!**


	11. Motives

**A/N: ****CH10 IS UP..THIS CHAPTER WILL REVEAL SOME OF MITSUOMI'S MOTIVES,ALSO AN ENCOUNTER WITH ISANE**

**DISCLAIMER...I DO NOT PWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED**

* * *

******C**H10-Motives

**(song playing...I.O.N...Deeper)**

Mitsuomi stands in front of ichigo, his reiatsu skyrocketing as he points his sword at ichigo, "Tremble Zetsuei!" he shouts. The blade extends with ringlets of chain on the end, ichigo raises his reiatsu to counter mitsuomi but in flash mitsuomi vanishes, reappearing above ichigo his blade baring down on him. Ichigo blocks upward as blades collided, his legs dig into the ground as sparks fly from the impact. Mitsuomi places his other hand on the blade, "Kori no ryu odori" he whispers, as ice erupts from his blade but ichigo counters with a getsuga shattering the ice. Ichigo leaps backward but mitusomi charges after him, each swing of zetsuei slashes the ground cutting it like butter. Rukia watches the battle intently hoping to help ichigo but she can't because reina is keeping an eye on her, "whats wrong chibi...afraid your boyfriend gonna die" she smirks. Rukia blushes, "he's not my boyfriend!...how can you be so callous" she shouts. Reina only laughs "callous...listen...ms naive this is the real world people die...i respect your friend for lasting this long against him but its about to end" she shot back. Rukia turns back to the battlefield to see ichigo landing on building, mitsuomi appears slashing downward but ichigo dodges, the building is cut in half by the slash. Ichigo appears on the street mitsuomi bearing down on him, ichigo spin around slamming his blade into mitsuomi's blade the shockwave creates a crater, both men leap backwards landing face to face. Mitsuomi tilts his head to the side, "Whats wrong getting tired" he smirks, "No!" shouts ichigo, "Well then lets end this" mistuomi shouts, raising his sword upward the hilt at his right shoulder.

Ichigo clutches zangetsu in front of him charging a getsuga, their reiatsu's rise as both men are ready to unleash their final attacks. Mitsuomi's blade glows and ichigo's blade swirls with black energy, both men shout simultaneously "Getsuga...Dragon" the blades howl, "Tensho...Strike" they shout. The blasts slam into each other like two bulls head-on the shockwave rocks the area, both attacks fight for dominance but one win, mitsuomi's dragon strike slams into ichigo throwing him backwards exploding. "ICHIGO!" rukia shouts, ready to join the fray but is stopped by renji, the smokes clears revealing ichigo lying on the ground in pool of blood his sword not far from him, his clothes tattered and eyes nearly lifeless. Mitsuomi laughs loudly his hand over his right eye, "this was the man who beat aizen and he couldn't even go one round with me" he smirks, plunging his sword into the ground, he walks to ichigo grabbing him by the collar. Mitsuomi lifts Ichigo off his feet, "you're weak...not worth my time" he says, throws ichigo into the side of a building. Mitsuomi leaps into the air kicking ichigo in the chest, then unloads on him with a fluery on punches to his stomach and face, "truly a waste" he smirks, tossing ichigo back to the street. Icihigo coughs up blood lying on ground. Mitsuomi walks back to his sword, "I had high hopes for you but now i realize i don't need you" he says raising his sword, suddenly rukia and renji appeared to protect ichigo, "rukia is that you" whispered ichigo. Rukia glances back at ichigo, "We're here ichigo...we will protect you" she choked on the verge of tears, "Ahh look at this all eager to die...Well let me oblige" he said, with a sadistic smile. He held his blade horizontally his other hand on the blade midway, "Kaze ryu odori!" he shouts, as a burst of wind charges at them, it cuts ground as it approaches but is stopped but a red sheild. (**song ends**)

Mitsuomi spits, "Che...he must've slipped in before i closed the barrier off" mistuomi thought, as at that moment Kisuke appeared in front of the others his sword drawn, "Scream Benihime" kisuke says, swinging his sword a red arc blasts at mitsuomi but he dodges landing further back. Reina and Itsuki appear at mitsuomi's side, "Oya Oya look who it is" mitsuomi smirks. Yoruichi appears next to kisuke with a sad look on her face, "how low have you fallen...Isane would be horrified to see you like this" she says. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow hearing her name, "Isane" he whispered, thinking of his lilac princess but started laughing holding his face, "part me misses her dearly...but the other half just can't seem to care" he smiled, with a crazed look contorted on his face. Yoruichi's eyes widen hearing this, "Mitsuomi!" she shouted, "Bored now" mitsuomi shouted sheathing his sword, "Kisuke make him strong for me you've got four months" he said slipping his jacket over his bare chest. Kisuke looked at mistoumi, "Mistuomi you look just like you were back then" he said seriously. Mitsuomi looked over his shoulder, "you would know kisuke...you were my jailer" he smirked, snapping his fingers vanishing with reina and itsuki. The devasted battle site returned to normal with no sign on a battle.

Kisuke and company arrived back at shop, rukia sat by ichigo bedside as yoruichi was healing him, she wanted to call orihime but her phone was turned off. After about two hours ichigo began stir, "what happened" he whispered, "We got our asses kicked" shouted Renji, rukia punched him face telling him to shut up. Ichigo sat up thinking about the battle never had he fought someone so jaded by battle, "yoruichi...what is mitsuomi like?" he asked. Yoruichi sighed, "when i first met him...i could easily see him on battlefield surrounded by dead bodies...his eyes told the story" she explained. Rukia gasped hearing those word, "all i know about him was that he was a fourth seat in squad 2 and a 12th seat in squad 12 before that" she explained. Yoruichi nodded, "You're right rukia" said kisuke entering the room, "but yoruichi is talking about before he joined the Gotei 13" he said sitting down, "Mitsuomi has quite a reputation in the west and southern rukons but most people don't know because he had another name at the time...it was Roku of the Rokukage" he explained. Ichigo and the others looked at kisuke, "what kind of reputation?" ichigo asked, "Ichigo...like I explained before...The roku of the rokukage was considered to be the most dangerous member due to his abilites but he earned two distinct nicknames...one being the roku could be considered an army unto himself...The Hitori no Guntai...but his other nickname reinforced that name" kisuke stated. Kisuke tipped his hat low sighing, "When I first heard this tale...I was shocked and thought it was untrue but when I met mitsuomi and saw him in action...I knew it was him...About 170yrs ago in the southern rukon...There was battle involving a group of warriors and they were wiped out by a single man...The tale spread as time went by and it even reached the seireitei...all those who told the tale mentioned the name Hyaku Hitogoroshi and the name Roku..saying it was the same person...Mitsuomi is amazingly strong and a cerebral assassin...He can nearly manipulate anyone" he explained. Kisuke continued to explain, "150 yrs ago then Captain of squad 12 Kirio Hikifune was attacked by an unknown person, this person had a zanpakuto but she easliy defeated him due her exprenice, rather than have him executed...she had him placed in the Maggots Nest for next six months, he was placed in a private cell. I was in charge of the maggots nest at that time, when i met him we became some what on good terms friends, his eyes showed he had see alot of battles and had expereniced alot of sorrow but he never showed it outwardly...Hikifune made him an offer...either rot in here or join the Gotei 13, he accepted under the conidition he hide the lion's share of his reiatsu" he stated, "Why do that?" asked rukia, "most students at the academy were nobles and looked down on people from the outer districts but he never let it bother him...he even graduates in three years...after that he spent 20yrs in squad 12 before being transferred to squad 2 till he was sealed away nearly a century ago" he added. Ichigo and the others were shocked to hear Kisuke tale but took in what they heard and all got a better understanding of mitsuomi's mindset.

At the same time at Eclipse Mansion, mitsuomi, reina, and itsuki returned home, arriving inside they are greeted by orihime, who was walking down the stairs. She wore a similar outfit to reina, a black military jacket a white shirt, black tie, also a mid length skirt with black and white boots and a white ribbon in her hair, "Welcome back" she smiled, "Tadaima...its seems you've got comfy" mitsuomi smirked, "Oh you're hurt let me heal you" she asked, "no need" he said removing his hat. She started to pout, "so where did you go?" she asked, "I paid Ichigo a little visit" he smiled, reina and itsuki laughed behind him, "did you hurt him?" she asked, "a little but kisuke got involved" he anwsered. Mitsuomi heads upstairs to his room but was stopped by orihime, "ohh mitsuomi soichiro wants to see you!" she shouted, mitsuomi simply waved heading towards soichiro's room. Mitsuomi arrived at soichiro's room, opening the door he finds him seated at a table, a bottle of whiskey on with two glasses, "sit down lets catch up" he says, taking a sip of whiskey.

Mitsuomi sits across from him pouring himself a drink, "so tell me...why did kill karasu...was it jealousy?" asks soichiro, mitsuomi laughs reaching into his pocket pulling out a zippo and a pack of cigarettes, he then lights one passing the pack to soichiro who takes one, "Jealousy...nah" he smirks. Soichiro chuckles softly, "alrite...so this great sword...what is it?" he asks taking a puff. Mitsuomi smiles,"its a sword with the power to open a doorway to the king's realm" he smirked. Soichiro laughed louder, "Seriously...i thought you needed a special kinda key?" he asked, "thats what i thought but i stumbled upon this book in the archives...it was called The Legacy of War and it mentioned this weapon...the book revolves around two gods of death, azure and orochimaru and the legacy of their children and the war between them" mitsuomi explains. Soichiro raises an eyebrow, "are sure its real and how does this pretain to you?" he asked. Mitsuomi pours another drink, "simple...the story was written by my father...some thought it was a fictional story but if you read deeper its about his life...the heros in the book die protecting the realm but no one evers knows the truth...when i found it was like reading a history of a secret war" he says. Mitsuomi lights another cigarette, "When orochimaru was killed by azure, he cursed his sword saying anyone from his bloodline that comes into possesion of it would have the power to rule all...then years later the second orochimaru appeared...azure died killing the first but he left a son, he inturned defeated the second giving up his eyesight and sealing the sword in the human realm dying in the process" mitsuomi explained. Soichiro listens intently, "again i ask how does it affect you?" he asks, mitsuomi smiles, "the trademark of the azure family is hauntingly blue eyes with massive power and a illusion type technique using their eyes but whats makes seem like fact is my grandmother recongnized this technique when i was a child and called it tsukiyomi" he added. Soichiro blew a puff, "So if we find this sword and someone from orochimaru's cursed bloodline...we can open the doorway to the Soul King's realm...then what?" souchiro asked, "easy...we gather an army...they distract the Royal Guard...we slip in and using tsukiyomi force the king to make us his heir's and then he steps down making one of us the new Soul King" mitsuomi smiles darkly. Both men laugh, "mitsuomi you truly are a cunning man but where's the book" soichiro asked, mitsuomi smiles sheepishly, "back in the soul soceity in my office" he grinned. Soichiro sweatdrops, "don't worry in few days i'll go to the soul society and retreive it" mitsuomi adds standing up, "also i'll take reina with me...don't worry i have a plan" he smirked leaving. Soichiro sat at his turning around facing the window, "very soon...it going according to plan, little does he know that someone from that bloodline is closer than he thinks" he smiles darkly.

A few days after the fight between ichigo and mitsuomi, rukia informs the captains of the situation as it stands, the captain know they have to stop him, "Damn that bastard fooled us all" thought soifon. The Soutaicho was about to announce his decision, when Lt Sasakibe entered and informed him that mitsuomi kiriyu is at western gate in chains accompanied by a squad member who was on patrol who captured him. Some of the Captains gasped hearing the news, "this could be a trap!" shouted soifon, the captains murmur among themselves, "Enough" boomed the soutaicho. Yamamoto slammed his cane, "Captain's Soifon, Unohana and Ukitake head to the western gate and take both Kiriyu Taicho and his captor into custody...the rest of you return to your division but be on alert" he said. The Captains saluted vanishing to their posts, arriving at gate Unohana, Soifon, and Ukitake see mitsuomi and his captor, mitsuomi is wearing a black cloak covering his body with a hood wrapped in chains, his captor a woman with emerald eyes, she had mitsuomi's zanpakuto strapped to her back, "Hello i'm Reina and i found this man on patrol and he matched the description of the rouge Captain Mitsuomi Kiriyu" she said removing his hood.

Mitsuomi stood smile on his face, "i guess i'm caught" he grinned. Unohana was the first to speak, "thank you for capturing him...now mitsuomi will surrender quietly" her scary smile on display, mitsuomi stopped smiling and nodded. Mitsuomi stood looking around silently counting, "wow that many it seems soifon taicho is a bit worried" he smirked. Soifon nearly drew her sword, "bastard how dare you return we trusted you!" she shouted. Jyushiro blocked her from attacking him, "Soifon taicho...please calm down" asked ukitake, "now mitsuomi please let us help you, you're being brainwashed" he pleaded. Mitsuomi stood softly laughing, "gomen Jyushiro but your pleas fall on deaf ears he's mine" mitsuomi mocked. Ukitake stood shocked hearing this from a person he saw as friend was lost but he knew that somewhere the real mitsuomi was in there. Mitsuomi started laughing more then shouting "Now" breaking his chains, reina threw his sword, "its a trap!" shouted soifon, appearing around them two dozen stealth force members ready to attack but before that mitsuomi removed his cloak revealing black boots pants and a white muscle shirt, raising his reiatsu, "Bankai!" he shouted. The blade turned into a giant halberd weapon, the dragon etched in it glisten in the sunlight.

The captain were ready to draw their swords, when mitsuomi spun the weapon creating a cyclone, slamming into the ground. the gust of dust blinded them, when the dust settled mitsuomi and reina were gone, "Sound the alarm quickly!" shouted Soifon giving chase looking for mitsuomi, Unohana and Ukitake did the same. Throughout the sereitei the alarm sounded alerting them of mitsuomi arrival inside, countless squad members from every squad searched for him. Hisagi and Kensei encountered him near squad 9 but it turned to be a clone made of fire, Toshiro and Rangiku saw him near squad 8 but again a clone this one made of ice. Unknown to all the real mitsuomi had arrived at the 5th squad grounds, "that outta keep them occupied but their's only four left...gotta be quick" he thought leaping down, he had helped reina escaped through a his private senkaimon back to karakura town. **(A/N In this story captains and certain people have their own form of senkaimon and mitsuomi can create six shadow clones using his bankai) **

Mitsuomi entered his office his reiatsu surpressed, looking on the bookshelf he finds his prize but before he can turn around, a sword was at his back, "Please surrender" the voice shakily asked, turning around mitsuomi sees the one person he didn't want to see, "Isane" he whispered. Isane stood in front of him, sword pointed at his chest shaking on verge of tears, "mitsuomi please stop this...let the others help you" she said. Mitsuomi grabs Itegumo and pointed the tip of the blade to the right side of his chest, "if you wanna kill me then strike here" he whispered. Isane gasped dropping the sword a simple gesture had shaken her resolve to stop him. Isane backed away, as he edged forward nearing the wall she stopped. Mitsuomi stood inches from her face, "will you stop me?" he asked, looking her in the eye, "I have to...but i can't" she muttered. Mitsuomi slammed his hand on the wall, "thats not Good Enough" he half shouted. Isane gasped, "Come with me then?...Isane stand my side" he asked, Isane could only look at him, the man she loved standing here as an enemy, "i can't mitsuomi this isn't you" she whispered. Mitsuomi looked awaly slightly, "really" he smiled, softly raising her lips to his. The kiss was soft but intense, Isane's eyes watered, "this was his kiss...his touch" she thought, when kiss broke mitsuomi ran his nose down her cheek and to her neck. Mitsuomi begins saying something only they could hear. Isane gasped hearing the words when she looked in his eyes, she saw a star in the left eye, succumbing to the effects of tsukiyomi, Isane lost consciousness falling into mitsuomi's arms. Mitsuomi picked up Isane bridal style gently placing her on his couch, kneeling down he kissed her forehead, "Gomen" he whispered standing up, placing the book in his pocket and vanished. Mitsuomi could sense his four remaining shadow clones vanish as he neared Sokyoku hill, reaching the hill mitsuomi is surrounded by several Captains including the Soutaicho, "Surrender kiriyu you nowhere to go!" shouted Toshiro. Mitsuomi only laughed backing up towards the edge of the cliff, "nowhere go huh...i think your wrong" he said stepping back, letting gravity take hold. Mitsuomi fell like a stone towards ground below. Some of the captains gave chase but to no avail, flipping over mitsuomi did several handsigns opening a Garganta and it slams closed after he passes through.

Isane woke up with a start, taken in her surroundings she was in the squad four barracks, "i'm glad to see you're awake" a voice said. Isane looked over to see Captain Unohana seated at her desk, realizing she was her captain's office. Isane jumped up, "I'm sorry Unohana Taicho" she bowed. Unohana only smiled, "no need to apologize isane" she replied, Isane looked at her captain with a sad look, "where's mitsuomi?" she asked. Unohana sighed, "he escaped again but thankfully no was hurt...but that seems odd" she commented, "how so Taicho?" Isane asked, "Today made me certain someone or something is controlling his actions...first he attacks that castle and then injures ichigo kurosaki...then today he goes out of his way not to hurt anyone" unohana sighed. Isane didn't know what to make of mitsuomi's actions since his insurrection, "i'll head to my room to get some more rest...excuse me Unohana Taicho" Isane said bowing. Unohana waved bye to Isane as she left, arriving at her room and closing the door. The tears she had been holding back flowed once more. Isane collasped on her bed sobbing into her pillow, after several minutes she turned on her side thinking of what mitsuomi said to her, "could he be lying or is what he said true...Is he really still on our side" she thought falling asleep.

**To be continued**

**A/N-a twist is mitsuomi really evil or is he still good the next chapter will anwser that and another tidbit soichiro and mitsuomi are more alike than you might think but you gotta wait for that**

**thank you for reading..please review and stay tuned same bat time and same bat channel**

**Peace!**


	12. Reversal of Fortune

A/N- CH11 IS UP, THIS CHAPTER WILL THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN ICHIGO AND MITSUOMI, ALSO MORE Of THE MYSTERY SWORD REVEALED AND MITSUOMI'S TRUE INTENTIONS AND THE PRELUDE TO A BATTLE FOR NEXT CHAPTER

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR THE MUSIC USED

**hollow speak**

_**hollow mask speak**_

* * *

**CH11-A REVERSAL OF FORTUNE**

It has been four months since mitsuomi's daring raid of the seireitei, the captains are no closer to finding mitsuomi and the rokukage but suspect they are in karakura town. Ichigo has been training in hopes of stopping mitsuomi and has made some strides in that goal. Yoruichi searches the city for any clues, when she spots Orihime heading to a large mansion outside of town, deciding to follow Orihime but is stopped when she feels a huge barrier around the mansion. Yoruichi leaves the area to report to others what she has found, meanwhile Mitsuomi, Hiro and Soichiro sit on the balcony of the mansion taking in the sun and watching the events, "its seems we had a visitor?" asked Hiro. Mitsuomi laughs, "too bad she couldn't get close" he grinned, "Its because of Mitsukuni...even though he is unconscious his zanpakuto protects us" uttered Soichiro, mitsuomi whistles. After reading the book both soichiro and mitsuomi are no closer to finding orochimaru's sword but have deduced is possible location, "has reina made it to tokyo yet?" asks soichiro, "yea...in the book it states after the son of azure defeated the second orochimaru, he took the sword to the human realm sealing it in place where great samurai gather" mitsuomi says, a cigarette hanging his mouth, "wait if he did that then who wrote that after he died?" asked hiro. Mitsuomi sat up in his chair puffing smoke, "the person who finished the book...looking at the book two people wrote it, the first part prior my father's death and the rest by someone else" he explained. Mitsuomi stood from his seat, walking to balcony rail leaning on it, he wore a sleeveless skin tight black shirt with his black military pants, the suspenders hung at side on his waist and white gloves, "Mitsuomi are you going to see Ichigo today?!" shouted orihime from the ground, grabbing his coat and zetsuei he leaped from the balcony, "sure why don't you go ahead and show him your stronger without him" he smirked. Soichiro watched as they left a smirk on his face, "Hiro fetch my zanpakuto we will go observe their battle" he smiled, "Hai" hiro said bowing.

Mitsuomi and Orihime headed to urahara shop, mitsuomi decided to wait and let orihime bring ichigo to him, he sat atop a building near the river overlooking the bridge, orihime arrived at the shop to have ichigo, rukia, chad and uryu come out staring at her, she was wearing her rokukage uniform, "orihime why are you wearing that?" asked uryu. Orihime only smiled but everyone knew something was wrong, "She's under their control...same as mitsuomi" said rukia. Orihime shook her head, "You're wrong Rukia, mitsuomi and the others have made me strong, i'm not helpless anymore" she said, "Orihime...we never thought you were" ichigo said, "well thats in the past...ichigo...mitsuomi wishes to face you, he is waiting for you nearby" she smiled. Instead of objecting ichigo and company were lead to mitsuomi's location, arriving at the building they headed to roof, "i brought them as you asked" said orihime smiling.

Mitsuomi sat atop a watertower, his coat drapped over his shoulders, a cigarette hanging from his mouth, "Yokoso minna" he said smiling, "Why did you brainwash orihime!" shouted ichigo. Mitusomi just smirked, "really...are you that dense orihime came to us of our own free will" he smiled. Mitsuomi stood atop the tower, "So...tell me...do you know the rokukage's plan yet?...part of me is in it for fun but the other half wants to destroy...I knew being evil was fun" he laughed. Ichigo only glared, "How sad are you that misguided that you would throw away everything for this!" shouted ichigo, drawing zangetsu. Mitsuomi leapt down from the watertower dropping his coat, "enough talk...if you want her back then beat me" he said drawing his sword. Mitsuomi rested the blade on his shoulder, as he edged towards ichigo. Rukia and the others wanted to assist, when orihime surrounded them with a barrier, "please do not interfere" she said, surrounding herself as well. Icihgo looked over at orihime, "i promise i'll save you" he said, raising his reiatsu he shouted, "BANKAI" his reiatsu swirled revealing his bankai, "ohh...impressive you've gotten a might stronger...Sate...Bankai" he spoke, when smoke cleared the halberd was on his shoulder. Ichigo charged forward zangetsu's blade meeting zetsuei, "let's have our last dance" mitsuomi smirked, both fought for the uphand as their blades met, reiatsu surged and sparks flew.

(**song playing...The pointy Shoe factory...The dub of the Dead**)

Mitsuomi leaped back landing on the railing, "so ichigo what are thinking right now?...will you enjoy killing me?" he smiled, "Its sad...you seem emotionless at times...is a smile all you can show" ichigo said, charging him again. Both men leaped into the air, each strike creating shockwaves around them, the fight lead them to river near the bridge. Ichigo struck mitsuomi sending him towards the water but mitsuomi slides across it creating a small wave. Mitsuomi stood atop the water as a shadow appeared below him, from the river sprung three clones of mitsuomi each charging a cero, ichigo raised his reiatsu and charging a getsuga he deflected the blast back at the clones destroying all three. Mitsuomi stood impressed, "Sugoi...you stopped all of em...now i'm getting pumped...i'll enjoy crushing you once again" he smiled, puffing smoke from his cigarette. Mitsuomi raised zetsuei at ichigo, "say your prayers!" he shouted, spitting the cigarette from his mouth, before it hit ground. Mitsuomi charged ichigo, like a clap thunder the blades met once again, the area quaked under their powers, "Shatter and split Ichigo Kurosaki...Dragon Thunder Clap" he uttered. The force of mitsuomi's red lightning blast threw ichigo back towards the building slamming into orihime barrier, "Ichigo!...Ichigo!" shouted rukia. (**somg ends**)

(**song playing...Bleach ost...on the precipice of defeat**)

Mitsuomi appears on the railing, "one wasn't enough...it seems you are stronger...Yo Orihime" he smiles, "Mitsuomi you're hurting Kurosaki-kun too much" she pouted, "just sit back and watch" he said, inching closer to ichigo. Rukia tapped on the barrier, "Ichigo Wake up...wake up!" shouted uryu, "stay back...don't you dare touch him!" rukia shouts. Ichigo begins to stir his blade at his side, "As if my heart..my resolve..could be shattered" he half shouts, "like i would run from you!" he shouts. Ichigo clutches zangetsu tighter taking his stance, "mitsuomi you seem to underestimate me...as long as i have my resolve...i can't and won't be stop!" he shouts, as his reiatsu rises. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow as he stares at ichigo, who's reiatsu isn't weaken but rising, "mitsuomi as long as i have the power...I'll protect those i love and anyone in need...those who do evil should fear this power!" ichigo shouts, as his power slams into mitsuomi like it cut him half. Mitsuomi stares wide-eyed at ichigo, "what was that just now...it felt like i died for a second...that impact...was it fear" he thought.

Mitsuomi drops zetsuei and grabs his face and side laughing uncontrollably, "Really...just who are you...All right...now i get it...to shatter your resolve i need to kill you" he smirks, as his power rises. Rukia senses the change, "orihime let us out...Kiriyu Taicho has snapped!" she shouts, orihime looks at mitsuomi and notices it too, lowering the barrier she is grabbed by uryu and the group escape away. Mitusomi grabs and raises the halred over his head spinning it rapidly that electricity sparks from it, "Dragon's Maelstrom!" he shouts, as a blast of energy slams into ichigo creating a vortex of wind, "this is a thank you for the lecture...i'll give you a taste of my bankai true power as a present" he says seriously. Rukia and the others land on another building as the vortex destroys the building they were on, "what is that?" asks chad, "I don't know...where's ichigo?" asks rukia, "i think he's inside that vortex" says uryu fixing his glasses. Orihime watches the battle, "is kurosaki-kun done for" she whispers. Mitsuomi stares at the vortex, "Fear you...that's laughable...now show me that defeated look of yours ichigo...let me break you again" he says walking to vortex, zetsuei on his shoulder. Mitsuomi enters the vortex of wind unharmed using a second barrier to protect himself, inside ichigo is being struck from all sides by the high velocity wind, "painful isn't...wind can be as gentle as breeze but can be as violent as a hurricane...it must hard to breath" mitsuomi says, ichigo winces as the wind bombards him, "no..not yet at this rate i'll lose my bankai" he thinks. Mitsuomi stares, "still conscious...its futile...just give up and die" he utters. Ichigo clenches zangetsu tighter, "i need more power...i must save them" he thinks. "**Ichigo are you that dense...you've got plenty of power..king**" a voice echoes in his head, "you i thought you were gone" ichigo says in his head, "**Sorry but you will never be rid of me...now you use my power and defeat this arrogant bastard**" his hollows whispers, "why help he..don't you want my body" he says, **"Not if its in pieces...ichigo for now i'll submit to your power but someday it will be all mine**" the hollow laughs.

(**song playing...Fight to the death...bleach ost**)

Ichigo feels his hollow grab his sword, his power increasing and a mask starts form on his face but its diffrent from before. Mitsuomi stares at ichigo, "Masaka...a mask but thats impossible" he thought. Ichigo's body is bathed in reiastu despelling the wind around him, "_**Lets end this mitsuomi**_" he says with the mask fully formed, "I'm amazed but hiding a mask is against the rules" mitsuomi thinks, "_**More power..and more...Getsuga Tensho**_" he shouts, "Like i'd let you" mitsuomi shouts. The blasts collided destroying the vortex, wind blast everywhere as mitsuomi skids towards rukia and the others, "mitsuomi what happened!" shouts orihime, "Ripley's Believe it or Not" he replies, "its so unbelieveable...i can't even laugh...did i awaken something terrible" he adds. When the smoke clears ichigo appears mask on his face, rukia, uryu and orihime gasp seeing him, "a hollow mask but i thought it was gone" gasps rukia, the mask is a ghastly skull like before but color is diffrent, its half black and half white like a ying yang symbol. Orihime drops to her knees staring remembering that horrible day long ago. Ichigo raises his sword to mitsuomi, "_**I"ll protect them**_" he says charging mitsuomi, the blades collide once more but this time mitsuomi is on the defensive being pushed back, "why try so hard!" he shouts, "_**You don't understand...don't you have someone to protect as well!**_" ichigo shouts. Mitsuomi blinks, "Someone to protect huh" mitsuomi thinks, his mind goes immediately to Isane, his face goes some what dark, "its not that i don't...but sometimes its really...doesn't matter anymore" he laughs, insanely slamming ichigo back, "It becomes so fun to destroy...to kill...So much i can't help it...thats me mitsuomi kiriyu...partner" he says swipping his face, his mask now appearing on his face, "_**Lets finish our dance...Ichigo**_" he smirks.

Even though they were all inside mitsuomi's barrier, the sky turned black as a storm was created by their powers, lightning struck and thunder rumbled and like the lightning and thunder they flashed in and out sight colliding like gods at war in the sky. Ichigo slashed mitsuomi chest, blood dripped down his body but it didn't faze him, the battle was starting to reach its climax, both stood face to face their masks nearly half gone, swipping their faces the masks returned. "_**Time to die ichigo**_" mitsuomi mutters, spinning zetsuei over his head as a cyclone of purple energy is created as his power grows, ichigo charges a massive getsuga his power rising as well. "_**Dragon...Getsuga**_" both men shout, "_**Twister...Tensho**_" they scream. The attacks slam into each other but this time ichigo's getsuga blasts through the swirl of energy hitting mitsuomi dead on. Zetsuei flies from mitsuomi hand as the getsuga slams into him, sending him towards the bridge like a missile, mitsuomi manages to close his barrier before he falls, slamming into bridge several times leaving impacts in the ground before coming to a stop facedown. Mitsuomi struggles to his feet as ichigo lands on the bridge, "Damn you...imppossible" he mutters coughing up blood, trying to stand only to fall back down, "i'll kill you yet" he thinks. Ichigo stares at mitsuomi striggling to stand, "Its over...you have lost" he says turning around. Mitsuomi growls and glares, "Don't you walk from me...i'm not finished!" he shouts making to his feet, slowing walking toward zetsuei who was still in bankai form, "i'll use my hollow transformation and end this" he thinks, reaching for zetsuei but is stopped when a fist collided with his gut, "Gomen mitsuomi but its done" says Hiro, lifting him on his shoulder. (**song ends**)

Ichigo turned quickly, "Who are you?!" he shouts running forward but as he reaches them a wall of flame blocks his path, a man appears as the flame vanishes. He's wearing a black uniform and red sword in his hand, "Amazing...rather impressive actually...i see why so many have underestimated you" he smoothly says. Ichigo glares, "Who are you" ichigo asks, "I"m Soichiro Yukimaru third ranked member of The Rokukage and i commend you for beating him" he anwsers. Rukia and the others arrive as soichiro watches, "damn you soichiro!...let me down hiro" mitsuomi shouts, dropping from hiro's shoulder and staggers forward. Soichiro looks over his shoulder then looks back at ichigo. Mitsuomi growls seething, "Don't turn your back me!" he shouts inching closer. Soichiro turns slashing mitsuomi across the chest, he falls to the ground gurgling blood, "now be good boy and keep quiet" soichiro remarks. Ichigo and the others gasp at the display, "i thought you were comrades" ichigo says, "oh we are but he needed to be stopped otherwise he would fight till he died" soichiro says nonchantly, "Now...we will take our leave" soichiro adds. "Wait what about orihime" ichigo shouts, "Ms Inoue joined us of her own will and it must be her deicison to stay or leave" soichiro states. Orihime shocks the others by walking past them and taking soichiro's hand and worst of all kissing him, "my choice is to stay with them" she smiles, ichigo rushes forward but is stopped again by a wall of flame. When it dissiapates the rokukage are gone, "Orihime we will save you" ichigo says looking at the sky.

The members of the rokukage return to Eclipse Mansion, they greeted by Itsuki, "seems mitsu-nii lost huh...too bad" he said, "take him upstairs and bandage his wounds" hiro orders a servant, "wait let me heal him" says orihime, "only heal the wound i gave him, the rest are his punishment for losing" says soichiro. Orihime obeys healing the wound, the servants take mitsuomi upstairs to room and bandage his wounds, the others return to their respective rooms. Meanwhile ichigo and the others return to tell kisuke of their hollow victory and about orihime, "I see and you used your hollow mask...interesting" kisuke says, "shut up hat n clogs...what about orihime" shouts ichigo being healed by rukia. Kisuke entered the room, "Well that won't be easy...as i said before all i know of the rokukage is mainly about mitsuomi and their leader...the rest are a mystery" he stated. Back at eclipse mansion a few hours later around sunset mitsuomi stirs in his bed, sitting up he looks at his bandaged chest and right hand, "i can't believe i lost to him" he thought standing up wincing in pain, walking through halls he nears a corner spotting hiro and soichiro talking, he leans in listening to them talk.

"How are the preparation going Hiro" asks soichiro, "very well...in fact several are ready to move" replied hiro, "excellent" remarks soichiro. "Soichiro what about the sword...we need someone from the cursed bloodline to wield it" hiro asks, "Shinpaishinaidekudasai its taken of...we actually have two from that bloodline in this house right...one being mitsuomi and the other is...me" soichiro smirks. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow hearing this news, "him and me but how" he thought, "Soichiro are postive but how?" asked hiro. "Mitsuomi is the cursed child in the book he has both azure and orochimaru blood in his veins thanks to his mother...as for me i am a descendant of orochimaru also" soichiro explains, "thats not all...wait" he says looking down the hall, seeing no one he and hiro leave the hall to talk more privately. Mitsuomi rushes back to his room shaking from hearing this revalation, "so that why Bachan Oren and Oji Shu hated me" he whispers, performing a hand sign a symbol appears on his forehead then vanishes, sighing he heads to the closet slipping a pair of black military pants and another jacket, he slips out of his room. "I need to get orihime, mitsukuni and the book then escape back to the seireitei...i need to inform the Head Captain of this new information" he thought heading to orihime room, opening the door it was empty, "maybe she went home" he thought. He then headed to soichiro's office to get book, seeing the room empty he grabbed the book placing in his pocket, walking past mitsukuni room he sneaks in, kneeling next him, "i'll promise to come back you aniki" he whispers touching mitsukuni's arm. Mitsuomi then heads downstairs and outside towards the gate, "Where do you think your going?" a voice echoed behind him, looking up he saw soichiro sitting on the rail of the balcony watching the sunset, "i'm going out...i'll be back" mitsuomi said turning around, "Did think you can just leave and run back home to the seireitei" soichiro smirked. Mitsuomi turned around glaring, "what do you mean?" mitsuomi spat, "simple...i figured you weren't completely under karsu's spell...thats why you killed him...also i know you very well and then i learned something interesting thing from reina, she's a bit naive when it comes to things...she told me that despite being a traitor you easily got into the seireitei and got the book without major incident" he smirked. Mitsuomi stood wide-eyed, "only the head captain knew what i was doing" he thought. Soichiro leaped from balcony to the ground, "so what was the plan infiltrate us once more, find what out we knew and report back...pathetic but you made one mistake...you let your ego get the best of you...As for orochimaru's sword...its my birthright and no one...not you or mitsukuni will keep me from it" he smiles darkly, drawing his sword. Mitsuomi's eyes flickered, "What did you do to mitsukuni!" mitsuomi shouted. Soichiro laughed, "when he saved us from tarukane i used a special kido to restrain him and his power" he smirked. Mitsuomi's eyes flashed with anger, "Why!" mistuomi shouted, "he knew my secret...thats why he recruited me...just like you...he knew our heritages...he did it to keep us safe but in the end i knew the truth and now thanks to you i will inherit my birthright" he laughed, "wrong soichiro i have the book!" shouted mitsuomi, "so what i don't need it i made a copy while you were gone...so take it" he smirked. They stood face to face mitsuomi in his battojutsu stance and soichiro in a Hirazuki stance, the sword in his left hand straight out.

**(Song playing throughout-The Beast At Our Door- by Groove addicts) **

The sun sets behind the clouds, soichiro charges the blade thrustng forward but mitsuomi dodges upward drawing his sword, "You really think you dodged" soichiro shouted ,leaping up the sword thursting again. It pierces mitsuomi's side going all the way through, blood sprays everywhere. Mitsuomi grunts feeling the blade in his side near his right lung, "you avoided being stabbed but" soichiro says pulling the sword, kicking mitsuomi to the ground. Soichiro stands over mitsuomi, "Even if the strike misses i can change into side sweeping strike without pause...the hirazuki style you learned has no blind spot especially my style...The Gatotsu" he smirks, taking another Gatotsu stance. Mitsuomi's breath becomes ragged as he tries to stand, clenching the wound, blood coats his white glove turning it red, muttering an incantation the spot glows slightly closing the wound. Soichiro charges again but mitsuomi parries it but soichiro elbows mitsuomi into a pillar. Mitsuomi drops to his knees leaving a bloodstain on the pillar. Soichiro chuckles, "How sad one wound and your giving up" soichiro smirks, mitsuomi glares at soichiro his eyes deadly serious, "Stand up!" shouts soichiro. Mitsuomi rises his eyes not leaving soichiro, "even though he has a wound in his chest and his other injuries...his response to my second attack was faster than first...its as i thought he close to returning to his real self" soichiro thought, "Lets go" whispers mitsuomi charging forward. Soichiro thrusts forward as mitsuomi parries spinning behind him slamming the dull side of the blade into soichiro neck throwing him through another pillar. Mitsuomi stands tall, his face hidden in shadow, "Back then...when i first learned my swordmanship...i encountered many styles but I honed the hirazuki and battojutsu the most...however after seeing yours three times already i can counter it easily...Stand up this would be a poor ending to our first duel in two centuries otherwise" mitsuomi says seriously. Soichiro stands spitting blood, "Impressive...I'll kill you now" he says darkly, taking his gatotsu stance, "You've got it wrong...those are my words" mitsuomi utters taking his stance, bring the hilt to his left shoulder, the blade curved downward. "You will try...Now Ignite Solarius" he shouts, as his zanpakuto glows, morphing into a crimson broadsword with a rapier hilt, hints of silver trace the blade. Mitsuomi on says two words, "Tremble Zetsuei"

**to be continued**

**A/N****- CH 11 IS DONE..YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO**

**PEACE!**


	13. Sacrifices

A**/N-CH12 IS UP...THIS CHAPTER WILL BE KINDA SHORT OR LONG I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE IT WILL BE THE HALFWAY POINT OF THIS STORY. THE SECOND HALF WILL FEATURE THE RETURN OF SEIRYU AND INTRODUCTION OF ASUKA AND FEW OTHER THINGS INLUDING SOME OF MITSUOMI'S PAST..SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY**

**DISLAIMER-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE OC's**

* * *

**CH 12-SACRIFICES**

**(song playing...unmei no haguruma...rurouni kenshin ost 2 track1)**

Mitsuomi and Soichiro stand motionless face to face, to a passerby it would seem they are statues but if you look closer they are deep within battle. The first move decides the outcome, "I wonder...with those injuries will you be able to fight to your full potential" soichiro smirks, "I've been in countless battles...this is nothing" mitsuomi smirks. Soichiro smiles, "can't argue with you there...now that we know where we stand...niether one of us can hold back" soichiro replies. The area around them is charged with intensity and reiatsu, no one dares interfer. In the distance a church bell tolls for the hour, hearing the bell both charge screaming their war cries. The battle between the two strongest members of Rokukage, begins once more. **(song ends)**

**Soul Society**

Meanwhile in fourth division Isane sits in her office doing her paperwork while her sister sits with her, the months have been rough on her since mitsuomi's departure. She is constantly plagued with nightmares of a terrible tragedy befalling him, Some nightmares had him being executed but the one last night shook her to the bone.

**Isane's Dream Her Pov**

_Mitsuomi and I are walking the streets of tokyo, arm in arm pushing a stroller, in the carrier our one year old baby girl with silver colored hair and beautiful blue eyes. Our new family walked the streets passing the countless people heading to work and doing their daily things, when suddenly a massive explosion rocks the area, people scream running for their lives. Mitsuomi immediately races to the source of the explosion to find a huge dragonlike hollow. Mitsuomi shouts for me and the baby to escape, popping in his soul candy, he charges the dragon, his bankai in hand. The mod soul directs me and the baby down an alley, holding my baby closer another explosion rocks the area again, sensing the danger the mod soul pushes us back towards the street, as debris fell killing the mod soul. I look around and see bodies strung every, i hide my baby's eyes to spare her the horror, searching franticly i sense mitsuomi's reiatsu. He and the dragon are battling it out. I watch in horror as the dragon's jaws slam on mitsuomi's arm trapping him. Mitsuomi struggles to free himself but the arm is ripped off by the dragon hollow, mitsuomi falls to the ground with a loud impact. I try to scream but no voice echos, the dragon spots us and fire a huge cero, i turn to shield my child when mitsuomi appears in front of us bearing the brunt of the blast himself. We are engulfed in the massive blast, i awake to find myself on the ground, my leg broken but "where is my baby" i think, i look to see her crawling to a body near us. I immediately grabbed her but she wiggles free saying Dada, she crawled to body tapping him saying "Dada? Dada? Dada?" she squeaked. I reach the body and silently scream, its mitsuomi his body charred, his eyes lifeless but he had his smile, he died protecting us, suddenly the dragon appears again firing a cero at me and my child. I hold my baby close whispering, "We will be with daddy soon" as the blast engulfs us._

**End dream**

"Thats how they end mitsuomi dies but this time we both die and we have a child" Isane whispers, wiping tears from her eyes, "Sis thats horrible but their just dreams don't read into them" Kiyone assures. Isane takes the words to heart but still can't shake the feeling something horrible will happen to mitsuomi.

**Karakura town**

**(song playing...The last wolf suite...rurouni kenshin ost) **

Mitsuomi and Soichiro charged each other screaming their war cries, their blades connect scarping against each other their boots dig in the gound. Mitsuomi leaps up bringing his sword down on soichiro who counters holding his blade up in both hands Mitsuomi again strikes this time from behind but again soichrio counters, "I'm relieved...that your wounds haven't slowed you down...Good!" he shouts, running his blade over mitsuomi's blade, causing a flame to cut mitsuomi's right shoulder. Mitsuomi steps back as smoke comes from the wound, "he set the tip of the blade on fire with heat from friction" he thinks. Soichiro plunges the blade in the ground dragging it forward it catches aflame again, "no...if it were friction between swords...my sword would be on fire too...don't be distracted by the flame watch the sword and counter it" mitsuomi thought. Soichiro swings upward quickly slashing mitsuomi's chest, mitsuomi staggers back dropping to one knee, smoke again coming from the wound, "how do you like it mitsuomi...my burning sword...i'm sure being cut and burned is an pain you've never felt before" he smirks, "Thats true but while the attack was impressive the wound itself isn't deep...i take it thats one of your sword's secrets" mitsuomi says raspy. Soichiro grins wide, "Ohhh you're quite right" soichiro laughs, mitsuomi gets to his feet, "you and i are very much alike...our swords exhibit this but who will win out" soichiro smirks. Mitsuomi takes a stance, "We will see" mitsuomi shouts, raising his sword straight out, taking a gatotsu like stance, "well then let me show another one of my sword secrets" soichiro laughs, as his blade starts to vibrating almost rippling. Mitsuomi instinctively dodges but the rippling blade acts like snake slashing and burning his left shoulder. Soichiro again charges mitsuomi tries again to counter but struck this time in his right leg, "how do you like my vanishing blade...you could say its like your quicksword but more effective" soichiro laughs. Mitsuomi is back on feet, "yeah...more effective beacuse it can seems like it strikes from any point but can it strike a faster target" mitsuomi shouts, charging forward using shukuchi. Soichiro attacks but mitsuomi vanishes, "Kaze ryu Odori!" he shouts skidding behind soichiro. The blast of wind strikes soichiro pushing him back and cutting several parts of his body. Mitsuomi charges soichiro again and dodges once again, running up one the several tall pillars in the courtyard and leaping back letting gravity do its work. Mitsuomi spins twice getting more velocity for his swing, "Its Over!" mitsuomi shouts. Soichiro laughs, "No its not" swinging the vanishing sword, severing mitsuomi's left arm. Mitsuomi stares wide-eyed as his arm and sword go in different direction as him, he flashsteps away dropping to one knee clenching his stump of an arm, blood drips from the stump making a small pool but most of the wound is seared closed. Soichiro smacks his leg, "Hahahaha...how do you like that...what do say i give you a hand" soichiro mocks. Mitsuomi glares at soichiro, "damn this bad...now i'm at a major disadvantage...i could grab the arm and reattach it using kido that would take too long...i need to get too zetsuei and fast" he thinks, standing up and charging at soichiro. Mitsuomi leaps over his attack in an attempt to grab zetsuei but he is struck by a blast of water, sending towards a the wall of the gates colliding into it.

(**song playing...Confrontation...Bleach Ost**)

Mitsuomi is on the ground soaking wet coughing up blood and water from his lungs, looking over glaring and sees the source of the water, Itsuki standing next to soichiro holding his zanpakuto Mizu Arashi(**Water Tempest**) on his shoulder, "Gomen mitsu-nii but soichiro-nii is the better play here" he smiles. Mitsuomi staggers to his feet with the help of the wall, "I should've figured...you always play the sure thing but in the end you just might lose" mitsuomi chokes out, walking towards them. Soichiro chuckles, "Mitsuomi just give up...you can't win" soichiro smiles, at that moment mitsuomi is attacked from all sides by suits of armor, one knocks him into the wall while the other two pin him to the wall with two huge lances, "what do ya think of my puppets" shouts a voice, appearing from shadows is Hiro wearing a pair of gauntlets on his arms, "those gauntlets are..." mitsuomi chokes. Hiro laughs, "have you forgotten what my zanpakuto Gitai-ken(**Mimicry sword)** can do..huh...it can mimic any zanpakuto it comes in contact with...Thanks to Karasu and his Akuma Ningyo i created these armors that can move on their own...added with my own power i can create an army of them...just like you said" he adds. Soichiro snaps his finger, "Speaking of swords...Itsuki throw me mitsuomi's arm" asks soichiro. Itsuki obilgies throwing the arm to soichiro who mocks mitsuomi with it, "i bet you planning on trying to reattach it huh...well you can't reattach something that doesn't exist" he laugh, throwing the arm in the air, mitsuomi glares as soichiro who used his vanishing sword to cut the severed arm to pieces. Soichiro walks up to mitsuomi, "still awake huh...you must be in agonizing pain right now" he laughs, punching mitsuomi in the stomach, mitsuomi grunts in pain blood dripping from his mouth, "do me a favor and die" he smiles. Mitsuomi looks him in the eye, "I don't do requests" he smirks, spitting blood in soichiro face. Soichiro grunts angrily turning around, "Fine have your way...Take him out!" he shouts, the armors respond charging mitsuomi, his eyes close when a voice shouts in head, "**You're not dying today".**

**(Song playing through out Awaken Dmc-4)**

Mitsuomi eyes shoot opens, the white of his right eye turns black, his mask forms as his reiatsu rises, Zetsuei responds to her masters call vibrating on the ground, as the armors near him zetsuei appears in hand slashing the armors to pieces and blowing Hiro, Soichiro, and Itsuki backwards. Mitsuomi wobblly stands mask on his face, zetsuei clenched in right hand, "How...you were done" shouts hir., Mitsuomi slowly walks foward, "_**Ever since that day a voice echoed...Power...give me more...Power!...as long as their breath in my body I will fight you!**_" mitsuomi shouts slashing in half several pilliars. Hiro glares, "How is he standing and he still has that much power left?" asks itsuki, "don't worry he can't beat all of us" soichiro replies. The trio charge from all sides attacking mitsuomi, even with his mask fighting three opponents and not having an arm takes its toll. Mitsuomi dodges most of their attacks but his mask is chipping away, only one quarter remains, soichiro fires a baseball size ball of energy at mistuomi but he dodges but the ball curves back hitting mitsuomi in back exploding, "forget about my fire bits...bro" soichiro holding five more, Hiro and Itsuki attack but mitsuomi shouts "Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku!" the chains wrap around them, as mitsiomu swing them into the ground then he shouts "Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro!" trapping them as well. Mitsuomi dodges two more fire bits landing in front of the gate, his mask is gone and his reiatsu is falling fast, soichiro fires more fire bits, sealing his sword mitsuomi uses quicksword to deflect them. When the smoke clears mitsuomi is surrounded by a dozen of them, "too bad bro but it was fun while it lasted" he smirks, snapping his fingers the bits strike mitsuomi all over, one explodes near his left eye. Mitsuomi screams in agony dropping to his knees, his body covered in wounds, blood dripping down his face, the kido binding Hiro and Itsuki breaks releasing them. (**song ends**)

"Time to die" soichiro says, holding his sword in right hand straight out braced by his left, "Raging Storm!" he shouts, as the blade glows and swirls with fire. Mitsuomi unable to stand watches as the blast heads towards him, "this fire will leave no trace of you...Farewell...Mitsuomi" soichiro shouts. The blast charges at mitsuomi, he can only wait for his demise but it never comes, opening his eye he see a man with long black hair and a huge shield protecting him, "i made it time" the man utters. The trio stare wide eyed, "How...how are here?!" shouts soichiro, the man laughs, "simple i'm here to stop you" he replies. Mitsuomi stares at his protector, he wearing white pants and his upper body is bandaged, on his arms gold and white armor, in one hand a broad sword the other a shield, "Kaminari fuken(**thunder wind sword**)...it can't be...Mitsukuni" mitsuomi whispers. The man laugh, "the one and only...good to see you kiddo...wish it were better times" he smiles, "but how" mitsuomi whispers, "you undid the kido...it was like HakuFuku...soichiro did it" mitsukuni replies, "now you need to get outta here...i'll hold em off" he adds. Mitsuomi tries to stand, "no i can still fight" he mutters, Mitsukuni plants his thunder shield in the ground creating wall to protect them, soichiro and the others try to attack but can't penetrate the wall. Mitsukuni then opens a senkaimon, "i'm not leaving you mitsukuni!" mitsuomi shouts, "Sorry kiddo...its my turn to save you now...Hado #58 Tenran" mitsukuni utters. The blast of wind blows mitsuomi into the senkaimon, "No...No wait!" he shouts, his last image of mitsukuni is him smiling "Goodbye...kiddo" he smiles, as the door closes. Mitsukuni turns his attention to Soichiro, "now its time for a spanking...Bankai!...Kaminari no kaze soko(**Thunder wind armor**)" he shouts, his body in engulf in light, when it dies down mitsukuni is wear a full suit of gold and white armor, "lets end this" he adds.

"Lets" soichiro smiles, the four charge each other causing a massive explosion, destroying the mansion. When the smoke clears mitsukuni lies on the ground motionless, his sword shattered. Soichiro laughs loudly, "In the end i was the strongest and you were a helpless old man" he smirks. Mitsukuni laughs softly, "you made a mistake soichiro...you left him alive" he chokes, "So what mitsuomi is nothing compared to me" soichiro spits. "We will see huh" mitsukuni laughs, "Sorry...kiddo" he thinks, before taking his last breath. Meanwhile in The Seireitei a senkaimon opens in the pouring rain as if the heavens were weeping, mitsuomi staggers out it as it closes, falling down, the rain pours over his skin cooling his burns and washing the blood way, "Doshite" he thinks getting to feet. Mitsuomi staggers to feet using the wall as a crutch, he slides along it trying to find his way, on the wall a blood trail is left. He finally gives up after walking several yards due to his injuries collasping in the rain, "mitsukuni" he says, before passing out. A Soul reaper on patrol in this weather spots a figure lying on the ground, turns him over and says one word, "Taicho"...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**SUMMARY- THIS END CH 12...CONGRATS YOUR HALFWAY...THE SECOND HALF WILL TAKE TIME TO WRITE BUT AS I SAID ABOVE LOTS THING TO TOUCH ON...THANK YOU..KEEPING READING AND ALWAYS REVIEW**

**PEACE!**


	14. The Truth Within The Lie

**A/N-CH13 IS UP...THIS IS MY FIRST UPDATE IN AWHILE...I'M ACTUALLY IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING SEVERAL STORIES...SO BARE WITH ME ON THE UPDATES...NOW THIS CHAPTER WILL REVEAL MITSUOMI TRUE MOTIVES AND HIS REASON FOR LEAVING, ALSO THE INTRODUCTION OF ASUKA...WELL YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO...READ...REVIEW..THANKS**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T BLEACH**

**RECAP-**A Soul reaper on patrol in this weather spots a figure lying on the ground, turning him over and says one word, "Taicho"...

* * *

**CH-13 THE TRUTH WITHIN THE LIE**

Isane watches the rain from the window in her office as she signs paperwork, the rain has kept the patient intake slow and she has a little down time but that will change. One of the nurses rushes in, "Lt. Kotetsu we have a critical patient coming in" she half shouts. Isane jumps from her seat ordering nurses to their stations, also to inform Captain Unohana. Isane thought at first, it was just Squad 11 members that got hurt, as they usually do but when she saw the stretcher carrying the patient go by. Isane was shocked that the person was wearing clothes from the living world and by the looks of him badly hurt, from what she saw several serious burns and a missing left arm but when she saw the vertical scar on his left eye. Isane's heart dropped, "Mitsuomi" she gasped, mitsuomi was on stretcher being taken to the emergncy room, tears started to well up in her eyes. Isane is snapped from her thought by a voice, "Will the Captain be ok?" the voice said behind her. Isane saw a young woman in a soaking wet shihakusho with shoulder length white hair and brown eyes, "Who are you?" asked Isane, "um...i'm the 5th seat of Squad 5 Asuka Sayko ma'am" she replied. Isane looked the girl over, "lets get you dry and in some warm clothes" she said, taking her to one of the shower rooms. After getting dried off Asuka explained to Isane what happened, "I see...was he alone?" Isane asked, pouring some hot coffee, "Thank you...and yes ma'am...when i found him he was near the western gate" asuka replied, "Ms Kotetsu...no matter what people said about him...i never stopped believing in Captain Kiriyu" she added, "Thank you asuka...lets hope he will explain his actions" Isane replied.

**World of the Living**

While the members of squad four race to save mitsuomi's life, The Rokukage have moved their group to a large estate outside of Tokyo. Soichiro broke the news of Mitsukuni's death but said mitsuomi betrayed them and killed mitsukuni, Reina took the news hardest, locking herself in her room but unknown to her soichiro, itsuki and hiro were mitsukuni's real killers. Reina sat on her bed with tear streaming down her face, "Mitsukuni where are you...you promised to protect me...well i need you now...why did you leave me" she cried, "That bastard...he will pay for killing you...Mitsuomi I Will Fucking Kill You!" she screamed. Soichiro sat in his office, happy with his actions as of late, "very soon...it will be mine" he thought, "Sumimasen" a voice said behind the door, openning the door was Hiro, "tell me how close are we to finding the sword" asked soichiro, "no closer...soichiro what if mitsuomi is alive" hiro replied. Soichiro laughed, "so what...mitsuomi will never beat me" he smirked but mitsuomi was alive and back in the seireitei.

Captain Unohana worked hard to save mitsuomi's life and after several hours, he was stable in a private room. Unohana sat in her office looking at mitsuomi's medical report, "Retsu are you here?" asked Ukitake entering the room with Shunsui, "sit down you two" she replied, "So how is our wayward Captain?" asked shunsui. Unohana sighed, "he's stable but his injuries are severe, multiple second and third degree burns on his body...also missing his left arm...i wonder who could've done this to him" she said softly, "That does seem odd...now if mitsuomi truly was evil...why would anyone do this?" asked shunsui. Jyushiro sat thinking, "That is odd...according to rukia he did suffer some injuries by fighting ichigo but not as severe as you found Retsu" he replied. The three senior captains sat trying to figure out mitsuomi's actions over the past seven months, across the seireitei news got out that mitsuomi has returned and was in the squad four hospital. Most took the news in their own way, some were happy he was caught, while others wondered why he came back but Isane took the news as one of her nightmares had come true, she wanted to see him but Captain Unohana prohibited her due to his injuries.

Mitsuomi was lying in his hospital room as he slowly stired, the slow beeping of his vitals echoed in his room, his body was heavily bandaged head to toe, the only skin you could see was the right side of his face, his left eye and face were bandaged also. Mitsuomi looked around, "Where am I" he whispered, feeling his face and felt the thick bandages it felt like body was on fire. He lifted his left arm to his face to see the stump of his arm, a single tear fell from his right eye, turning on his side he fell from the bed with a grunt, as blood started to appear on his chest reopening his wounds. Mitsuomi got to knees grunting in pain as the night's events fresh in his mind replaying over and over, "Mitsukuni...Mitsukuni!..." he screamed. Mitsuomi started punching the ground, "Chikusho...Chikusho...Soichiro!...That Bastard!...That Fucking Bastard!" he screamed again. Mitsuomi did something he had not done in years, the tears dripped to the ground as he silently sobbed, clenching his fist he screamed loudly. The sound seemed like howl of a wraith, his reiatsu destroying the room. A nurse ran to room feeling the distress, as she entered, "Oh my god!...Captain Unohana!" she screamed, as she ran back down hall. Unohana, Ukitake and Shunsui raced to room to find mitsuomi lying on floor, blood seeping from his chest. After stablizing him again, he was transferred to another room and fitted with a seki seki collar.

***One week Later***

Mitsuomi awoke to the sun on his face, looking around he felt the collar on his neck, he remembered that night, "i actually broke down" he thought. He touched his exposed eye feeling the wetness, "What's this...are these my tears" he whispers. Mitsuomi looked down to see someone sleeping next to his bed, noticing who it was he smiled, "Isane" he whispered, rubbing her cheek. Isane woke with a start, "Mitsuomi you're awake" she whispered on verge of tears, "I'm so sorry for making you worry so much" he replied, wiping away her tears. Isane helped mitsuomi sit up, she embraced him something she wanted to do since he left, "I've missed you" she whispered holding him. The door open revealing Captain Unohana, Isane jumped hearing the door open falling back in her seat, "Captain i'm sorry" she said, "No need Isane" unohana smiled, walking in followed by Jyushiro and Shunsui. Mitsuomi slightly bowed, "I'm glad to see you awake" said Jyushiro, "you gave quite the scare" commented unohana, shunsui simply laughed, "got beat up huh" he said. Mitsuomi only chuckled, "yeah...i did" he replied.

Jyushiro was the first to speak, "mitsuomi please tell us what were your motives for turning traitor...most people believe you are?" he asked. Isane gasped hearing this, "Captain Ukitake do you believe it too?" she asked concerned, "its alrite Isane" replied mitsuomi, "I'll tell everything but first i need the book that was with me the night i came back" he added. Isane handed him the book which was next to the bed, "Its starts with this book...now seven months ago i was approached by Itsuki Minase a member of the Rokukage like me...He asked me to rejoin the group telling me that they had been living in the human world since disappearing nearly 200yrs ago...At first i didn't want to believe it but i knew they may have an ulterior motive for finding me, so when i found this book and reading it made wonder even more about their reasons...A few days after the encounter, i went to see the Head Captain" he said staring at the book.

_Flashback_

_Mitsuomi headed to the Squad One barracks, book in hand to address this concern, arriving there he is lead by Lt. Sasakibe to the Head Captain. Yamamoto sat at his table reading several papers, "Why have come kodomo" he boomed. Mitsuomi pulled a book from his haori "Excuse for bothering you but i need to know this book" mitsuomi said, placing it on the desk. Yamamoto examined the book, "hmm...so you have found your father's legacy" he stated, "Yes this book confirms a story i heard when i first joined the rokukage...Mitsukuni Yoshimoto told me, he said that there was a sword of great power but that only certain people can wield but he who does will be cursed by it" he said seriously, "Hmm...so he was your leader...i see where you get your skills" yamamoto said. Mitsuomi stared at the book, "Hai...my grandfather and father died fighting the orochimarus didn't they?" he asked, yamamoto only nodded, "My father left this book in hopes that his child may find it and end this dark legacy, both of them died in a war that neither of them wanted" he said, "then what do you propse kodomo?" yamamoto asked. Mitsuomi stood thinking, "Someday soon they will come for me...i asked that you let me go with them,...i'll find out everything they know about the sword and when i find it, i will end this war once and for all" he spoke. Yamamoto stood from chair walking towards mitsuomi, placing two fingers on his forehead a symbol appeared on mitsuomi head, "You would risk everything for this and to do it, this kido will help, it will lock away this conversation in your mind and your instincts will be at the forefront of your mind and when you need to return release the kido" he spoke. "Hai...i understand" mitsuomi said leaving._

_End Flashback_

The Captains and Isane were stunned hearing his explaination, "You actually risked being executed for all in the hopes of finding a sword that may not even exist..." commented shunsui. Mitsuomi looked at him, "This sword could destroy everything...Its a risk i had to take" he repiled, "mitsuomi but why attack ichigo kurosaki and destroy Jinbei's castle?" asked jyushiro. Mitsuomi placed the book on his lap, "When my mind was attacked,...I let my instincts take control...Its something I wanted to do and i needed you all to believe i had actually turned traitor...To decieve your enemy you must first decieve your friends" he anwsered, "I will take whatever punishment that is need but i must find this sword and put an end to this War" he added. The Captains looked at each other wondering if mitsuomi was truly telling the truth but they knew him best of all and know he would make any sacrifice to achieve a goal.

The door opened at that moment revealing the Head Captain, all present bowed as he entered, "I see you're awake kodomo?" he asked, "Hai...but Sir my mission was a failure but i learned several things including the possible location of orochimaru's zanpakuto" mitsuomi replied. The Head Captain opened one eye, "I see...and you paid a heavy price for it kodomo" he said, looking at mitsuomi's missing arm. Isane and the others were shocked to hear not only did mitsuomi undertake a secret mission but was ordered by the Head Captain, "Sensei is this true?" asked ukitake, yamamoto only nodded, "this boy is the last reminat of a war that has raged secretly for nearly 1000yrs" he stated, "You're wrong Sir...i'm not...there is one more his name is Soichiro Yukimaru and like me he too is reminat of that Dark legacy" mitsuomi uttered, "He and I are desecendants of orochimaru but i possess my grandfather power as well...i am the cursed child in the book but to understand you must hear my past" he added. Zetsuei manifetsted next to his bed, "I've known him all his life and to understand...we must venture into his history" she stated.

**(A/N-THIS PART WILL DELVE INTO MITSUOMI'S PAST A BRIEF GLANCE PER SE)**

_Flashback_

_In a villiage of the 55th district of the Northern Rukon, a small boy who looked only about seven years old walked hand in hand with young girl. The boy looked up with his blue eyes shimmering, "Meyrin-Ane...why do people hate me?" the child asked. The girl now known as meyrin knelt to his level hugging him, "its not your fault mitsuomi...people can be cruel" she cried. Meyrin knew it wasn't his fault for being born but the villagers hated him, just because his Grandmother Oren Oyashiro made them, she and her son Shu Oyashiro blamed him for the death of his mother Yukiko. Meyrin and mitsuomi continued down the path to their small home at the edge of the village, the house was small but for mitsuomi it was home. When they arrived a man was waiting, he was wearing a dark blue kimono and had black hair. Meyrin gasped, "Shu...why are you here?" she asked, Shu walked forward to them, back handing meyrin knocking her to the ground, "Damare!" he shouted. Mitsuomi grabbed shu's kimono, "Oji please don't hurt meyrin" he squeaked, shu growled kicking mitsuomi to the ground, "Don't Touch me...you trash!" he screamed, kicking mitsuomi over and over. Meyrin jumped on top of mitsuomi shielding him from the blows, "Yamete Kudasai!" she shouted, Shu relented his kicks laughing as he left. Meyrin got to knees as mitsuomi stired, "i'm sorry mitsuomi" she cried holding him, "meyrin someday when i get big...i'll protect you" he whispered. _

_The years went by and Mitsuomi endured some much from his fellow villiagers but no matter what was said or what they did, he never showed his sorrow all he did was smile, some years later mitsuomi was about 13yrs old, when he started having strange dreams alawys the same. A deep chasm, a girl in medieval armor and six sets of eyes watching him, but he thought it was from the books he got from gramps, as he sat in a ramen shop owned by gramps. _**(A/n- its not his grandpa but someone he refers to as gramps) **_He had a strange feeling something was wrong, "I'll be back gramps" he shouted, gramps waved as he left, mitsuomi ran back to his to find a meyrin on the ground in pool of blood, "Sister!" he shouted running to her, from the shadows appeared a monster with a humanlike body and a snake mask, "__**So you're the one i was searching for, i smelt your scent on that girl...you have high spirit energy, a fitting meal for me**__" the hollow growled charging mitsuomi. One of the villiager alerted Shu and Oren of what was happening, they and several villiagers arrived at the house to see the hollow cut in half and mitsuomi holding a sword covered in shadows, "Masaka...that brat did this" growled Shu clenching his fist. Mitsuomi turned to them slowly, his face covered in blood and his eyes blank with stars in them. Oren looked like a ghost seeing those eyes, "Look away thats Tsukiyomi Shu!" she shouted, at that moment the sword vanished and mitsuomi fell to the ground, after meyrin's death the village shunned him even more, the only refuge he had was with gramps and his daugther Aoi. Two years later a man named Mitsukuni Yoshimoto would take him and train him into the man he is now, through the years mitsuomi would earn quite the reputation as the roku of the rokukage and two nicknames that struck fear into hearts of many warriors, one being Hitori no Guntai _**(one man army)** _which meant no matter how many warriors or hollows appeared, he would defeat them all and the other earned after a battle Hyaku Hitogoroshi _**(100 manslayer). **

_After several years of travel mitsuomi decided to head for the Seireitei after hearing a rumor if you kill one of the Captains, you take their position, arrving there he noticed a huge gate guarded by a large person, "not good...gotta be cautious, who knows how many of these captains are there" he thought. Suddenly the gate opened and a person stepped out, "a woman...is she a captain" he thought watching, the woman wore a white hoari with number 12 on the back and she had long purple hair. Mitsuomi obsevered this person for several days searching for an oppurtunity to attack her. Mitsuomi used his speed to slip past the gate guard when he opened it for The Captain, following her but hiding his reiatsu he waited for the right moment but suddenly she vanished in blur, "where did she?" he thought looking around. The area had a bunch of storehouses, "Looking for me" a voice echoed behind, turning around he was face to face with the woman, "Kuso" he shouted leaping back drawing his sword, "Alrite Captain time to die" he added, "Kirio" she said, "Huh" he shouted. She placed her hands behind her back, "I'm Squad 12 Captain Kirio Hikifune" she smiled, "I take it you're after my life in the hopes of being a Captain..well then come at me" she added. Mitsuomi quickly charged at her but every swing missed by inches, "man she's fast but so am i" he thought increasing his speed but it proved ineffective. He started getting frustrated releasing his sword going DeathScythe mode as he called it. Kirio dodged each swing of the scythe with ease, her experience was her adavantage, "amazing this boy is incredible..." she thought, "fight me seriuously lady...draw your sword" he shouted. Kirio responed by appearing in his face her hand over his face, "Haku Fuku" she whispered, mitsuomi eyes went blank as he collasped, "I may have a use for you" she thought. _

_Mitsuomi awoke with start, "che my head hurts...what was that she used" he thought looking around, it was small cell on his wrist cuffs, "what are these" he spoke. The sound of clanging caught his attention, "They are seki seki cuffs, they restrict reiatsu" a voice said. A man with blonde was standing in front cell holding a tray of food, "who are you and where am i ?" mitsuomi asked his face hidden in the shadows, "This place is the Maggot's nest and as for my name...Kisuke Urahara...i run this place" he replied. The two became friends as the days turned to weeks and months, then six months later Hikifune came with an offer that would change mitsuomi's life. Mitsuomi was silently meditating "What do you want Lady" he said sitting on the floor, "Kirio...and i have an offer for you" she smiled, "I want you to join The 13 Court Guard Squads...or you can rot in here forever" she added. Mitsuomi looked up curious, "Why spare me...you could've easily beaten me sooner than you did" he asked, "Your skill...you have both a shikai and bankai and you earned them outside the seireitei...you my boy are a prodigy" she replied. Mitsuomi sat and thought about it, "i'll agree but i have a condition...you promise to fight me again and don't hold back" he asked, Kirio laughed, "sure but i have a condition also...i want you to supress your power and i'll keep your zanpaktuo till reach a certain level at the academy" she stated, "why?...well it doesn't matter" he said. Kisuke opened the cell, "Good luck Kiriyu" he said, "no luck needed" mitsuomi smirked walking behind Hikifune. The Shino Academy usually take six years to complete but mitsuomi finished in three, etching his name in history among other prodigies. Mitsuomi arrived at new post, he was the new 12th seat of Squad 12, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu reporting as ordered Captain Hikifune and Lt. Hiyori" he said bowing, "Good...now head inside" hikifune ordered. Mitsuomi bowed, "Hai" he replied leaving them, "Hiyori be mindful of him because in maybe a few centuries...He may be just as strong as The Head Captain himself" she smiled._

**To be continued**

**Summay-that the end of ch13 and a brief history of mitsuomi...next chapter will back in main plot and mitsuomi fate as captain will be decided..Stay tuned**

**Peace!**


	15. Scars

**A/N- CH14 IS UP...THIS CHAPTER WILL DECIDED MITSUOMI'S FATE AND REINTRODUCTION OF SEIRYU, ALSO A SERIOUS TALK BETWEEN MITSUOMI AND ICHIGO AND A LITTLE ISANE X MITSUOMI ACTION..READ..REVIEW..AND ENJOY...**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T BLEACH**

* * *

**CH 14-Scars**

After hearing mitsuomi's tale the Captains headed back to their Divisions, before leaving Head Captain Yamamoto told mitsuomi that the other Captains would decided his fate in three days time. Mitsuomi sat his room thinking of what the other captains would do, his first thought went to Soifon who would kill him sight or Kurotsuchi who would experiment on him, he cringed thinking of both. Isane returned a few hours later after caring for her patients, to find mitsuomi on floor doing pushups, "Honey what are you doing...you're injured!" she shouted, "Ahh Gomen but if i sit around too long...i get all fidgety" he whined. Isane sighed rubbing her forehead, "you're getting sweat all over your burns and your bandages are coming loose" she said. Mitsuomi got to his feet wincing from the burning sensation from the sweat. Isane lead him to a private shower room so he could get cleaned up, sitting in the large tub mitsuomi looked at his body, his burns were healing pretty well but still felt painful. Isane was in the other room looking for bandages to rebandage his wounds, "Isane could you come here a sec...i need help!" he shouted. She opened the door to see mitsuomi stark naked only a towel hiding his lower half, she blushed brightly turning around. Mitsuomi raised an eyebrow, "Whats wrong...this isn't the first time you have seen me naked...remember my birthday last year" he smiled. Isane turned even redder remembering that november night, she wore neko mimi outfit to bed and the pair had fun all that night. The two returned to his room and applied burn ointment and rebandaged his burns. She giggled as she tied his hair into pretty twintails, "what are you laughing about?" he asked, "nothing" she replied. Mitsuomi sighed, "Isane i'm sorry for everything" he whispered, "What's this...what happened to my confident strong man" she laughed, "nothing...its just when i woke in that bed and remembered what happened that night...i actually cried...real geniune tears...for first time in a long time" he said. Isane was in awe, mitsuomi was a man to her who was confident, cocky and actually had a side that was vulnerable, "Mitsuomi...I Love you and i'll stand by side no matter what" she whispered embracing him from behind, "Thanks Dear" he replied.

The next day mitsuomi got an unexpected visitor in the form of Ichigo Kurosaki, "Oya...come to gloat..." he smirked reading a novel. Ichigo sat down in chair by the window sighing, "No...i wanted to know why" he asked. Mitsuomi sat silently for second before laughing, "Why...why ask why...when how is so much better" he smirked. Mitsuomi closed his book, "Orihime joined them because of you...all i did was play on her emotions" he added, "My fault" ichigo said glaring at mitsuomi. Mitsuomi chuckled, "Hmm...why the glare...you know i'm right...All i did was tell her the truth and deep down she knew i was right...You treat her like glass...someone you need to save but she can take care of herself" he smirked. Ichigo sat shocked, "You're wrong...i just want to protect people...but you risked everything for your ego and what did get you...Nothing!" ichigo shouted. Mitsuomi started to chuckle, "You're right...i risked it all but i don't expect to be forgiven but if you think you will waltz in and save her like before...forget it...Soichiro is worst than me when it comes to ego...his ambition knows no bound...he will use any weakness against his opponents and he has your biggest...Orihime and he will use her to his advantage" he said seriously. Ichigo sat staring, "is he really that dangerous?" he asked, "We are very much alike...both of us wanna be the best and will stop at nothing to do it...Ichigo you don't stand a chance against him...you're too soft" he replied. Ichigo scowled, "Too soft huh?...beat you" he replied, mitsuomi laughed, "Touche...but i'm serious...you have never fought an opponent that you intended to kill...I don't doubt your abilities...your track records speaks for itself but against him you will lose" he said. Mitsuomi looked him directly in the eye, "Killing hollows is nothing compared to killing a man...Once you cross that line...there is no going back" he said seriously. Ichigo stood, "I won't sacrifice my ideals or my resolve...not for you or against him...I will save Orihime my way!" ichigo shouted, heading to the door. Mitsuomi laughed, "i hope you're right for your sake but know this...Soichiro is mine and no one will keep me from that" mitsuomi said as ichigo left. Mitsuomi sat looking at his body, "very soon soichiro...i'll pay you back in spades" he thought, smiling darkly.

Mitsuomi today would find out his fate, he was in his room in squad 4 getting ready wearing his usual shihakusho but had a sleeve added to hid his missing left arm. Isane tied his belt and fixed his top, "Mitsuomi aren't you worried?" she asked, helping him put in an arm length black glove. The left side of his face covering his left eye and as well as the rest of his burns were bandaged. Mitsuomi ran his hand through his hair, "Isane like i said...i'll accept whatever punishment...they deem neccssary" he said softly. The pair headed to the Captain meeting hall, as they walked Isane could hear people whispering and some even glaring at him, she knew some people had already passed judgement on him. The two arrived the meeting hall but were met outside by a young man with long silver hair and silver eyes, he wore a standard shihakusho with a white cloth tied around his right arm, "Taicho...Greeting and Salutation to you as well Lt Kotetsu" the man smoothly said. Mitsuomi nodded slightly, "Hello Seiryu...i trust you have been well" mitsuomi smiled, "Hai...and have no fear the squad has and will be in good hands...I wish you luck...Taicho" seiryu smiled walking away. Isane cringed seeing this man, "he is creepy" she whispered, "don't sweat him..he is good man" mitsuomi replied, "you have no idea" he thought, walking to the large wooden doors of the meeting hall. Isane waited outside due the fact this was captains only, she whispered a silent prayer as mitsuomi headed inside.

An hour passed as Isane waited, fiinally the doors opened revealing the captains, none showed anything revealing mitsuomi's fate. Captain Soifon walked past her holding her fist in her hand, Unohana smiled as she walks past but said nothing. Mitsuomi was the lasted to leave, now sporting a bruise on his face, "ohh no" she said nearing him, "don't worry things got a little heated thats all" he said rubbing his face, "So what was the ruling" she asked. Mitsuomi sighed softly, "Just one month confinement and one year probation" he replied, "Most of the captains thought it was suffcient after hearing from the head captain" he added, "where will be your confinement?" she asked, "Squad 4 due to my injuries" he replied.

Mitsuomi spent the month recovering from his injuries and when he ready to leave most of his burns were gone, leaving a few blotches on his skin. His left eye and face were still covered but were healing slowly. Mitsuomi sat in his room legs crossed and his arm under his chin, he wore his shihakusho, "Excuse me" a voice said behind the door. The door opened revealing Saburo carrying mitsuomi's haori and his zanpakuto, which was in the possesion of The Head Captain, "ready to return to your post" asked saburo, "Mochiron" mitsuomi smirked, slipping on his haori. The two headed to the entrance of squad 4 greeting Captain Unohana as he left, "thank you for your hospitality" he said bowing, "you're welcome and please take care of yourself" she smiled. Isane stood behind her captain, having said her goodbye earlier. Mitsuomi and Saburo made the trek back to his division, upon arriving at the entrance he saw to guards, both were wearing the same white cloth as Seiryu, "Welcome back Taicho!" both shouted, mitsuomi simply nodded heading inside. Mitsuomi walked through the division saburo in tow like a shadow, he noticed many of the squad members wearing the same white cloth on their right arm as Seiryu, he neared his office when he was greeted by one his top officers, she bowed to him but she had no white cloth, "its good to see you Captain" she said, "I hear...I have you to thank for bringing me to squad 4...you have my deepest thanks Asuka" he smiled. Asuka stood at attention, "No thanks needed...its an officer duty to protect and help her Captain" she smiled, "Well said...now Asuka can you do a favor...could you inform Lt. Hinamori and 3rd seat Itou to come to my office in thirty minutes, also yourself" he asked, "Hai...Captain" she replied.

Mitsuomi entered his office, noticing it was the same as five months ago when he came for the book, "Tell me saburo how's the squad been since my insurrection and how have they treated you?" he said sitting his chair. Saburo stood silently before anwsering, "the morale has been high despite your departure due in part to Seiryu and as for me...I was interrogated by Captain Soifon and confined to my barracks and the 5th division grounds for two months" he replied. Mitsuomi rested his head on his hand, "I see...well Saburo..." he said, "Chief...forgive me for saying this but i don't trust Seiryu...he may be after your position" he commented. Mitsuomi sat silently, "I already knew that" he sighed, "Sir are you postive?" saburo asked shocked, "I've suspected him from the moment we met...this squad seems to think it has curse but I intend exorcise this supposed curse" he says seriously. Saburo raised an eyebrow, "Chief you can't outright challenge him...most of the squad trust him more than you" saburo says, "this i know...so...i will give Seiryu just enough rope to hang himself" he replies. The door opened at that moment with Hinamori, Seiryu and Asuka entered, "Good now that you're all here we can begin..." mitsuomi smiles, the four officers look confused, "start what Taicho?" asks Hinamori. Mitsuomi clears his throat, "The four of you are my top officers and well...this was something i wanted to do when i became captain but my rebellion changed that" mistuomi says, "what's that Captain?" asked Seiryu. Mitsuomi crossed his legs, "Well i've decided to have a joint training exercise with both Squads 10 and 13...this will be a test for the seated officers...The seated officers sixth and below will be allowed the use of wooden swords also the use of kido...However officers fifth seat and above will have full use of their zanpakuto...You may challenge Any officer...even the Captain if you feel the urge to do so...It will begin in seven days" mitsuomi explained. The four looked at each shocked, seiryu was the first to speak, "thats a wonderful idea...it will test our skills and promote comradery" he commented. Mitsuomi softly laughed, "You're quite right...now will you all inform the others of this?" he asked, "Hai" all four shouted leaving. Seiryu headed to his room, "Finally Kiriyu you have given me the means of your demise" he thought.

Later that day after nightfall, Isane headed to the fifth division to see mitsuomi and to check on his wounds, arriving on the grounds she spotted momo, "Isane what brings you here?" momo asked, "I'm here to see mitsu...I mean Captain Kiriyu" she replied. Momo softly laughed, "the captain is in office i think" she said pointing, Isane opened the door to find the room empty, looking at the desk she saw his haori drapped on the chair, "where could he be?" she thought. Isane then heard what sounded like shouting, she and momo located the source, mitsuomi was training in the garden behind his office. Isane blushed seeing him shirtless, momo giggled see her friend like this. Momo wouldn't admit it publicly but she was glad mitsuomi was not a traitor but at same time he would have to regain the fragile trust of her and the squad and this training exercise was a first step. The two sat and watched him train, despite missing an arm his moves were nearly flawless, he was holding a wooden staff swinging and spinning it around, the moves seemed like dance to his observers, as they watched a third person joined the fray, "the captain is amazing" the voice said. Isane and momo turned to see asuka standing next them, "Hello Lt Hinamori and Ms Isane" she smiled, both of them greeted Asuka and the trio continued to watch mitsuomi. Mitsuomi leaped into the air spinning the staff, thrusting the staff into ground while landing on one knee, "its not nice to stare" he said standing, all three girls jumped up apologizing. Mitsuomi started laughing, "I'm only kidding...its late we should all get some rest" he smiled. Asuka and momo agreed saying their goodnights to mitsuomi and isane, "you spending the night?" he asked, Isane blushed nodding. The pair headed to his room, closing the drawer mitsuomi headed to the bathroom to take a shower, "i think there is some sleepwear in the closet from the last time you were here" he said closing the bathroom door. Isane looked through the closet finding a light purple nightgown, she slipped on the nightgown and then climbed into the bed. A few minutes later mitsuomi emerged from the bathroom, wearing a pair of dark blue Pjs pants and a towel on his head, he sat down with thump and a sigh. Isane stared at the scar on his back, she knew about his other scars, the obvious one on his face and the others on his left shoulder and abdomen but this one always had her curious, it was older than than rest but unlike the others it didn't heal properly. Isane ran her fingers over the scar, "Honey this scar it seems it didn't heal right?" she asked, "Hmm...oh that one i got it saving a friend...it was about two years before i came to the seireitei" he replied, "You wanna hear the tale" he asked laying on his back, "Sure" she replied.

_Flashback_

_Mitsuomi walked the wooded path back to a place he had not been in years, his birthplace. The wind blew the red scarf around his neck as well as his hair which was briaded down to his midback. He wore a black shirt that had a lower half of mask on top, it covered the lower half of his face, and had on white sleevesless mid length coat. A black hakama with white designs going down the leg, black boots and arm length gloves. Mitsuomi crossed a wooden bridge that lead to his village, he saw a few people fishing, other were doing their daily things. The village had changed since departure, there were more people for one but that didn't bother him, his real goal for coming here was to confront his grandmother and show her how much he had progressed. Mitsuomi walked through the town as people whispered, "who's that...is he a warrior" someone said. Mitsuomi smirked a little but he didn't showed it, as he walked he saw a familiar place, it brought him many good memories throughout his tumultuous childhood, "gramps noodle shop" he thought. In front of the shop two men were harassing a young girl with brown wavy hair, behind her a smaller version of her clinging to her leg, "Please leave us alone!" the girl shouted. One grabs her wrist, "Come on missy...we protect your village from hollows...loosen up" one man smirked, the other went to grab the small child but was stopped by the girl, who promptly slapped him, "don't touch my child!" she shouted. The man growled, "On'na you will pay for that" he said drawing his sword, the other laughs wildly pulling out a dagger._

_"Yameru" mitsuomi said nearing them. The two men looked at him and laughed, "look bro a stranger wants to be brave" said the one with the sword, the other walked towards mitsuomi, who stood still glaring at the two men. Mitsuomi watched one approach, "Oi stranger...don't interfere" he laughed, waving his dagger. Mitsuomi glared at the man, "Only cowardly weaklings attack inoccent women" he smirked, the man got angry, "dont you know who..." he spat but before he could finish, mitsuomi punched him in the face breaking his nose. The man screamed writhing on the ground hold his face, "Damn you stranger...you're dead" shouted the man with sword, he charged forward blade in front. Mitsuomi dodged catching the man's sword arm in between his forearm and his chest, he then used his left hand to grab the man's wrist, flexing his muscles and squeezing with his left, he broke the man's arm. The man screamed in agony dropping to the ground, "My arm!...you broke it...damn you" he screamed. The other man jumped up charging mitsuomi but he elbowed the man in the face again, "Had enough guys" mitsuomi smirked. The two got to their feet, "You will pay for this stranger" the men said running away, some of villagers cheered and clapped. Mitsuomi nears the mother and child, "you two ok" he asked, "we are fine...thank you stranger...please come in we will treat you" she said, picking up her daugther._

_Mitsuomi enters the shop, sitting at a table on left side near the northern corner of the shop, "so what will have" she asked, "Ano...five large bowls of ramen" he replied. The girl blinked shocked, "Um...Sure" she smiled, heading back to the kitchen. Mitsuomi removed his mask eager to taste gramps ramen, a few minutes a waitress brought the bowls and the girl was behind her, "here you go...enjoy" she said sitting down. Mitsuomi giggles rubbing his hands, "Itadakimasu" he says, before devouring all five bowls in a matter of minutes, the young girl is amazed by how much he ate, her first thought went to an old friend, "Is something wrong?" he asked, "oh nothing...its you remind me of a friend of mine...he left years ago. He actually sat at this table and always ate ramen. He was a good kid but the people treated him so horribily" she replies. Mitsuomi looked up, "Aoi...its me" he smiled, slicking back his hair to better show his face. Aoi looked his face up and down, she then started crying, hugging her oldest friend, "Its so good see you mitsuomi" she cries, "Good to see you too Aoi" he smiled. Aoi looked at him curious, "Why did you come back?" she asked, mitsuomi told her some of his journeys and his reasons for coming home, Aoi sighed sadly, "i'm sorry but your uncle and grandmother passed away years ago" she says. Mitsuomi sits dumbstruck sighing, "Sou ka...what happened" he asks, "Well your uncle was killed by a hollow about year after you left and your grandmother due to her failing health passed two months after that" she says looking at her daughter, "did they ask about me?" he asked, Aoi shook her head. Mitsuomi sat silently, when aoi's daughter ran up and hugged his leg, "hey there little one" he smiled picking her up, "what's her name?" he then asks, "Its Ai" aoi replies. The little girl looks at his blue eyes, "pwetty" she squeaks, "thank you" mitsuomi blushes, "Aoi...where's gramps" he adds, "he's at our home, he was beat up by the bandits" she says sadly. While mitsuomi and aoi caught up, in the forest near the village was the bandits hideout. _

_The two men mitsuomi beat up, race back to inform their boss, inside the hideout sat a tall man about 6'6, he wore a dark red hakama with a black vest, his greyish hair is slicked back, he has numerous battle scars and next to him a large mace. The door flew open as the two bandits rush in, "Boss..there's trouble..." one shouted, the boss looked his men over "where is the money from the noodle shop" he spoke, "Sorry boss but this stranger stopped us and broke my nose" he said nasally, "he broke my arm" the other shouted. The boss only stared, "You two are pathetic...one man did this to you" a voice said behind them. The boss laughed loudly, "You're right...Katsuhiro" he stated, as the man appeared in doorway. He was dressed well, compared to the other bandits, a pair of red and black hakama with a black kimono like coat and sandals, he carried a sword on his waist and chain scythe on his back. The two men stared, "This man you fought...did you see his face?" katsuhiro asks, "nah we didn't he had a mask but he had blue eyes" one shouted. Katsuhiro smirked, "so it is him...did he have a sword with a black and white hilt?" he asked, both men nodded, "Katsu...who is this guy?" the boss asked. Katsuhiro tilted his head to the side, "Boss Dae this man...i first heard about him in the west, he has a huge bounty on his head" katsuhiro smiled. The bandits all gasped hearing this revelation, Dae laughed loudly, "this man will solve our money troubles" he grinned, the bandits cheered but for katsuhiro this was twofold, he and mitsuomi had crossed paths before, once when mitsuomi tried to avenge a dear friend, "now you have a truly wonderful reputation...this time...i will devour you my prey" he smiled. _

_Mitsuomi and Aoi holding Ai, headed to her home so he could see gramps, aoi had told him about the bandits and the death of her husband at the hands of a hollow, they arrived at her home. The home was modest and very homely, sitting out front was an older man with glasses and a silver kimono, mitsuomi walked to kneeling to the man, "jichan...been awhile" mitsuomi said. The man laughed, "stand up boyo let me look at ya" gramps chuckled, mitsuomi stood, gramps looked him over, "you've grown boyo" he said, patting the seat next him, Mitsuomi sat next to him as Aoi went inside to put Ai down for nap. "The village has changed a great deal" mistuomi said looking at sunset, "true...many new arrivals..some good, others bad" gramps sighed, "you must mean those bandits" mitsuomi commented, gramps nodded, "they showed up six months ago, claiming to protect us from hollows, most people were gullible and trusted them but they demanded money, those that didn't pay were attacked" gramps replied, "don't worry gramps i'll deal with these bandits" mitsuomi smirked. Gramps only laughed as they watched the sunset. The next day mitsuomi left early to visit his mother's grave, he made the trek to where his old home was, arriving at the remains of the house, he sighed to see it in disrepair, walking past the house, spotting a pair of grave markers. Mitsuomi kneels in front of the saying silent prayer, "Hello...mom...meyrin...sorry it took so long to come home...see meyrin i got big...i'm sorry...I couldn't protect you...mom i wish you could see me now...I love you both and miss you everyday" he sadly said, after sitting a few more mintues, mitsuomi headed back Aoi's home. Mitsuomi neared the home when saw someone laying on the ground, nearing him he saw who it was, "gramps!" he shouted, "they took them..those bandits.." gramps whispered. Mitsuomi picked him up carrying him inside, he checked wounds and they weren't serious, "gramps where did they take them?" he asked, "their hideout is your grandmother old house near the river" he softly said, "I promise i'll save them" mitsuomi said, rushing out the door. Mitsuomi raced towards the estate in the hopes of saving Aoi and Ai, he reached the entrance, when the two bandits form the other day stopped him, "Thats far enough this time you die!" one shouted nasally. _

_Meanwhile at the estate, Aoi held Ai close as the bandits ogled her, "why would you kidnap us!" she shouted. The bandits all laughed, "you're just bait for that stranger" said Boss Dae, "all of you head outside and get ready" he added, "Hai...Boss!" they shouted. Boss Dae also headed outside, his mace in hand, suddenly Katsuhiro appeared, "don't worry my dear...those bandits are just cannon fodder for him" he smoothly said, "who are you?" she whispered, "I am Katsuhiro The Sword Killer" he replied, Aoi sat shocked, she felt an evil aura from this man, a thirst for killing, "mitsuomi won't fight you...he will save us" she said, clenching Ai closer, who softly whimpering in her mother's arms. Katsuhiro only smirks, "you are so naive dear...there is more than meets the eyes to your friend, he is the man who will satisfy my hunger...you have no idea what kind of warrior he really is...in the west and south he is known by many names...he is death incarnate...the Hyaku Hitogoroshi...a true Grim Reaper" he grinned. Aoi's eyes widen hearing katsuhiro rant, "is this true" she thought, sudden a massive aura engulfed area, katsu grabbed aoi taking her outside. When they got to the outside, in the courtyard towards the entrance, aoi saw a person walking towards them, his red scarf blowing in the wind, "mitsuomi" she whispered. The bandits were standing firm, when some started to collapse, "what the hell!" shouted dae, as his men collasped one by one, "amazing his reiatsu is so strong they can't even approach...i will throughly enjoy devouring you" katsu smiled. Most of the bandits were on the ground and the others ran off, "monster" some screamed. Boss Dae stood his ground, as mitsuomi drew closer standing face to face with him, "How good of you to come Roku" katsu coolly said, "I'll give one chance to let them go" mitsuomi spat. Katsuhiro smiled, drawing his sword it had two blades and red hilt, mitsuomi went for his sword on his back, when katsu pointed the blades at Aoi, "Matte or your will friend will become most unpleasant...if she and the child are struck by my twin blade, they will die a painful death from its wounds" he smirked. Mitsuomi growled staying his hand, "who are you?" he spat, katsu smiled, "you don't remember...i watched you slay Lord Cale and his brother Dais for killing that girl...i told you i would slay you when you could satisfy my hunger" katsu smirked. Mitsuomi's eyes narrowed remembering Katsuhiro, "Now roku all you have to do is fight Boss Dae, if you win i'll let them go" he smirked. Boss Dae grunts loudly, hitting chest with his fist, "come on boy face me!" he shouts charging mitsuomi, acting quickly mitsuomi goes for his sword and with a quick slash, he cuts the mace in half and with a spinning side sweep slash, throws Dae into a nearby wall. Mitsuomi turns to katsu, "its done...let them go!" he shouts, "Tsk Tsk...you doubt Boss Dae...he has a secret" he smiles pointing, from the rubble of the wall stands Dae, his skin starts cracking as he walks forward, each steps he takes cracks the ground, "You know how long i had to stay in...__**this puny human body**__" he growls, as a black aura surrounds him, "Sou ka...you're a hollow aren't you" mitsuomi said. _

_Dae's body changes before his eyes, when the aura disapted, he stood with black skin, his arms now sported spikes going up the arms with a humanlike body, his mask was like that of bull, "__**Exactly puny human...now i will devour your succulent soul**__" he howled. Katsuhiro watched intently as mitsuomi and dae did battle, their speed made it hard to keep but their moves left impression in ground, suddenly dae appeared now missing an arm, mitsuomi flashed into sight. The swings of his sword seemed invisible, as he cut Dae to pieces, finally dae's head flew from his body as blood flew everywhere. The body dissolved into nothing as mitsuomi turned to katsu, "now let them go" he spat. Katsu smiled insanely, "sorry but change of plans" he shouted, leaping off the porch towards mitsuomi. The blades scraped against each other neither man giving an inch, "yes...yes satisfy my hunger" he howled, aoi could only watch helpless afriad to move, "is this what was that madman was saying" she whispered, watching mitsuomi his eyes were deadly serious, not the same kind eyes she had known. The two men traded blows back and forth niether man flinching, a slight mistep on katsu part gives mitsuomi an opening, mitsuomi thursts his sword but katsu counters by throwing the chain scythe, slashing mitsuomi right shoulder, Aoi gasped seeing the blood. Katsuhiro laughed wildy, "this is the ecstasy of satisfying my hunger" he laughs, licking the blood from the scythe blade. Mitsuomi stands up glaring at katsu, "are you happy...one scratch and your proud" mitsuomi spits, katsu continues laughing, mitsuomi disappears in a flash breaking katsu's nose with the dull side of his blade. Katsu staggers back gripping his nose, "Sugoi...not only didn't i see the path blade but not even the follow through...this ecstacy is unbearable...come show me more" he laughs. Mitsuomi had edged in front of Aoi and Ai, who was amazingly quiet, "i didn't know you were that eager to die" he shouts, "Aoi when i give you word, head to the entrance and escape" he whispered, Aoi simply. Mitsuomi shouted "Go!" as he charged katsu, Aoi picked up Ai and ran to the entrance, mitsuomi pushed katsu back, "no leaves my party" he shouted, throwing the spike at the other end of the chain scythe at Aoi. Mitsuomi ran towards them to deflect the spike but stopped when a intense pain erupted in his back, looking over he saw katsu smiling darkly, the scythe blade was sticking out his back, "got you roku...i knew you try to save that girl" he smiled. Mitsuomi dropped to all fours, aoi rushed to him, "no...get out of here!" he shouted, Aoi heeded his words and ran back to town. _

_Katsuhiro stalked mitsuomi like lion laughing wildly, "now you're mine" he smiled, edging closer but stopped when he felt a sinster aura, "Nanda" he thought, "__**Kuroshi...kuroshi**__" a voiced echoed, katsu looked to see mitsuomi standing and pulling the blade from his back, even as the blood stained his white coat, "still alive my prey" he laughed. Mitsuomi turned to face katsu, a partial of white bone on his face, his eyes black as night, "What are you...Demon!" katsu shouted, charging mitsuomi but he countered raising his blade in a hirazuki stance. The blade pierces katsu's chest thrusting him into wall, the force behind the thrust cracked the wall, "Masaka...Subrashi" katsu grunted, blood dripping from his mouth, mitsuomi twists the blade killing him. Mitsuomi drops to his knees, "its done but the wound is serious" he thinks, he staggers to his feet making his way to the entrance, his vision is blurry but he sees someone coming, unable to go any further he collapses. Mitsuomi awakes with a start face down in a pillow, "where am i" he thinks, he tries to raise up but falls back from the pain on his back, "pwetty hair" a liitle voice squeaks, he looks to see Ai playing with his ponytail. "Ai thats enough...he's hurt" a voice says, "Aoi is that you" he whispers, Aoi sits down next to him checking his wound, "your finally awake its been three days" she smiles, "Sou ka" he replies. Mitsuomi would spend the weeks recovering from his wound but it never healed properly, some time later Mitsuomi made his journey to the Seireitei._

_End Flashback_

Mitsuomi sat up to find Isane sound asleep, "i guess the tale was too long" he thought, leaning over he kissed forehead before heading outside to smoke. He walks the garden taking in the moon, "In seven days...i'll see who wins out the Spider or the Fly" he thinks. Meanwhile in Seiryu's room, "In seven days the fly will enter the parlor and the spider will devour him" he thinks darkly.

**To continued**

**A/N- ch14 is done..i decided to give a little more back story on mitsuomi. i hope you like. The next chapter will put mitsuomi and seiryu on a collison course and their battle will begins, also the return of the rokukage**


	16. THE SPIDER AND THE FLY

**A/N-CH15 IS UP...THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS..THIS STORY HAS REACHED 1000 VIEWS...**

**p/s...if you already read ch16..that was the wrong one..this the proper...sorry for the mixup**

_Zanpakuto_

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED**

* * *

**CH 15- THE SPIDER AND THE FLY**

In the world of living the rokukage continue their plans to find the sword of orochimaru, while Mitsuomi prepares for his joint training exercise. Soichiro sit in his office quietly sipping wine, when Hiro enters, "Soichiro its time" he relays and soichiro nods. The two head to a lower level of the estate to large room. Hiro opens the door to reveal thirty six suits of armor, all of them possess a large lance and a shield, "here they are...i made them all as strong as captains" hiro said proudly. Soichiro stood arms crossed smiling, "Splendid...now whats the status of our new comrades" he asks, "They will arrive in three days...then the rokukage will be at full strength once more" hiro replies. Soichiro stares intently at the armors, "Hiro as of today we are no longer the rokukage...we are now The Letzte Reich" **(Last Empire) **Soichiro smirks. Hiro salutes leaving the room, "Once i find this sword everything will mine" soichiro smiles darkly. Reina sits on balcony of the estate taking in the sun, when Soichiro emerges sitting next to her, "ohh Soichiro...what's up" she asks. Soichiro sighs, "tell me...how bad do you want to face Mitsuomi?" he asks. Reina's green eyes grow dark hearing his name, "Badly...he will pay for killimg mitsukuni" she spat. Soichiro grins, "Well then...you may have an opportunity to do just that...if and when he comes to tokyo...i want you to end his life...can you do that my pet" he smiles kissing her, their tongues fight dominace. When the kiss breaks, "Absolutely" she purrs. Reina then stands up, taking Soichiro's hand leading him to her room for further fun. Meanwhile Orihime is torturing Itsuki with her cooking but for some reason he likes it.

**Soul Society**

Mitsuomi is in his office doing last minute paperwork before heading to the training grounds. When he arrived most of the officers were there from the three squads, the 5th squad training grounds looked similar to a mini half coliseum surrounded with forest. Mitsuomi headed up the steps and spotted Ukitake and Toshiro, "Hello...and thank you for helping me this exercise" he smiled. Toshiro nodded and Ukitake smiled, "will you be participating Mitsuomi?" Ukitake asked. Mitsuomi sat down, "only if someone challenges me" he smiled, reaching in his coat pulling out a tootsie pop, "is that some of the candy i gave you" Ukitake beamed. Mitsuomi nodded, sucking on the lolipop, "Ne...Toshiro want one" Mitsuomi asked. Toshiro only glared, turning his attention back to the arena floor as two officers of his squad did battle. Mitsuomi out the corner of his eye saw, Seiryu sitting with several members of the squad, "i wonder how many are on his side" he thought, he then turned to see two from his squad sparring. The match lasted several minutes, he was impressed at his squad's kido skill, "Momo must be a great teacher" he thought, "Greetings Taicho" a voice said behind him. Mitsuomi looked back seeing Asuka, "hey...so will have match?" he asked, Asuka looked at him and smiled, "probably not...what about you?" she replied. Mitsuomi smiled, "maybe...maybe not" he replied. A figure walked up behind him, "I would fight him if i could" another voice said, looking back again he saw Soifon glaring at him, "Sorry...little bee but ya can't" he smirked. Soifon was ready to smack him, when Unohana and Isane appeared, "please stop you two" she smiled, both shuddered and looked away.

The Captains watched several more sparring matches, when Seiryu appeared, "Greeting Taichos" he says, the Captains all greet him, "Taicho i would like to humbly request a match with you" he asked, they gasped hearing what he said. Mitsuomi inwardly smiled, "I do appreciate the offer and I accept" he smiled. Seiryu bowed turning to retrieve his zanpakuto, "Welcome to my parlor...said the spider to the fly" he thought. Mitsuomi stood, "are sure...what about your arm and left eye?" asked Ukitake. Mitsuomi only smiled, "Daijobuda" he stated, walking to arena floor. Some of the spectators gasped, "a captain vs a 3rd seat" one said, "what if he uses his bankai" another said. Mitsuomi flexed his reiatsu, "Minasan!...you have nothing to fear this place is surrounded by my barrier, also i have emcompassed the arena floor with a second barrier" he shouted, the spectators fears had been averted.

Seiryu appeared in front of mitsuomi, his sword strapped horizontally on his back, the sword had no guard or hilt, looking similar to a long wooden sword, "so thats his zanpakuto...I better start slow till i know what i'm up against" mitsuomi thought. Seiryu flicked his sliver hair, "Captain are you ready?" he asks. Mitsuomi flashes next him, "Ikuzo" he says, swinging a right cross, Seiryu counters with left cross, both arms locked together. Mitsuomi uses a high right kick, then his left gaining more height, the blows knocks Seiryu back a few steps but he counters, drawing his sword, plunging it upward but Mitsuomi does a front spin, grabbing the back collar of Seiryu's shirt, spinning Seiryu several times before slamming him to ground. Seiryu skips back dropping to one knee. Those that stayed to watch were cheering, mostly just squad 5 and the captains, most others from squads 10 and 13 had left, "that exchange was fast paced" said Asuka, "They're just getting started" a voice said. Asuka nearly jumped 10ft seeing Saburo next to her, everyone laughed. Seiryu got to his feet, "Impressive Taicho..its seems you losing your arm has not been a hinderance" he smiled, Mitsuomi only smirked taking his battojutsu stance. Seiryu took a kendo stance, "so this is battojutsu..all i have is avoid the first draw but he may counter with a second" he thought, "Sing...Zekkyo Dai Gassho(**Chorus of screams**)" he recites.

The sword morphes into slightly curved blade similar to a saber or a cutlass, the hilt is silver and black with three indents in the blade like small mouths. Mitsuomi charges forward quickly drawing but Seiryu manages to parry the swing. Mitsuomi spins getting more velocity for the second but amazingly it misses Seiryu by inches. Seiryu stands firm his blade in front but now one of the indents is open. Mitsuomi stands facing him, "Amazing not only did he avoid the draw but dodged the second swing" he thinks. Those watching are shocked, "not only is Seiryu-sama keeping up he can win" thinks one of Seiryu's underlings, those that have joined Seiryu's side are impressed. Mitsuomi swings several times at Seiryu but misses each time, sweat starts beading on his brow, "whats going on...my body feels off...is it from my injuries...no it can't be Isane checked me out this morning" he thinks, "_Mitsuomi i hear something but its faint_" Zetsuei shouts in his head. Mitsuomi skips back dodging a slash, "Zetsuei i don't hear anything" he says in his head, "_the sound may be inaudible to you_" Zetsuei replies, "So thats it...Tremble Zetsuei!" Mitsuomi shouts, the sword goes shikai, the uneasyness he felt starts to subside. Seiryu smirks, "so you have deduced my first song have you" he states, "First song?" Mitsuomi replies. Seiryu points to the open mouth on the blade, "Hai...my sword's special my first song emits a low frequency soundwave which causes distress in the body" Seiryu smiles, "Sou ka" mitsuomi says. Mitsuomi charges again, leaping up their blades connect sounding like a thunder clap, a blast of sound slams Mitsuomi backwards, he notices the second mouth is open. Seiryu starts to laugh, "i'm almost there soon this will fly will be devoured" he thinks. Mitsuomi gets back to feet, "so now its time for the second song...huh?" he shouts, "Exactly and this song will blow you away...Roar of the demon!" he shouted. A wave of sound charges at Mitsuomi, "Tsuchi ryu odori!" Mitsuomi shouts, plunging his sword into the ground. The soundwave smashes through the wall of earth, mitsuomi is only able to cover his right ear as the blast slams into him, knocking him back several feet to the ground.

The crowd gets to their feet, "Captain!" shouts Asuka and Saburo, both try to step in but can't when eight men with swords appear in front of them, "Don't interfere" one says, "What is the meaning of this!" shouts Soifon. One man points to the arena floor, "Seiryu-sama is challenging Kiriyu Taicho for his position via combat...no one can interfere" another says. Isane gets to feet, "Naze" she shouts, "because Seiryu does not trust the Captain" Momo says, "even though he was under orders...the captain betrayed our fragile trust" she adds. The captains look at each other shocked but also find that every squad 5 members is here watching, "Momo do trust him?" asks Toshiro. Momo sniffles wiping away a tear, "part of me doesn't...Shiro-chan but Captain Kiriyu...no Mitsuomi's actions since returning have proven otherwise...He's desperately trying to regain our trust and If..No..When he wins...he will" she says with conviction. Asuka and Saburo nod, "Well said...Lt Hinamori...he will win!" shouts Asuka, "You can do it...Taicho!" shouts several squad members. Mitsuomi struggles to feet, only to fall back down, "my legs feel like jelly and my ears are ringing" he thinks, "Having trouble Taicho!" shouts Seiryu but to mitsuomi its more soft, "damn him..i need to end...he's had his fun" he thinks. Mitsuomi again gets to feet but a little wobbly, he feels his left ear and sees blood, "My second song destroyed your ear drum, thus affecting your equilibrium...i'm impressed your standing but my final song will finish you" seiryu smirks. The final mouth opens on his blade, "this attack will destroy you from the inside" seiryu laughs, raising the sword, he notices a glow in Mitsuomi's right eye but ignores it. Seiryu raises the blade, "Howl of the Demon!" he shouts, the tight cylinder of sound slams in to Mitsuomi's chest, the blast goes through him leaving no wound. Mitsuomi staggers as blood drips from his ears, eyes, nose and mouth, he drops to knees before falling face down. Seiryu laughs loudly, "I did it...I am the new GoBantai Taicho!" he shouts. The barrier around the grounds dissipates, Seiryu walks toward mitsuomi, "my final song destroyed your organs...from the inside" he smirks, slipping off the haori. Seiryu walks to the crowd but stops when he feels a hand on his leg, he turns to see Mitsuomi still alive, "haha whats wrong can't finish me" Mitsuomi chokes. Seiryu kicks him over on to his back, "still struggling in my web...little fly" he smirks, kneeling and plunging his sword into mitsuomi's chest, blood flows from the wound as he twist the blade. Mitsuomi gurgles blood but raises two fingers to Seiryu face, then points to his left.

(**Song playing...whisper of the apocalypse**)

Seiryu turns to see Mitsuomi standing there perfectly fine, he then looks down at the body, as it turns into ravens flying off in different direction. Seiryu stands his smile gone, "clever...but your squad two tricks...wont work" seiryu says, "thinks so" Mitsuomi says. Seiryu smirks turning to him, "I'll say it again..." he says, suddenly a blade erupts from Mitsuomi's chest and he looks to see the Seiryu in front of him vanish. Mitsuomi smirks as the blood drips down his mouth, "Utsusemi...huh" he chokes spitting blood, "I had one last card to play...now stay dead this time" Seiryu smirks. Mitsuomi smiles, "Zan'nen" the body says before turning to mist, Seiryu stares wide-eyed, "another fake" he thinks, staggering back.A hand lands on his shoulder, "That's too bad...you almost had me" mitsuomi says, behind him. Seiryu turns to a punch in the face, knocking him to ground.

(**song playing...Letzte Bataillon...hellsing ost**)

Mitsuomi stalks forward, "Doshita...Tatte...Tatakai" he states. Seiryu glares at mitsuomi, his face is hidden in shadow only a glowing blue eye with a star and a smile is seen, "one punch and you give up...I guess your all show and no go...couldnt beat a one eye..one armed man" mitsuomi smirks. Seiryu looks to the crowd but the training grounds are gone, only a vast rocky expanse with a dark cloudy sky, "Bastard...what have you done?!" he shouts. Mitsuomi grins wide, "Tsukiyomi" he utters, "what the hell is that?!" Seiryu shouts standing. When suddenly black chains erupt from the ground, binding his legs and arms, "Hanashite!" he shouts. Mitsuomi stares at seiryu, "Look you're trapped in illuision called Tsukiyomi...you could say its on par with Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu in terms of reality but it can only be done with direct eye contact" he explains, "Impossible...when!" Seiryu shouts. Mitsuomi grins wide, "Easy...when you where gloating about killing me with your final song" mitsuomi smirks. Seiryu stares wide-eyed, "No...that glow from his eye" he thought. Mitsuomi laughs, "what you thought as nothing...was really everything...Well my Tsukiyomi does have a drawback...use it too long and you lose your eyesight" mitsuomi says, removing his bandage. Seiryu laughed, "that eye was damaged..." he smirked, "According to who" mitsuomi smirked, opening his left eye. Seiryu gasped wide-eyed, seeing Mitsuomi's perfectly fine hollowifed eye, suddenly the area changes again as spires jut from the ground and the sky start to rumble. Mitsuomi points to his left eye, "My hollowfied eye allowed me to perfect my tsukiyomi with no lose of sight...Sate..." he smirks, walking forward to him. Seiryu struggles against chains but to no avail, "You don't deserve to be Captain!" he shouts, "Ohh...is that right" mitsuomi asks, "Tell me whats makes you better me...is it because you're a noble and i'm from the rukon or maybe its because you think i'm weak..." he adds. Seiryu glares, "I am better you...you're just like Aizen...fooling people with your supposed kindness but your cold and calulating...this is suppose to be my squad!" he shouts. Mitsuomi smiles wide placing two fingers on Seiryu's chest, "Ohh...Is that right...well then...let me show you...just...how...Cold...I...am...Ryu...Jigoku" he says, as a black flame erupts his fingers. Seiryu screams in agony as the flames burns his skin turning it black, then suddenly the pain is gone. Seiryu looks to see his body fine, "what have you done!" he shouts. Mitsuomi only stares, "I had you beaten my first and second songs destroyed your balance...how have you acted unaffected" seiryu gasps. Mitsuomi taps his ear, "You're wrong...i didn't come out completely unscathed...your attacks did disrupt my balance...but thanks to my stronger reiatsu...the damage was minimal" mitsuomi explains. Seiryu continues glaring at him thinking of a way to escape and claim victory, "how did it come to this i planned everything" he thought. Mitsuomi taps his cheek, "Seiryu...i'm curious...why didn't you attack me sooner or more importantly why not go after Aizen?" Mitsuomi asks, "Huh...what are talking about?" Seiryu replies.

Mitsuomi snaps his fingers smirking, "I think i know...Aizen used his zanpakuto on his whole squad making sure no one would rise against him...As for me...i gave you an easy opportunity but maybe it was too perfect..." he smiled. Seiryu stared, "this bastard..he is indeed clever" he thought, "Why not finish this...you've won!" he shouted. Mitsuomi smiled darkly, "I'm letting you struggle in my web a little longer" he smirked. Seiryu gasped a look of realization on his face, "Impossible...he knew from the start and lured me in by using this training exercise" he thought, "Dragon's Maelstrom!" mitsuomi shouts. A vortex of wind surrounds seiryu, slashing him all over his body, after several minutes the wind dies down. Seiryu stood blood dripping from his wounds and panting heavily. Mitsuomi stared with his arm crossed over his stump, "Seiryu...you thought of yourself as the spider with the fly...my insurrection gave you an opportunity to sway the squad to your side...most didn't trust me to start and my return was like fly returning to the web...then i gave you the perfect means and you struck...While you thought you were the spider trapping the fly...what you didn't realize is that the shadows lurked a much larger spider...who lets his prey grow fat and strong and then devours his prey...In the end you were foolish fly and I was the cunning spider" mitsuomi says seriously. Seiryu growls hearing Mitsuomi words, "Damn you Kiriyu...even I fall...They will never trust you!" he shouts, "We will see but you and i aren't finished, we've got a lot of time to talk" he smirks, "Time?" Seiryu asks. Mitsuomi smiles, "Tsukiyomi isn't confined just to space and perception...time is also affected...I can make minutes feel like hours and hours feel like days. we still have 72 hours to go...well to be more precise, we have 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go" he grins. Seiryu stares wide eyed, "only one second has passed...Uso..." he utters. Mitsuomi continues to torture Seiryu in various ways for the next three days. Seiryu mind starts to unravel, fear has replaced his confidence, "Seiryu its almost time to finish and since you played so well, i have one last thing to show you. a gift from me to you, i'll show you my true self" Mitsuomi smirks.

**(song playing...Cometh the hour part A opus1...bleach ost)**

Seiryu shakes in complete fear, "Tomeru...i surrender" he whispers. The area starts to change in the sky lightning strikes and flames erupt from ground, as if the gates of hell were opening. Mitsuomi smiles as his eyes glows and a shadow envelops him, "Its unsightly...disgusting...repulsive...but alas it may be...my true self" he says walking forward, the lightning mirroring his steps. Seiryu can only stare wide eyed unable to look away, as the shadow draws closer, "Akuma!" he screams. Mitsuomi smiles wide from within the shadow, seiryu screams loudly as the shadow slowly devours him. Unknown to Seiryu his three day torture was only a few minutes in the outside world. **(song ends)**

The crowd looks at the scene before them, the fight has stopped and both men are standing still, "whats going on" one shouts, the crowd murmurs among themselves. Saburo stares at the two men, realizing whats happening, "Its over" he says, "Bastard...what do you mean!" one of the men shouts. Saburo points to the arena floor, "Your Lord has fallen" he states, the men turn to see Seiryu falling to the ground, "Lord Seiryu!" they shout. Mitsuomi sheathed his sword, looking at seiryu who looked like a quiver mass, "keep away" he kept muttering. Mitsuomi stared, "in the end..like all us...your arrogance is your undoing" he sighed, turning to leave and get checked out. When suddenly eight men appeared, swords drawn on him, all the men had white armbands, "You will pay for hurting Seiryu-sama!" one shouted. Mitsuomi looked at the men. "your leader's coup has failed...stop" he asked, "Never!" shouted the men.

(**song playing Need to be strong Naruto Ost**)

Mitsuomi smirked, "Fine...have it your way" he grins, as his black and purple reiatsu pulsed. The crowd gasped seeing the display but seem unaffected by the rise in power. His eyes glow and his haori billowed, as his reiatsu flared wildly. The men wanted to charge but were frozen still by mitsuomi's power, behind him a visage a dragon appeared growling at the men. Isane watched from the stands hand on her heart, "even after all he has been through...he has that much power" she thought but wondered why the crowd was uneffected. Isane looked around, "Why aren't we being affected by his reiatsu" she asked, "Captain Kiriyu is protecting the crowd and us with another barrier" said Saburo. Mitsuomi clenched his fist, growling like the dragon and with huge howl his reiatsu flared even more cracking the ground. The eight men dropped to their knees in complete and utter fear. (**song ends**)

Mitsuomi sighed surpressing his reiatsu, snapping his fingers, the barrier dissipated around the training grounds. Mitsuomi walks past the shaking men towards his squad and kneels before them, shocking everyone watching, "everyone...please forgive my recent behavior and i promise you this, i will do everything in power to regain your trust" he said bowing his head. The Captains watched this display in amazement, to see a Captain humble himself before his squad took great courage. One of the squad members approached him, "Taicho...trust is as fragile as glass...that being said i may not speak for everyone but Taicho, despite what you did over the past eight months, today you showed us that your willing to put everything on the line for the squad. We will try to have faith in you and we will do our best to make this squad better" the person stated, some squad members cheered, while others clapped. Mitsuomi rose his head, "Thank you everyone" he said, stand up but he nearly fell down, several squad members steadied him and help him to a seat. Isane ran up check his injuries, the worst being the blown eardrum, helping him up she, Saburo and Asuka took him to squad four. The other Captains took Seiryu and the eight men in for questioning, in the end the eight men were placed in the Maggot's nest. Seiryu however was placed in the first level of same prison Aizen was in for 200 years but he was a changed man, fear now gripped his soul, fear for his former Captain. Later that day Mitsuomi was lying in his room sleeping, Isane had treated his injuries and given a injection to let him sleep. Zetsuei manifested next to his bed, she wasn't wearing her armor but a black and red kimono with dragon prints. She sat down softly watching him sleep, "_You've changed alot since you were liitle...all the sacrifices you have made brought here...very soon you awaken my true powers and end this war once and for all_" she said smiling, "Definitely" Mitsuomi whispered. Zetsuei laughed, "_so you're awake?_" she asked, "Yep...i was thinking about what you said and it reminded me of when we first truly meet...it was after Mitsukuni took me to world of the living to learn swordsmanship" he said, sitting up. Zetsuei flicked his forehead, "_Yea i remember too_" she chuckled, "_It was like yesterday_" she added.

**To be continued**

**A/N-ch15 is done...you know the drill...next chapter will have zetsuei vs mitsuomi...also a look at battle that set the him down a path stained with blood and the girl whom was the cause also mitsuomi takes step to regain his lost arm...**

**Peace!**


	17. Path of Destruction

**A/N-CH16 IS UP...THIS CH WILL FEATURE MORE OF MITSUOMI'S PAST AND IF YOU READ CH 8 THE GIRL AND AXE WILL BE TOLD IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE STORY BEHIND HIS NICKNAMES...SOME SCENES WILL BE GRAPHIC..BE FORWARNED**

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR THE MUSIC USED**

_zanpakuto_

**hollow speak**

_**hollow mask speak**_

* * *

**CH 16****-Path of Destruction**

**250 yrs ago**

Mitsuomi sits eating riceballs at a temple, today he returns to the Soul Society after spending five years in Japan. He has proven to his master that he was true swordsman but now he would aquire his partner for life, "i wonder what my zanpakuto will be like...maybe she will finally tell me her name" he thought, eating his twelfth riceball, "Mitsuomi there you are...time to go!" shouted his master. Talpa was a average height man with grey hair in a ponytail and was a spirtually aware man. He was a former samurai, who had given up fighting after the death of his wife. He had also taught Soichiro swordmanship like Mitsuomi and he saw a person with limitless potential. Mitsuomi jumped up, "Hai...Sensei..." he smiled, Talpa lead him the courtyard where Mitsukuni was waiting, "Ready to go...kiddo" he asked. Mitsuomi nodded, "Goodbye Sensei...Thank you for everything" he bowed. Talpa bowed in return, waving as they left through a glowing door. Mitsukuni and Mitsuomi arrived in the 60th district of the western rukon, "kiddo...we'll start tommorrow...alrite" mitsukuni asked, "Sure" mitsuomi nodded. The two headed to a house on the outskirts of the town. That night mitsuomi had the same dream he always had, a vast expanse with lightning dancing in the sky. He sees a girl with red hair, the girl runs to a deep chasm disappering, he reaches the edge when six sets of eyes staring him, "_Call my name boy...with it comes power...My name is..._" its says but the rest is muffled by wind and lightning strikes. The next day mitsuomi sat under tree, mitsukuni in front of him, "alrite...i'm going to put you in your inner world...you will have 24hrs to aquire your zanpakuto...if you don't...you could die" he said seriously, mitsuomi gulped nodding. Mitsukuni placed two finger on his forehead and he was out cold, "good luck..kiddo" he said.

Mitsuomi opened his eyes to same vast expanse but this time the chasm and the girl was gone. The expanse was barren only ruins remained, rocks and spires jutted from the ground as he walked. In the sky shone a full moon in the cloudy midnight sky, lightning danced and thunder rumbled. He walked to the edge of a ravine and saw a large structure like a castle. Mitsuomi made his way the castle reaching the top, he opened the large doors the was place huge, resembling a church due in part to stained glass windows and high ceilings, black chains adorned the hall wrapping around pillars and strung like banners, at its center sat an elevated throne. Upon the throne sat an elegant woman, her red hair framed her beautiful face. Her eyes were blue and red shining like jewels, she wore black medevial armor. She stared at mitsuomi from her throne, next to her a sword and in her hands a black scythe wrapped in chains at the top, "_Welcome...have you finally come to claim my power_" she boomed, mitsuomi only nodded. She reached down grabbing the sword at her side throwing it to him, "_let's see you claim it_" she resounded. Mitsuomi caught sword, it looked a tradtional japanese sword with a black and while hilt, it glowed changing his clothes. He now wore a black, blue and white samurai armor, minus the helmet, chest plate and waist plate, "Ikuzo" he thought, sliding the sword in his belt.

The woman stood from her throne, waving her scythe forward, two clones charged mitsuomi, he dodged the first but the second slammed him into the ground. Mitsuomi got to his feet as three women watched, he knew this fight would be tough, taking his battojutsu stance he readied for the next attack, the woman smiled as they charged each other. The attacks were fast, their speeds nearly equal, he dodged her attacks by inches also dodging the clones as well, as she swung the huge scythe with ease. The scythe emited lightning and fire attacks destroying the castle but mitsuomi did his best to keep up, landing on the ground he looked to the see the clones behind him, while she was in front swinging her scythe. She struck the ground sending a blast of lightning towards him. Mitsuomi raised the sword horizontally blocking the attack but the ground around his feet started to crack, the ground gave way as he fell to a lower level, the woman dove after him, her clones followed. Mitsuomi despite falling, fought as he fell dodging attacks from all sides, as he landed on the ground, the two clones reached him, he focused his swings cutting the clones in half, one shattered to ice and the other bursts into flames. The woman watched smirking standing on chains the jutted from the wall, she leaped down racing down a hall, "Matte!" mitsuomi shouted, giving chase. Mitsuomi raced down a flight of stairs, which lead to another hall, suddenly a black chain raced down the hall, he dodged but more and more came blocking his exit. Mitsuomi picked up speed reaching the opening, he slashed through the chains which led him a large coliseum. The woman stood atop a spire in the ground, mitsuomi charged as the woman swung her scythe, raining down chains wrapped in lightning, mitsuomi dodged each one, the woman ran down chains charging him. The sound of their weapons clanging and white sparks are seen, the swings push mitsuomi back to center of the arena, she charges forward leaping in to the air, plunging the scythe in ground, mitsuomi dodges but she flips forward slamming the scythe down into his blade, she uses a leg sweep knocking mitsuomi to the ground. The woman smirked as she spun the scythe over her head slamming it downward, mitsuomi countered with the early beginnings of his quicksword, he cut the scythe in half. The blade flew upward finally clanging to the ground, she discarded the broken weapon, licking her finger she leaped in the air, as chains erupted from back. Mitsuomi dodged and slashed the chains as they came, the woman charged him with punches and kicks knocking him back, the chains wrapped around his limbs suspending in air shocking him, the woman edged closer smirking.

Meanwhile on the outside mitsukuni watched his young friend, as he fought for domanice, "Aniki" a voice shouted. Mitsukuni turned to see his four comrades, one had short brown hair and amber eyes, he looked about twenty four, his name Hiro Yanagi. The second had short mid shoulder black hair with dark purple eyes almost black, he looked fifteen about same age as mitsuomi, his name Soichiro Yukimaru. The third had long black hair with emerald eyes, she looked about seventeen, her name Reina Haruno, the last had short spiky silver hair looking about seventeen and smokey grey eyes, his name Itsuki Minase. They all wore samurai clothes except reina who had a sky blue kimono, "so that's him?...he ain't so tough" asked soichiro, "Hai...Hai..but give him time" repiled mitsukuni, rubbing soichiro's hair. Soichiro blushed looking away, "big deal..." he huffed, the others laughed.

The fight in mitsuomi's inner world was drawing to a close, he was pinned to wall suspended by chains. The woman stood in front of him, her arms crossed, "_is this it..where's your resolve...use the power you used to try save your sister_" she smirked. Mitsuomi looked at woman as he then struggled against the chains, remembering his promise to Meyrin to get stronger and protect, his reiatsu started to rise as his body glowed purple. Mitsuomi broke free of the chains walking forward his body glowed, the woman sensing the change stepped back, she threw a chain at him but he blocked with his hand, mitsuomi walked towards as she stepped back. Mitsuomi embraced the woman like a child to its mother, "I remember my resolve...please help me" he whispered, the woman struggled at first but embraced him back, "_Omedeto...you have bested me by finding your resolve...my true name is Kaosu no roku-to ryu but call me Zetsuei_" she whispered. Mitsuomi looked up into her eyes, "Zetsuei?" he asked, "_Hai...after the childhood toy Meyrin gave you...call that name and i will anwser your call_" she whispered. Mitsuomi opened his eyes to find himself back in the real world, on his lap, Zetsuei in her sealed form, a reverse blade sword with a black and white hilt, "good job..kiddo you did it" shouted mitsukuni. He then introduced to the others and the Rokukage was born. Mitsuomi would earn a large reputation as the roku of the rokukage, it seemed on the battlefield he was unmatched in terms of violence. It also seemed like he was a different person but as the years passed his emotions seemed hidden under his smile and his abilities earned him the nickname Hitori no Guntai because of his penchant to fight many enemies.

**45yrs Later**

The Rokukage have earned a reputation as bounty hunters and hollow killers but all people talk about is Roku. The others think his reputation had made mitsuomi a little cocky but mitsukuni knows that behind the bravdo is a person who truly hates himself. The group arrives in town in the 50th district of the western rukon, in this town mitsuomi will meet people who will change his mindset and send him down a path of destruction. Mitsuomi stares at the stars, "Yo...kiddo!" shouts mitsukuni. Mitsuomi peers down from the roof of the home they are staying in, "hmm" he asks, "get down and come eat" mitsukuni replied. Mitsuomi jumped off roof hearing the word food and raced inside, while eating soichiro and mitsuomi argured about who could eat more as they always do. Reina put a stop to it by beating both of them up, when they called her ugly and flat. Later that night mitsuomi sat on hill near town watching the moon, beside him a dozen riceballs, "**whats wrong don't like parties**" a voice said, "shut up...you" he replied, "**i'm hurt...ne...in this town we can have alot of fun...you sense it**" the voice said. Mitsuomi turned on his side, "Iya...leave me alone" he asked, "**can't do that i'm apart of you...just...like...her**" the voice replied, mitsuomi growled but was shook from his thoughts by singing.

Mitsuomi turns to see a young girl with short black hair and ocean blue eyes, wearing a white flower print kimono, he is awe struck by her singing. She turn towards him smiling, "finders keepers" she says, taking a riceball, "nothing like good food after singing" she adds. Mitsuomi stares at the girl, "you know if sit out too long, people will think your a scarecrow" she smiles. Mitsuomi stays silent, "think you're to cool to talk huh?" she asks. She looks down and sees his sword, "you must be a warrior" she asks, "i'm not the only who's armed" he says looking at her small sword, "yea..i may not look it but i'm a warrior and you" she asks but mitsuomi doesn't anwser. The girl looked him over, "You're very quiet...ohh let me have this" she says eating another riceball, before he can object she's gone and he is left to wonder who she is. The next day mitsuomi walks the town in search of noodle shop, "Kami...please let this town have ramen" he thinks, seeing the girl from last night following a weird guy with tattoos. The girl follows him into a huge buliding but he vanishs, "where did he go" she thought. The man ran up from behind grabbing her, "hello pretty...come to play" he laughs, she goes for the blade but the man grabs it throwing it aside. The man tosses her to the ground ready to have his way, "Let the weird girl go!" a voice shouted, "weird girl" she remarked. He turned to see mitsuomi standing there, he wore a black top with white designs and dark blue hakama with boots, "who the hell are you" the man shouted. Mitsuomi smirked, "your death...if you don't leave" he smiled, the man laughs charging mitsuomi. He dodges each attack ready to kill this man but he sees the girl's eyes and relents. Mitsuomi grabs the man's wrist squeezing, the man drops to one knee screaming, "now leave or i swear i'll cut you into a hundred pieces" mitsuomi whispers, the man shrieks and runs off.

Mitsuomi walks to the girl and helps her up, "why didn't kill him" he asked, "i didn't want to...the weapon does what i say not the other way around" she replied. Mitsuomi looks at her, "weird" he thought, the girl raises her hand to shake his, "thank you for helping me...here i don't bite" she laughs. Mitsuomi shakes her hand and leaves. Mitsuomi heads back through town, "why didn't you kill that guy" a voice says, mitsuomi smirks, "I didn't feel like it and leave at that soichiro" he replies. Soichiro emerges from the shadows smiling, "maybe its because that girl" he grinned. Mitsuomi looks and walks away with soichiro behind him. A few days go by and mitsuomi wonders who this weird girl is, the others thinks its a crush but mitsuomi scoffs at the idea. One night mitsuomi sits on the same hill where he meet the girl a week earlier. He feels good because in town there was a ramen shop and he had eight large bowls, shocking some customers, "well hello..." the girl says, walking up. Mitsuomi opens one eye, "Its you...whats up" he asks, "did anything good happen...the look on your face says yes" she repiles. Mitsuomi sighs nodding, "ohh...you know i've never asked you your name" she smiles. Mitsuomi sits up smiling, "its Mitsuomi Kiriyu and you" he replies, "well i'm Saya Kusanagi" she beams. The next morning mitsuomi lays lazily on the hill, "Ohayo mitsuomi...you know the sun will burn your eyes if you stare" saya smiles, "leave me alone" mitsuomi sighs. Mitsuomi continues watching the clouds, "can i ask you a question?" he asks, "sure..ask away" saya repiles, "why did you become a warrior?" he asked. Saya sits quietly, "simple i wanna help people and its the right thing to do" she states. Mitsuomi sits up, "The right thing to do huh..." he says, "gotta go i'll see you later" he says leaving, saya only waves goodbye.

Mitsuomi heads home, when he sees a man talking to mitsukuni, "mitsuomi there you are" mitsukuni shouts, "whats up" mitsuomi asks, "mitsu-nii this guy wants to meet you" itsuki smiled. Mitsuomi sees the man in question, he wearing a samurai warrior outfit thats purple and white with no armor, he has white hair and blue eyes, "Hello...I am Dais and i come with a challenge from my brother Cale...He has in care an axe of great power and he wishes to face you in battle...He has heard about your reputation and wants to take your measure" Dais coolly says. Mitsuomi looks him in the eye, "Kotowaru...i have no need to face an opponent weaker than me...I only seek strong warriors and your brother doesn't qualify" he replies. The others look at each other stunned, Dais growls, "You will regret that desision...roku" he says leaving, "Why not face him?..." asked itsuki, "No reason...i'm going for walk...Ja'ne" mitsuomi said, walking away, "You just got back!" shouts mitsukuni but mitsuomi ignores him. Mitsuomi walks the street lost in thought, "why did i refuse...a month ago i would've jumped at chance like this" he thought, "_Its because of Saya...meeting her has changed your look on things_" Zetsuei says, "Saya...?" he asks, "_You may not admit it but you like her...She is your first real friend since joining the Rokukage_" Zetsuei anwsers. Mitsuomi continues walking thinking about what zetsuei said, when a man blocks his path, "Good evening Roku" the man says. Mitsuomi glares at the man, "Who are you?...what do you want?" he asks. The man smiles, "My apologizes...I am Katsuhiro and I work for Lord Cale" he repiles, "I came to talk you out of declining Lord Cale's offer" he adds. Mitsuomi looks katsuhiro over, he is wearing a black and red kimono, and a sword, "I'll say it again...I have no need to face him..." mitsuomi says. Katsuhiro smiles cooly, "Alrite...I asked...but know this...Roku...someday...you and I will face each other...then you will saisiate my hunger" he said walking past. Mitsuomi smirked, "I look forward to it...Katsu" mitsuomi says, as he continues walking.

All of a sudden Saya runs past him, "bet you can't keep up" she laughs, mitsuomi gives chase. Mitsuomi sprints past her but she passes him again, both trade the lead in their in prompt to race. When the race ends Saya treats him to some milk at her place, "here have some..you must be tired" she says, "Nah i'm fine" he replies but they end up sharing the milk. Saya taps her cheek, "Ramen" she shouts, "Huh?" he asks, "I'll let you buy me some ramen at the festival tommorrow..." she repiles, "its only once a year and their gonna be fireworks and their amazing" she beams. Mitsuomi looked confused, "How does this affect me?" he asks, "Easy...silly i'm personally inviting you" she repiles. Mitsuomi glares at her, "but do i have to buy you ramen?" he asks, "You lost the race and losers buys ramen" she smiles, mitsuomi laughs a little, "Sure i'll do it" he smiles. Unknown to them Dais is watching, "I see...so she is the Enchantress bewitching you from fighting...can't have that" he smiles darkly. The next night Saya looks in the mirror admiring her white kimono, "i hope he likes it" she blushes, heading to the festival. Mitsuomi steps out the bathroom, he sees a note on his window, he grabbed the note reading it.

Dear Roku,

Tonite i'll break the curse of the foul enchantress, who has you enthralled and then you will be free

Dais

Mitsuomi grabs a white under shirt and races out the door, ignoring the others. Saya meanwhile enjoys the festival unaware of the danger to her life. Saya passes two kids trying to win a stuffed toy, when one cries pointing. Saya wins the kids a few toys and treats, "thank you lady" the kids say. Saya smiles, "no problem...now i have to go...my date's waiting" she states. The little girl gasps, "ohh...is he friend or a friend friend" she squeaks. Saya laughs, "I don't know yet" she says waving bye. Mitsuomi races through streets seaching for Saya, she arrives at the riverbank looking for a good spot, "This is a perfect spot...i wish he would hurry" she says. The sound of footsteps is heard, Says turns to the sound, "Hello...who are you...Mitsuomi must of told you to meet us. Is it me or is he acting nicer now" she says. The person draws a sword, the blade segments and slashs Saya's kimono sleeve, "You ruined my kimono" she gasps. The person inches closer, swinging again the blade knicks her shoulder, "why are you doing this" she pants, clenching her shoulder. Mitsuomi searches desperately for Saya. She stands next to a building, clenching her wound as blood trickles down her forehead, "you know...he won't do what ask...you don't own him...Let him go" she says between breaths. The person knocks Saya to ground with a another sword swing, when suddenly the two kids from festival arrive. The person turns to the kids slowly walking towards them, "No...stop...please..they're just children!" she shouts but the person ignores her, "i can't move...reach the blade" she says, struggling to reach her blade. The person looms over the kids as they gasp in fright. Saya throws her blade cutting his leg, "Run kids get out off here!" she shouts. The kids run off as the person walking back, "its seem i underestimated you" the person smirks, as he drives the blade into her abdomen. The figure turns to the sound of voices, "Over here...its the Lady from the festival...she's hurt!" shouts the little girl. Mitsuomi arrives to see Saya on the ground bloody and a person standing over her, "Lady" the little girl squeaks, "Kids you must leave here" mitsuomi says, eyeing the person. The little boy grabs his sister and runs off. Mitsuomi glares, "Dais" he says, "I was wondering when you would show...i wanted tell you are free to face my brother now...this enchantress won't ensare you any longer" Dais smirks. Mitsuomi rushes forward, punching Dais to the ground.

(**Song playing...Scattered rain...Trigun ost**)

Mitsuomi drops to his knees, cradling Saya in his lap, "mitsuomi" she whispers, "Don't try to talk save your strength" he chokes, "are the kids safe?" she asks. Mitsuomi's eyes flicker, "Yeah they're fine.." he whispers. Saya winces, "i guess...i screwed up" she whispers. Mitsuomi eyes start to tear up, "I said please don't talk...this isn't goodbye" he whispers. The fireworks go off in background lighting the sky, "the fireworks are pretty aren't they?" she says softly, mitsuomi embraces her tighter, "don't die" he cries. Saya reaches up, "No regrets...silly" she says, planting her lips on his, it would be their first and last kiss. Saya body goes limp in his arms and her hand falls at her side, mitsuomi gently places her on the ground as he stands, "Saya...i'm sorry" he whispers, as her body turns to Reishi. Dais smirks behind him, "the enchantress is dead mitsuomi...i have released you..channel that anger and face my brother" he smiles. Mitsuomi left hand twitches into a fist, "You Bastard...Yurusenai...Yurusensai...You and your brother are Dead" mitsuomi growls. Dais laughs, "Ohh...its seems the Hex isn't gone" he grins. Mitsuomi's purple black reiatsu pulses, "You're Dead!" he shouts, drawing his sword but Dais has fled. Mitsuomi drops knees screaming punching the ground, blood appears on his hand as he punches, with one final punch and scream, cracks the ground. Mitsuomi's reiatsu flares wildly, "_please calm down_" shouts Zetsuei but he ignores her screaming, suddenly his vision goes blurry and he passes out. Inside a huge compound on the edge of town sits Cale, Dais's older brother, he has long white hair and blue eyes, on the wall sits a huge double sided axe. it was made from the bones of hollows and contains immense power, "Very soon my axe will destroy that roku boy and i will be the strongest" he smiles darkly. (song ends)

**Mitsuomi's dream**

"I told you these fireworks were amazing" a voice echoes, "Saya" he echos, "Whats wrong...are those tears" she laughs, "Saya!" he shouts again reaching for her, "Wow you're right" she says, as a tear runs down her cheek, "Stop...the fireworks are beautiful...i love how you see things" she says twirling. Mitsuomi reaches for her but she's outta reach, "Come here...let see your eyes...their just as beautiful as the fireworks" she says, reaching for him but before he can, she vanishes.

**End dream**

Mitsuomi wakes in his bed, he looks around to see Reina sitting by the door, "you're awake...i'll get big brother" she says leaving. Mitsuomi sits up as Mitsukuni enters, "finally awake kiddo...you gave us scare" he says, "I'm sorry about Saya..." he adds. Mitsuomi clenches his fists, "It's my fault" he chokes. Mitsukuni pats mitsuomi's head, "you can't blame yourself...there was no way to know Dais would do this" he says, "I know...but if i would've taken his offer...Saya would be alive" he says softly. Mitsukuni looks at his young friend, "what will you do?" he asked. Mitsuomi looked him dead in the eye, "I'm going to kill em all" he says serious. Mitsuomi jumps out of bed, grabbing Zetsuei and his coat, he's out the door passing Reina and hiro. Reina tries to stop him, "Mitsuomi" she says but he ignores him, "hiro should we go with him?" she asks, "No...he's a big boy...he can handle it...besides i wouldn't get in his way...you felt his reiatsu last night...I fear for those who get in his way" Hiro says, watching the blackend sky.

(**song playing...Hi-Finesse Music-The Wolf**)

Cale watches his men prepare for mitsuomi's arrival, "I have thirty men, plus me, Katsu and Dais but against him its useless" he thought. Dais walks up, "Brother have no fear...your axe will claim his life and you will be the strongest" praises Dais. In the distance thunder rumbles in the sky, as a lone figure methodical marches to Cale's compound. Mitsuomi nears the path to the compund, he sees several men with weapons standing in his path, "Thats the one...get him!" shouts one man. Mitsuomi reaches for his sword on his back, as the five men charge and utilizing his quicksword, kills them all spraying blood everywhere. Mitsuomi contiunes his march of death unhindered, he sees the gate in the distance but this time twenty five men block his path. Mitsuomi's body sparks with purple electricity, as he charges the men cutting them to ribbons, "Zetsuei..Death Scythe mode!" he shouts running forward. Zetsuei changes into a black scythe with chains wrapped at its top. He swings wide slicing a few men in half, his eyes are deadly serious. One man shakes in fear, "He's not human...his eyes are like the Diablo!" one shouts, turning to run but is impaled in the back by mitsuomi's scythe, "Mudana...your lives are forfeit" mitsuomi says, plucking the scythe from the man's lifeless back. Mitsuomi continues towards the gate, all of Cale's thirty men killed in a matter of minutes. (**song ends**)

Dais hears the dying screams of the men outside gate, "Its seems our men are dead...brother" he smiles, "So it seems...Dais let him in" Cale says, sitting on the steps, his mighty axe at his side. Dais heads to gate prepared to open it. When suddenly a massive scythe blade erupts though the gate impaling Dais in the chest, "Brother!" shouts Cale. Dais's body hangs lifeless as it bursts into flames, the blade retracts letting the body fall to the ground smoldering. A slice appears in the gate, as it cracks falling on Dais's charred body. Cale growls as Mitsuomi walks over the ashes of his fallen brother. Mitsuomi stands face to face with Cale, his sword returned to its sealed form but the blade not reversed, "Bastard...you killed my brother with one blow" cale growls. Mitsuomi only glares at Cale, "I see your truly different person...when you're ready to kill" cale smirks. Mitsuomi pointed his sword, "Enough...The time for talk is over...Prepare to join your brother in Hell" he says glaring.

(**Song playing...Seizure of Power...Resident evil soundtrack**)

Mitsuomi and Cale charge each other and their blades collide, "you're strong roku but i'm stronger" cale smirks, pushing mitsuomi back. Cale raises his axe upward, slamming it into mitsuomi's blade, his boots dig into the ground. The two men separate and strike back and forth, mitsuomi skips back taking a battojutsu stance, charging forward and connecting with Cale's chest but the blade scrapes across. Cale smirks and swings a left cross into mitsuomi's face knocking him back but mitsuomi use the force of the punch, spinning around with a straight left kick to Cale's face. Cale staggers back laughing, "whats wrong...having trouble" he smiles. Mitsuomi stands glaring spitting blood, "how...i know it connected" he asked. Cale laughed, "I can make my reiatsu as dense as steel...good luck cutting" he smirks. Mitsuomi charges again, this time using shukuchi and quicksword, he strikes from all side but again no effect, "sou ka now i get it...its not just the axe...its him...he's got high reiatsu" mitsuomi thought, appearing in front of Cale. Mitsuomi glares, "you throw a hell of a punch...Zetsuei..Deathscythe mode!" he shouts. Cale watches the sword change into a scythe, "So thats the scythe i've heard about" Cale smirks, spinning his axe. The two attack once more, sparks erupt from each impact, the rumble of the thunder matches their strikes. Cale swings horizontial with his right but mitsuomi dodges and counters by swinging his scythe into Cale's back dragging him forward into a heavy punch in the gut. Cale slightly grunts, "Brat may have broken a rib" he thought. Mitsuomi then slams a several rapid left punches to his face, "Che...its like punching iron" he thought, landing two more punches then a standing dropkick, knocking Cale backwards several feet. Mitsuomi rests zetsuei on his shoulder, "Get up...i know those didn't hurt you!" mitsuomi shouts. Cale kips up laughing, "nice punches roku" he smirked. Cale slammed his axe in ground creating a fissure shooting at mitsuomi but he countered with slamming his scythe into ground. The fissure struck his scythe spilting the fissure, mitsuomi charges swinging the scythe. Cale charged him also, the sound of clanging blades and sparks as the blades met. Mitsuomi swings wide to catch Cale again but he counters catching mitsuomi's scythe under his arm. Cale drops the axe grabbing mitsuomi's other arm, "gotcha" he smirks, headbutting mitsuomi. Mitsuomi staggers back dropping Zetsuei but Cale grabs him againing, headbutting him once more. Cale lifts mitsuomi overhead throwing into a wall with a thud cracking it. Mitsuomi struggles to his feet blood dripping from his mouth but Cale is on top him, grabbing mitsuomi again and throwing him back towards Zetsuei. Mitsuomi crawls towards her, "gotta reach it " he thinks, as he for reaches her but Cale drives an elbow into his back then another. Cale stands over mitsuomi grinding his boot into his head, "this is pathetic...i guess the rumors were false about you...I'll end your suffering...just like your little slut my brother killed" he smirked. Mitsuomi struggles to his knees, coughing blood and dirt out of his mouth, "**whats wrong are you spent...did saya mean so little**" a voice echoed.

(**Song playing...Inhuman...thousand foot krutch**)

Cale looms over mitsuomi smiling raising his axe overhead, "bye bye...little roku" he grinned, swinging downward but mitsuomi catches the blade in his left hand. A wide crazy smile appears on mitsuomi's face, his black and purple reiatsu rises cracking one side on the blade. Mitsuomi winds up and punches Cale straight in the face sending him flying in the wall of a building. Mitsuomi gets to feet hoisting Zetsuei on his shoulder laughing madly, "_**ohhhh...hahahahahahaha**_" he smiled. The whites of eyes now black with the pupils golden and the partial of his face covered with white bone. Mitsuomi staggers up the steps and into the building giggling madly all the while. Cale this time is struggling to feet now bleeding, "What the hell?!...this twisted reiatsu...has he snapped" he thought. Mitsuomi inches closer as Cale's eyes widen seeing the white mask, "masaka...is that a hollow mask..." he thought. Mitsuomi is in front of Cale with a crazied smile, "what the hell are you!" Cale shouts. Mitsuomi impales Zetsuei in the floor smiling wide, "_**All your nightmares rolled into one!**_" he howls, grabbing Cale's collar punching him several times. Mitsuomi throws Cale to the floor back towards the rear wall of the hall, stalking Cale but stops mid step grabbing the mask and lets out a horrific howl cracking the mask. Cale watches in shock, "Zan'nen but he has a tendency to get involved" mitsuomi states, "Nanite kotta...he was laughing like madman...now he's serious" Cale thinks. Mitsuomi glares at Cale, "Now then where were we?" he utters.

Cale looks behind him to see none other than Katsuhiro in the doorway, "finally...where has that bastard been" he thinks, "Where were we...You were about to die...Kill Him now Katsu!" he shouts. Mitsuomi turns to see Katsu, "Sorry Cale but i won't be helping you...in the end you couldn't satisfy my hunger" katsuhiro smiled leaving, "Damn you...Katsu!" Cale shouts. Mitsuomi turned back to Cale, "Its seems your backup has abadoned you...now its just you and me" mitsuomi smirked. Cale gets to feet charging him but mitsuomi counters with a straight punch to his jaw knocking him one knee. Mitsuomi skips back grabbing Zetsuei, spinning it overhead and drives the scythe into the ground. Black chains erupted from floor ensnaring Cale, "Bastard what is this!" he shouted. Mitsuomi ignores him walking over and grabbing the axe, "You know...i've always tried see good in people...Even at that their darkest they still possess a shred of goodness but you and brother have none...You killed Saya to get to me...she was innoccent...she did nothing..." he says, glaring at Cale. Mitsuomi stares him down, "Big deal roku...you're a demon just like me" Cale laughs, "Defiant to end huh?...that may true but in the end your arrogance is the cause of your demise" mitsuomi says turning away. Mitsuomi snaps his fingers and the chains ignite burning Cale alive, his screams echo through hall as it catches ablaze. Mitsuomi exits the hall as the flames claim it, he looks upward as the skies weep dosing the burning hall. (**song ends**)

Mitsuomi had avenged Saya but in five years time The Rokukage would be no more. Mitsuomi would spend the next thirty five years fending off bounty hunters who had hopes of claiming Jinbei Tarukane's bounty. Now twenty years before joining the Gotei 13 and eighteen years before returning home. Mitsuomi would earn a nickname that would strike fear into many warriors and make the Roku of the Rokukage its most dangerous member.

**170 yrs ago**

Mitsuomi sits in a small noodle shop in a town just outside the 35th district of the southern rukon, having left the west years ago and it seemed Jinbei's influence didn't extend this far but his reason for coming was based on a rumor about an Angel. Mitsuomi motioned to the owner, "Sir...another bowl of ramen" he asked. The owner nodded fixing another bowl, "this district is clearly diffrent than the outer ones" mitsuomi thought. The owner appeared with his seventh bowl, "here you are stranger" he smiled, "Sir tell me...is it true that in the next district there is an angel?" mitsuomi asked. The owner smiled, "you mean Lady Maki...some people call her Tenshi...she has special powers to heal people" he beamed. Mitsuomi smiled, "I see well...i guess i'll find out" he said finishing his bowl. Mitsuomi paid and headed to see this Tenshi for himself. Several days later mitsuomi arrived in the town the Tenshi called home, "wow this town is a stark contrast ot the outer districts" he thought, walking near the riverbank. He saw people dressed in good clothes and even shoes. Mitsuomi reached into his pocket checking his money situatuon, "i hope have enough to eat and stay in a inn, otherwise its sleeping outside again" he thought, nearing a bridge. He looks to see a procession crossing, several men and an ox pulling a carriage. The people around him immedieatly drop to their kness bowing, "Look its Lady Maki" one woman says. Mitsuomi smiles, "so that her huh?" he thinks.

The Ox suddenly goes crazy snorting and running into the side of the bridge, the onlookers watch in horror as a girl and the carriage falls into river. Mitsuomi leaps from the bridge diving in after her, he sees her snagged on rock, "_there she is_" zetseui stated. Mitsuomi grabs the girl before she drowns but the carriage is barreling at them, acting quickly he shouts, "Zetsuei...Kori ryu odori" the blade extends and freezes a section of the river allowing them to swim to safety. Mitsuomi emerges from the river carrying the young girl, she's wearing a orange kimono and has long brown hair, "she must've fainted instantly and i don't think she swallowed any water" he thought. Mitsuomi saw several men approach, "Get away!...do not look at Lady Maki!...lowborn!" shouts one of her vassals, "Get a doctor and clear the onlookers" another says. Mitsuomi ignores the men as he sloshes away, "Yareyare" he thought, later that day after sunset he arrived town. Mitsuomi finds a resturant and decided food is his best course of action. He sits and waits for a bowl of ramen, "sorry for the wait" a waitress says, mitsuomi smiles, "Thanks" he repiles. Mitsuomi while he eats sees several armed men clearly looking for someone. The waitress points nears him, he finishes pays and takes off. Mitsuomi heads down an alley when he is cornered by the men, "Wait...we have a question?" an older man asks, "We heard a man saved Lady Maki from drowning in the river and we are looking for him" he added, "the man had a red scarf and a black hakama with a white coat" another said. Mitsuomi looks at his scarf and coat, "No Idea" mitsuomi replied sarcastically, "Thought so...forget we asked" one said drawing his sword. Mitsuomi smirked, "gotta funny way of making me forget" he grins, two of the men charge but mitsuomi knocks them out, a third begin to draw. When mitsuomi points his sword at him, "Forget it...with your skill...i could kill five times over before you draw" he says, "Matte...we have acted unjust but we needed to be sure" said the older man, "We were sent by Lady Maki's father to find the man who saved her...please come with us" he said, dropping to his knees bowing as did the others. Mitsuomi sighed, "what a drag" he thought, "Alrite...I'll go" he said, sheathing his sword.

The men take him to a large estate where he is led to large bath and allowed to bathe, "this bath is huge" he thought, then he is taken to a large dining room with a huge spread of food, mitsuomi eyes widen seeing the food, "please enjoy" a servant says. Mitsuomi sits and enjoys the food, "well i guess its to late to poison me...might as well enjoy the high life" he thinks, while eating. After a few minutes a man enters, "we apologize for the scant welcome but Lord Genkaku is seeing to Lady Maki.." he says, mitsuomi only nods, "Lord Genkaku is most greatful and would like you to stay the night" he adds, "Thats alrite...you've done enough" mitsuomi smiles. The man leans over, "please my Lord insists" he whispered, after eating the entire spread, he is lead to a bedroom, "your belongings are inside" a servant says, "Arigato" mitsuomi replies. The room is huge with a large futon in the center, "Yareyare...no wonder nobles are so high strung...they seem worlds apart from normal people with beds likes this" he says, "what the hell...might as well...i may never get a bed like this again" he thought laying down. A few hours pass and a knock comes to the door, "Stranger are you awake?" a voice echoes and mitsuomi stirs, "I am...please come in" he replies. The door slides open, revealing and older man, dressed in fine blue and black clothes, behind him a tall man, nearly six foot eight wearing black ninja clothes with a picture of spider on the back. Mitsuomi gets up from the futon and kneels on the floor. The man sits down, "thank you for saving my daughter today" he speaks, "you're too kind Sir" mitsuomi replied, "from the looks of you...you are indeed skilled and possess great strength...I have a request to offer you" the man asked, mitsuomi looked puzzled, "an offer Sir?" he asked. The man cleared his throat, "I would like to hire you as a bodyguard to my daughter" he said, "Bodyguard..." mitsuomi asked, "Yes...today was the fourth attempt on her life and Hanza has yet to find the culprit" he replied. The man behind him cleared his throat, "I am Hanza..leader of the Black Spider clan and what Lord Genkaku said is true...today was the fourth...the first attempt was assassin...the second a fire and the third a hollow" hanza stated, "Why would anyone want to hurt her?" mitsuomi asked. Genkaku looked mitsuomi in the eye, "My daughter possess the power to heal and some people want her power and I will pay you handsomely...so will you help her...stranger?" genkaku asked. Mitsuomi sat thinking with his arms crossed, "I'm sorry Sir but I refuse" he anwsers. Hanza's eyes flash with anger, "Insolent Commoner...how dare you!" he shouts, "thats enough Hanza...can i ask why stranger?" genkaku asks. Mitsuomi scratches his head, "Sir it would unfair of to me to risk my life...as someone who is a commoner as you say...hearing this story would put me in unnecessary danger and all that money would make a target of bandits" he explains. Genkaku lets a small sigh, "I see...if you what say is true...then i can not allow to leave...Stranger...you have two choices...Die here or protect my daughter" he stated. Mitsuomi sighed, "You don't have enough men to keep me here" he said grabbing his sword, "Matte...please my daughter is frail and can not walk long distances...i beg you Stranger" genkaku pleaded, "What a drag...Alrite...i'll help you" mitsuomi sighed. Mitsuomi knelt in front of genkaku, "once i start something i finish" he smiled, extending his hand, genkaku smiled shaking his hand.

The next day mitsuomi awoke to the birds chirping and the morning sun, he accepted genkaku offer but he knew that this wouldn't be easy. Mitsuomi leaves his room walking through the estate, it has lots of beautiful trees and a small koi pond, he looked around and saw a girl in a wheelchair watching the fish, in her a lap a small sword. Mitsuomi approached the young girl, "Ohayo" he greeted, the girl turned and smiled, "Ohayo...sir...i take it you're my new bodyguard" she stated. Mitsuomi nodded sitting down, "Your father told me about the attempts on life and he hired me to find the culprit" he stated, "Lady Maki...there you are..its time for studies" a voice said. The two turned to a see a young man with black hair and grey eyes, he wore a blue hakama and a white top, "Hello Raki..." she smiled, raki blushed slightly. Mitsuomi nodded acknowledging raki, who bowed, "This is..." she said, "Just call me...Roku" mitsuomi smiled. The two left mitsuomi in courtyard as maki headed to her studies, "Get anything from her zanpakuto" he thought, "_not much but her zanpaktuo is strictly for healing and defense...due to her physical problems...I highly doubt she could defend herself in a fight..._" Zetsuei stated. Mitsuomi sighed, "she can heal everyone but herself huh?" he thought, "_Yes_" zetsuei replied. Mitsuomi spent the next few days investigating the estate, the sight of the fire and talking with some servants. When he and Hanza crossed paths, "Listen...lowborn...I don't trust you and i have my eyes you" he glared. Mitsuomi smirked, "go ahead...i've got nothing to hide" he said leaving.

Mitsuomi sat in room thinking about just who could be after Maki, "if her zanpakuto can only heal why go after her?...unless her powers of defense are stronger and if thats was the case...the attempts make sense but the attempts were all trying to kill her...The first was a assassin in her room but one of her maids screamed chasing him off but he was never found...The second was a fire that killed her mother but no culprit found either and the fire was started near a garden the mother used" he thought, "_that is strange and the third was a hollow attack but not surprising...she does have spirit energy_" zetsuei commented. Mitsuomi sighed, "True but she is about average power...not a fitting meal for a hollow and it was killed by hanza...now he has some serious power...maybe as strong as Cale" he thought, "The last was the river but thats puzzling...due to her physical problems,...she would've drowned" he added, "_How is this different from the others?_" zetsuei asked, "all the others took place at this estate...while this one was outside but on the surface most people don't know of maki's condition...so only someone who knew would try but i wonder who" he added. Mitsuomi continued contemplating but fell asleep, a few hours later a knock came at his door, "Roku-san...are awake" a voice echoed. Mitsuomi got up yawning and opened the door to find both Maki and Raki. Maki blushed seeing his bare chest, mitsuomi looked down blushed, "Sorry...come in" he said, grabbing a white undershirt, "did that wound hurt..." raki asked, pointing the burn on his chest. Mitsuomi looked down, "nah..well maybe a little" he smiled, "So...what brings you both here" he added. Maki sighed looking at her sword, "my sword...Iyashinokaze(**Healing Wind**) thinks i should stop healing people but they need my help" she stated. Mitsuomi stared at the sword, "Your zanpakuto is quite wise and right...most people believe you are an angel" he commented. Maki straigthen in her chair, "I wanna help people" she says, "I know you do and i can't stop you but someone is willing to kill for your power" he said, looking at her.

Mitsuomi sensed a presense, "Roku-san..." she started to say but mitsuomi raised his hand looking around, "ro..." raki said but mitsuomi shushed him, "You know its not polite to easedrop fellas!" he shouted, standing up. Suddenly a man in black ninja clothes came bursting from the ceiling but mitsuomi stopped him with a rising uppercut and a spin kick through the wall. A second came through the door attemping to grab Maki but raki grabbed his hand and threw him to the floor, "nice move raki" mitsuomi smiled. Raki blushed rubbing the back of his head, the first man came back through the hole in the wall but mitsuomi caught him with a punch to the gut and the man crumbled to the ground. Mitsuomi grabbed Zetsuei, unsheathing it holding over the thrown man's neck on the floor, "alrite start talking...who sent you?" mitsuomi asked, "I'll never talk..lowborn" the man spat, mitsuomi smirked, "yea..well...I won't hesitate to kill you" he said, inching the blade closer. The man gasped slightly drawing a little blood on his neck, "Please stop...Roku-san..." Maki pleaded. Mitsuomi relented placing zetsuei on the floor, "You're lucky...but you will talk" he smiled, grabbing the man's jaw and raised two fingers to his forehead closing his eyes. When he opened them a star was in each eye, "now...talk" mitusomi commanded. The man gasped, "Lord Hanza sent us to retrieve Lady Maki and kill the stranger" the man stated verbatim. Maki gasped, "but why?" she asked, the man looked over, "he wants your power...he can use your powers to defeat anyone who stood against him but if you refused...we were ordered to kill you and your Father" the man added. Maki started to cry but raki consoled her, mitsuomi closed his eyes and the man passed out, "Maki where's your father?" mitsuomi asked. Maki sniffled, "his study" she whispered, "alrite lets find him and then find Hanza" he stated. Mitsuomi grabbed Zetsuei heading out the room with maki and raki in tow. The three ran towards Genkaku's study, when a maid screamed, they neared the woman, "whats wrong" mitsuomi asked, the maid only pointed. Mitsuomi opened the door to see Lord Genkaku on the ground, a sword sticking out his chest and a note attached, "_I will have the girl's power and No one can stop me...I will return with my clan and wipe you all out!__" _the note read. Mitsuomi pulled the sword out but Genkaku was dead. Maki stumbled to her father sobbing loudly, Raki did his best to console her. Mitsuomi asked a servant to cover body, "Raki...take her back to her room and stay with her" mitsuomi stated, raki nodded helping maki to her feet.

Mitsuomi headed back to his room to find the two men still down, he kicked the one he punched and the man groaned. Mitsuomi picked him up by his collar, "Alrite you have a mission...Tell your Master to bring his clan and meet me at the ridge outside of town at dawn...If he kills me...maki is his for the taking..." mitsuomi smirked. The man laughed raggedly, "You survive against Lord Hanza...we have a hundred warriors...you will be massacred...lowborn" the man said. Mitsuomi smiled, "then its no problem" he said, releasing the man. He grabbed his partner and disappeared, "_Now...you've gone done it..._" Zetsuei commented, "Don't worry...I've got a plan" he smiled. Mitsuomi made his way to maki's room, he found her sleeping and raki kneeling next to the futon, "how is she" he whispered, "she fainted...why would hanza kill her father?" raki replied, "I don't know raki but i'll deal with hanza and the black spider clan" mitsuomi said. Raki gasped hearing mitsuomi's words, "Roku...you're just one man...how can you defeat them?" he said. Mitsuomi smirked, "you would be surprised what one man can do" he smiled, "Raki...right now your focus should be on Maki" he added. Raki blushed slightly, "I know you care about her...so you protect her" mitsuomi stated and raki nodded. Mitsuomi left the room to prepare for his biggest battle to date. Meanwhile at Hanza's clan grounds, the man reported what mitsuomi said, "So...that lowborn wants to challenge the might of the Black spider clan..." hanza thought, turning to his warriors, "Prepare for battle..at dawn we crush this Lowborn fool and claim Tenshi's power for ourselves!" he shouted, the warriors cheered ready to masscare the fools.

The next morning at dawn mitsuomi walked the path to the site of the battle, he wore a black hakama tucked in his boots, a dark blue sleeveless shirt with his white coat and black arm length gloves with arm guards. A white and black metal hachigae on his head that blew in the wind. The area of the battle site held a small ridge, the area was flat land and provided no cover but was far enough away to keep the villagers safe. Hanza sat on the ridge like a warrior general, below him was his clan, one hundred strong. They had archers and swords, kunai and bombs, he was very confident by days end he would have Maki's power. A ninja appeared next to hanza, "Lord Hanza...he has appeared" he reported. Hanza stood from his seat, "Excellent...Now My Black Spider Clan brethern...today we begin our conquest...Annihilate that Lowborn!" he shouted, the men yelled loudly.

(**Song playing...Escaflowne-Dance of Curse**)

Mitsuomi appears in front of Hanza army about forty feet away, "no sense holding back" he thought, drawing his sword. Zetsuei extends to nearly six feet with a few ringlets of chain on the hilt, "Dragon Strike!" he shouts, slamming the blade into the ground. The blue blast howls slamming into the center ranks killing a dozen men. The smoke dissaptes, "Throw the bombs" one warrior shouts, the others respond doing so, the bombs explode but mitsuomi races through the smoke. Some of the archers fire a volley of arrows, some hit mitsuomi in the shoulder and chest but he continues forward. Mitsuomi spins around slamming another Dragon Strike into the ranks, several arrows and kunai pierce his chest. One pierces his left eye, the blood trickles down his face as three bombs approach but he slices the bomb in half exploding behind him. When the smoke clears mitsuomi drops to his knees as blood flows from his body, "The Fool" hanza smirks. Several men approach mitsuomi ready to deliver the death blow but mitsuomi starts laughing, suddenly his body catches fire exploding like a bomb killing two dozen of the men. Hanza stands shocked, "What happened?!" he shouts.

(**Song playing...Mein Teil...Rammstein**)

Hanza looks to his left flank to see another blast but this time of wind slashing some to his men to pieces, "he is clever" hanza thought. Mitsuomi charges the line men hacking and slashing his way through them, "guess the first one did his job" he thought, "Deathscythe mode!" he shouted. Zetsuei glowed turning in a black scythe, he spun the blade wide killing several men, "Hiryu Odori!" he shouted. A blast of fire erupted from the massive scythe blade burning a dozen more. Hanza is dumbstruck, "my army of hundred men being desimated by one man" he growled, "Release KuroKumo!" he shouted. The men around him perform several handsigns, from the ground a black void opened and eight black spiky legs appeared, a huge spiderlike hollow appeared from the void screeching loudly. The spider howled as it charged to the the battlefield, "now you will die Lowborn" hanza smirked. Mitsuomi was slashing his way towards Hanza, when he saw the Kurokumo charging him. It spits a stream of web from its mouth but he dodged, the web hit a few men melting their bodies to nothing, "wow...better not get hit" he thought, leaping up to slash its back but Kurokumo was too fast dodging him. Kurokumo screeched as it fire a red cero, mitsuomi dodged the cero as it hits ground but from the smoke two of Kurokumo's legs pirece his left leg and his right side. Mitsuomi spits a huge amout of blood. Kurokumo brings mitsuomi closer to its huge fangs ready to devour him. Mitsuomi grabs the two fangs laughing, "Surprise!" he shouts, as his body explodes this time electrifiying the huge spider. It screeched as it collasped to the ground in a plume of smoke. Mitsuomi appears behind the spider no wounds to be found, the men watching are shocked, "Akuma" one whispers. Mitsuomi marches slowly towards the men but stops when he hears the screech of Kurokumo. It charges again but mitsuomi jumps into the air, spinning Zetsuei overheard and swings downward, "Yami Ryu Odori" he utters, as five black slashes cut Kurokumo to pieces. Mitsuomi lands bringing the scythe to right smiling darkly. (**song ends**)

***At the same time***

Raki walks to Lady maki's room to find her getting dressed, "Maki what are you doing?" he asked, "Raki take me to the battle site...I have to stop Roku-san...killing is wrong. " she replied. Raki knew this was bad idea but couldn't object, "As you wish" he anwsered. The two saddle a brown horse and headed to the site.

**Battle site**

**(song playing...Reise Reise..rammstein)**

Hanza watched stunned his army was routed with only forty remaining, "Damn you...Lowborn" he growled drawing his sword, "Destroy him!" he shouted, the remaining men shouted charging. Mitsuomi smiled as he raised his reiatsu, his clothes spotted crimson with the blood of his enemies, he spun Zetsuei once again, "Raikurai Ryu Odori!" he shouted, as bolts of lightning erupted from the scythe killing dozens. Mitsuomi cut his way through the remaining ranks in front of him, he now stood face to face with Hanza, "Now its just you and me" mitsuomi smirked. Hanza growled as he charged him. The two charged each other, the blades met as they past each other. Mitsuomi fell to the ground a huge gash on his chest spraying blood. Hanza turned smiling, "You may have killed my men but You were no match for me...lowborn" he laughed, suddenly black chains erupted from the ground, through his right leg and left shoulder. Also his side and wrapping around his arms, "What?!" he howled in pain. Hanza looked to see his remaining men also bound and some were even killed by the chains. Hanza looked to see the body of mitsuomi turned to ice shattering, "Its looks like its over...well it was fun while it lasted" a voice laughed. Mitsuomi appeared in front of Hanza his arms folded, "Who are you...Who Hell are you?!" hanza shouted, struggling with the chains. Mitsuomi smiled, "In some circles..my friends call me Mitsuomi Kiriyu but to you...Its Roku of the Rokukage" he smirked. Hanza's eyes widen, "Masaka...The Rokukage but they were wiped out years ago" he said, "True but one member survived and thats me" mitsuomi smiled. Mitsuomi tilts his head to the side smirking, "You picked a fight with The Hitori no Guntai and lost" he smiled. Hanza growled looking at mitsuomi, "You...lowborn...You Demon!" shouted, suddenly the chains ignited. Hanza's men screamed in agony as the black flames burned them alive. The black flame started to burn Hanza inside and out, his screams like a symphony of death. Mitsuomi stood watching his right hand grabbing his left shoulder, while his left hand covering his face. Only his steel blue eyes are seen glowing, "Its a rule I have from long ago...I kill anyone who calls me a Demon...without fail" he smiles darkly. (**song ends**)

**With Maki and Raki**

The two arrive to a battlefield of death, throughout the area smoke billowed and blood seeped into the ground, the stench if death and burning flesh was nauseating. Raki helped Maki off the horse, when a man appeared sword drawn, "Shinde" he utters but before he can strike. The man's arms are severed followed by his legs and lastly his head. The pieces fall to the ground in heap, they look to see mitsuomi standind behind the pile, his sword dripping blood, his clothes and face stained with blood. Maki gasped seeing the display, never had she witnessed this amount of carnage ever. Mitsuomi flicked the blade clean, sheathing the sword. Mitsuomi approached them, "Roku-san...what did you do to them" Raki asked, "I killed them all...every last one of them" mitsuomi smiled. Maki gasped again, "how could you...these people may have being loyal to Hanza but you killed them" she cried, "So" mitsuomi smirked, with no hint of remorse. Raki and Maki were in shock, "How can you be so cruel..these men..." she cried. Mitsuomi growled grabbing her collar, "I don't care!...these people killed your father and were going kill us...It doesn't matter what they are...They're Dead!...And no one can change this...Not...God!...The Devil! or You!...its just the way it Is!" he shouted. Maki eyes welled with tears, "I know but...they just" she pleaded. Mitsuomi gasped dropping Maki, who was caught by Raki, "This is just the way things are...I'm sorry...but this is the real world...Outside your gilded cage" he whispered, turning away from them, "Raki...A word of advice...live your life following your dreams and don't have any regrets...Maki...Do what you think is best...Never let anyone tell you different" he said, disappearing in a flash. The days went by and word spread of the battle, people were shocked to hear of it, as time passed Mitsuomi earned a new nickname Hyaku Hitogoroshi. The name spread throughtout the south and into the west, even catching the ears of the third seat of Squad 2 and when years later, he meets the person behind the name, he is not surprised that one man defeated a hundred.

**Present Day**

Mitsuomi sits in his tub remembering that particular battle, "**I'm amazed you pulled it off...you didn't use me at all...You're just as insane as me**" his hollow laughed, mitsuomi smirked, "Tabun" he thinks. Mitsuomi left the bathroom towel on his head, he sat on his bed staring at his stump, "Its seems to be regenerating albeit slowly" he thought, "**True but if you want it back quicky...you will have to take a huge risk**" his hollow replied. Mitsuomi looked and smiled, "Nothing Ventured...Nothing Gained" he smiled. His hollow laughed, "**Sono Toridesu...but to do it...You will have to Transform once again**" the hollow laughed in his head...

**To be continued**

**SUMMARY-CH 16 IS FINSHED...I HOPED YOU LIKED THE BATTLES...THEY WERE INSPIRED BY A FEW ANIMES..I'LL LET YOU GUESS WHICH...THIS IS PROBABLY THE DARKEST CHAPTER...WITH AMOUNT OF DEATH...THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MITSUOMI GETTING HIS ARM BACK AND TAKING STEP TO FIND OROCHIMARU'S SWORD...PLUS A SHOCKING REVELATION...STAY TUNED**

**PEACE!**


End file.
